Lágrimas de olvido
by mirgru
Summary: ¿Se puede olvidar... cuando se es inmortal? Después del juntos para toda la eternidad; vino la gran prueba de amor. ¿Bastará toda su historia para enmendar la traición?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de **

**Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Mirna Grudina alias "Mirgru"**

**Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. **

**Solo para mayores de 18 años. **

**Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor**

**Lágrimas de olvido**

**Ubicados en un tiempo alterno de ****la historia de "Amanecer". Edward convierte a Bella, tras su casamiento. **

**Después de años en maravillosa convivencia, Edward traiciona el amor de su esposa, al verse envuelto en las intrigas de alguien más.**

**Dolida, Bella decide irse y desaparecer de la vida de los Cullen para siempre.**

**Esta es la historia de cómo Isabela Swan, se enfrentó a su destino, a su futuro, sin Edward. **

"No pienso, no siento, no vivo. Solo corro.

No hay tiempo, ni distancias.

No hay colores, ni sonidos, solo el aturdimiento de la soledad, la desesperación de la soledad.

La maldición de una eternidad sin él."

**¿Se puede olvidar… cuando se es inmortal?**


	2. Capítulo 1 Desamparo  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Capitulo 1

**Desamparo**

**BELLA**

No pienso, no siento, no vivo. Solo corro.

No hay tiempo, ni distancias, solo líneas de fulgores verdes y marrones. Tampoco eso es exacto. No hay colores, ni sonidos, solo el aturdimiento de la soledad, la desesperación de la soledad.

La maldición de una eternidad sin él.

Me perdí hace tanto tiempo que no se si han pasado semanas, meses o años desde que huí de mi familia. El motivo él, siempre él.

**Flashback - 27 años atrás. **

"_- Imagino que no volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí, ¿a __qué no?_

_Vaciló y luego sonrió a desgano, alzando la mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi piel y no pude evitar inclinar mi rostro sobre la palma de su mano._

_- Ya sabes, que no es lo que quería decir._

_El suspiró y dejó caer la mano._

_- Lo sé. Y llevas razón - hizo una pausa, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y después volvió a hablar sin mucha convicción - No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a hacerte daño otra vez." (Amanecer - Cap. isla Esme) _

_- Entonces conviérteme, ya. __- Proclamé con decisión. _

_Sin darle tiempo, a que reaccionara, me planté ante él, abrí el vestido blanco de algodón, dejándole expuesto parcialmente mi pecho. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. No había dudas, no había excusas. No iba a perderlo, nunca más._

_La sensación de sus dientes desgarrando mi carne, ni siquiera fue dol__orosa. Todo mi cuerpo tembló de deseo. Le pertenecía totalmente."_

**Final Flashback**

El recuerdo me sacó unos segundos de la carrera sin dirección. Hace décadas que había elegido y me habían aceptado en la familia de los Cullen. Con mi transformación y mi matrimonio, deje mi pasado humano y mi existencia fue un idilio de dicha. Nada podría empañar tantos años de amor, compañerismo y comunión familiar. Conocí el mundo, viaje, tuve vidas extraordinarias y fui intensamente amada por el que considere, el ser más perfecto del planeta. Tan perfecto que mi pobre humanidad y después mi novata inmortalidad no fueron suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado.

Como siempre lo supe; no fui lo suficiente buena para él.

Aún recuerdo el día en que todo cambió…

**Flashback - 20**** años atrás. **

_- Que bueno que decidieran compartir la preparatoria con nosotros. - Proclamé con alegría hacia mi nueva compañera: Kate._

_Tanto ella, como su hermana Irina, se habían anotado en la misma secundaria y ahora compartiríamos clases. Sin lugar a dudas, era una novedad sobrellevar esta reiterada tortura con nuevas aliadas. Estas hermosas vampiras procedían de las heladas lejanías de Denali, junto con Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya. Conformaban una suerte de primos lejanos de los Cullen. Los lazos de amistad se habían solidificado por compartir el mismo respeto hacia los humanos. _

_Por cierto que Tanya, había dejado claro, que se sentía desencantada con que Edward me hubiera elegido. Aún tenía presente, los recuerdos nebulosos de nuestro primer encuentro en mi casamiento. De todos modos no podía ni mínimamente desconfiar de mi esposo, ya que me reservaba una adoración casi absurda._

_- Lástima que Tanya se negara. - Dijo Rosalie, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y llevándome a otras. Para mí, era una suerte que Tanya no se quisiera involucrar. Mientras más lejos estuviera de mi esposo, mejor._

_- Si. Una pena. - Mentí terriblemente._

_- Por favor Bella, después de tanto… ¿Celos? - Consultó Rosalie, A fuerza de tantos años de convivencia o lo que sea, habíamos logrado entablar una camaradería decente._

_- No opinarías lo mismo, si fuera "Tu Emmett" - Remarqué con sutileza, mientras miraba al enorme vampiro que había adoptado como hermano y que ahora hacía peripecias para estacionar su jeep en el estacionamiento._

_- Mi Emmett está totalmente domado. Lo tengo bien asegurado. - Expresó Rosalie con un contoneo exagerado de su cadera._

_Un silbido sonó en el aire. - Tontos adolescentes hormonales.- Dije para mi adentro. El pensamiento de unos casi 50 años de edad, muchas veces contradecía los eternos 18 que mi cuerpo aparentaba._

_Varios muchachos se volvieron a vernos. En cierta forma me había acostumbrado a las miradas lujuriosas de la población masculina, aunque de todos modos, me sentía ciertamente libre de no estar exhibida de más._

_El motivo: carecía de mi vestuarista particular. Si. Alice y Jasper, habían decidido pasar una temporada a solas y se encontraban en Alaska en una decimoquinta luna de miel. Ese era el principal motivo por el que nuestras primas vampiros, estaban con nosotros, ya que tanto Eleazar como Carmen, hacían las veces de anfitriones de la feliz pareja._

_De repente un auto plateado, serpenteo en el estacionamiento. Sabía de antemano, quién conducía. Era parte de la nueva mascarada que habíamos planeado. Mostrarnos como desconocidos y darnos la oportunidad de coquetear como en el principio de un noviazgo. Al menos ese era el juego frente a los demás, porque en las noches, aún éramos los mismos insaciables amantes de hace dos décadas atrás._

_El estómago se me contrajo en la expectación de ver la escultural figura de mi esposo. Impecablemente atractivo con su juvenil porte de 17 años. Alce mi cabeza en busca de sus ojos. Estaba segura que voltearía a verme, siempre tan anhelante de mí como yo lo estaba de él. Pero ese día fue diferente._

_Salió del Volvo y sin distracción, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de Irina. Por un segundo pensé que era como siempre: el ser más caballeroso del planeta._

_Apenas hacía dos horas que nos habíamos separado, bromeando en nuestro dormitorio, como sería el nuevo encuentro en el instituto. Yo me figuraba miles de formas novelescas de entablar una conversación y en ese fingimiento, supuse que el hecho de que la preciosa vampira fuera colgada de su brazo, era parte de la charada._

_Caminamos hacia la entrada, justo al momento en que ellos también llegaban. Mantuve mi sonrisa, esperando la ocurrencia con la que me sorprendería en nuestro supuesto primer encuentro. Pero al cruzarnos, vi como él era el sorprendido. Cuando sus ojos, se cruzaron con los míos, se desenfocaron y su pupila se agrandó visiblemente. Giró la cabeza en un movimiento inverosímil, mirando de primera a Irina y luego a mí._

_- Bella. - Exclamó con voz ahogada._

_- Si… así me llamo. - Respondí aun sonriendo. Por dentro algo me jalonaba hacia abajo. Como cuando sabes que algo está mal, aunque nadie puede dar cuenta de ello._

_Edward bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado y se soltó del brazo de Irina. Estoy convencida, que si hubiese podido ruborizarse, lo habría hecho. De repente como si recordara algo, me tomó de la mano y me miró directamente a los ojos. Con pena, incertidumbre, confusión._

_- Vamos a clases. - Susurró con una inspiración. Como si ese simple acto fuera una difícil prueba._

_Mi corazón muerto, estaba cerrado en un puño. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido, en tan solo dos horas? Busqué a Irina, que miraba la escena, con desgano. A su lado, su hermana kate le miraba fijamente._

_- Solo hemos hablado de cosas intrascendentes. Lugares que visitamos con Bella y cosas así. - Respondió Edward hacia Kate. Como si esta hubiese preguntado algo en voz alta. Claramente estaba leyendo el interrogante en su mente._

_Kate, deslizó su mirada hacia Edward y negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo que está sucediendo. Habíamos quedado que haríamos como que no nos conociamos y estamos casi discutiendo. - Acoté con inseguridad. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal._

_- Nada Bella. No pasa nada. - Dijo kate sonriente. - Vamos a clases._

_El resto del día, fue absurdamente exasperante. Edward se sentó conmigo en las dos clases que compartíamos y durante el almuerzo, permaneció con nosotras, aunque no participó de la conversación en lo más mínimo._

_A última hora de esa primera jornada, el estrés me hacía sentir incómodamente descompuesta. Como si aún fuera la débil mortal de hace 20 años atrás. Casi de refilón pude advertir que Edward, discutía aireadamente con Emmett en la salida de la preparatoria. Claramente le había pedido que no se acercara, aunque el tema de discusión, nunca lo llegué a saber._

_Luego marcho a mi encuentro, con el semblante sombrío. Parte de mi mente recordó como en tinieblas, el trágico día en que él me dejó en el bosque de Forks. Deseché la idea. Era absurdo pensar que algo así podría volver a suceder. Éramos felices, nos amábamos. Ahora podía correr a su lado, sin temor a desentonar. Era tan inmortal, como él. Nada nos separaría._

_- Ustedes vayan con Emmett. Yo llevaré a Bella. - Explicó con sequedad._

_Con un movimiento de su mano. Emmett le hizo señas a Rosalie y kate para que fueran con él. A mi lado Irina, se plantó y con un mohín altivo de su perfecta boca, dijo:_

_- Edward. Yo iba a ir contigo. - El tono meloso de su desplante me hizo volver a verla._

_- He dicho que voy a ir con mi esposa. - Reprendió Edward con rudeza._

_Sin decir nada más, me tomó del antebrazo y con un movimiento brusco y poco común en su persona, me obligó a ir a su paso. Al entrar al vehículo, me volví hacia su figura pétrea._

_- ¿Qué val mal Edward? - No sé si me asustaba más conocer la respuesta, que animarme a preguntar._

_- No me gusta este juego. Tú eres mi esposa, no tengo porque estar mintiendo sobre nuestro compromiso. Mi vida entera ha sido una mentira y no quiero mezclarte con ello. Eres mi mujer. Prometí estar a tu lado el resto de nuestra existencia. Esta estúpida charada, no debería poner en riesgo nuestro matrimonio. - Proclamó con enojo y frustración._

_- No sabía que nuestro matrimonio, estuviera en riesgo. Yo te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho. Tu quisiste que nos casáramos, para mí ni siquiera hacía falta que lo hiciéramos. Estamos juntos porque decidimos estarlo, no porque ningún papel nos lo diga o porque te sientas obligado por la palabra empeñada. - Intenté razonar ante su súbito arranque. Mil pensamientos se entrechocaban en mi cabeza y todos llegaban a la triste conclusión, que de algún modo se sentía desilusionado y peor... obligado. _

_¿Tendría que ver esto... Irina? ¿O tal vez Tanya? ¿Qué habrían hablado esta mañana? El viaje a casa fue silencioso y mortalmente lúgubre. ¿Dónde habían quedado las pasionales caricias de esta madrugada? ¿Las risas compartidas en la penumbra de nuestra habitación? Veinte años de amor perfecto. ¿Qué había cambiado?_

**Final Flashback**

Aún me rechinan los dientes de solo pensar como descubrí esa misma noche, que mi matrimonio, había llegado a su fin. Una visión que fue más que en un potente veneno, tan potente que acabo mi matrimonio en un segundo y me alejo de todos a quienes quería.

Apreté la carrera, con la esperanza que los pensamientos se alejaran como el paisaje que se desdibujaba en mi alocada huida.

Tan poco fueron sus palabras de disculpa… Un "lo siento", tan pobre que hizo imposible cualquier intento de cruzar el abismo que él mismo cabó.

No pienso, no siento, no vivo. Solo corro.

La inminencia de mi decisión tomada años atrás, me aplasta como una montaña de concreto, por eso es que correr es algo así como un alivio, aunque mi cuerpo no siente alivio, no se cansa.

Solo la sed hace mellas y marca un calendario que respeto. No permitiré que domine lo que queda de mí.

Conciente soy de no tener rumbo fijo y me niego a retener la vista en la fisonomía del paisaje y menos fijarme en algún cartel que indique donde me encuentro. Alice así nunca podría saber de mí. Mi Alice, mi familia, mi espo…

Vuelvo a correr, el camino grita nombres que no quiero escuchar.

Soy un fantasma, un espectro vagabundo que sin destino se desliza, por la tierra, el mar, el hielo, siempre veloz, siempre errante, siempre solitaria.

Evito las urbes y me mantengo alejada de los humanos, mi pies perdieron el calzado y mis ropas se decoloraron y rasgaron. Creo que al principio tuve el plan de mantenerme civilizada y hasta cargaba una mochila con un mínimo de pertenencias. Una pequeña gran suma de dinero para desenvolverme con comodidad. Pero al solo emprender la huida, todos mis planes se fueron con el viento y mi mente solo respondió a mi necesidad de alejarme, correr y correr, ya nada importaba más.

El aspecto selvático de un paraje inhóspito me había brindado buenas presas y me encontraba ensimismada en el placer de la sangre caliente corriendo por mi garganta. Un gato de montaña me había proporcionado ese efímero deleite y mientras dejaba de lado su cuerpo vacío, un reflejo a lo lejos, me sorprendió.

Un instinto primitivo me hizo agazapar y sisee hacia la imagen que un espejo de agua me devolvía. Al segundo me enderecé. Conciente de mi misma.

Una maraña de cabellos, la ropa gastada…,

Mi cara con la palidez y la belleza de lo imposible….

Esa era yo… Isabella Marie Swan…, Isabella Marie Cullen…, Isabella Marie Madsen…, Isabella…, Bella.

- Noooo ! El grito salió potente y feroz de mi garganta. Me volví a asustar de su sonido, hace tanto que no escuchaba mi voz y su resonar repetido en eco, era aterrador - No, no, esa no era Bella. Bella ya no existía.

Esa criatura sin vida que me miraba furiosa desde la charca de agua, no era Bella. Era una vampira fuerte, tormentosamente hermosa, con ojos que destellaban odio en su fulgor dorado, que resoplaba un gruñido ronco y amenazador. Una vampira traicionada, furiosa y salvaje.

**Flashback - 20**** años atrás. **

_La casa, parecía conmocionada y revuelta. En cierto modo, creía que era reflejo de nuestros nuevos huéspedes. Con cierto rencor miré hacia la estancia donde Tanya, se desparramaba en un sillón. Su exquisita belleza no tenía comparación. Me sentí menguada ante su rostro divino. Como presintiendo mi mirada, se volvió a verme con una sonrisa sincera y yo gruñí. Al instante desaparecí por las escaleras._

_Rosalie no tardó mucho en aparecer en mi cuarto._

_- ¿No está Edward contigo? Que extraño. - me dirigió con sigilo, a la vez que se sentaba al borde de la cama. Mi mirada perdida hacia el amplio ventanal debió darle una idea de que no estaba para charlas._

_Después de un rato de incómodo silencio, se animó a continuar._

_- ¿Qué está sucediendo Bella? Sé que no somos las más amigas y que tal vez preferirías que Alice estuviera aquí, pero yo soy tan buena escuchando como ella. - Susurró Rosalie._

_Sin cambiar de postura. Contesté._

_- Edward está dudando de nuestro matrimonio. - Mi voz fue un rebote oscuro como si saliera de un pozo._

_- Imposible. Él te ama con locura. - Meneó la cabeza y el aire se inundó con la fragancia a rosas. - Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él._

_Ni siquiera hice el intento de detenerla, pero para mi sorpresa, la misma Tanya se hizo presente en ese momento y como si hubiese sido partícipe de la conversación, se acercó a mí._

_- Ve a buscarlo. Y no lo dejes solo con Irina. - Ordenó a Rosalie, ante de que ésta desapareciera por la puerta._

_- ¿Qué quieres Tanya? - Murmuré entre dientes. La sabía culpable de lo que pasaba, aunque no supiera bien que era._

_- Yo no soy tu enemiga Bella. - Dijo en un tono tranquilizador. Me volví a mirarla. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Ella amaba a Edward o al menos estaba encaprichada con él._

_Desde hace tres semanas, le había visto dando vueltas alrededor de mi esposo. Si analizaba las pequeñas cosas que sucedieron en ese tiempo, podía ver claramente como él se había alejado de mí durante estos días. Su semblante inquieto, como atormentado. Cuando me había mirado en las últimas noches, me había hecho el amor con desesperación. Como ahuyentado demonios. Debía haber leído su desesperación y no haberme distraido con su pasión. _

_Así que si la venda cayó, era hora de soltar mi lengua._

_-Todo estaba bien, hasta que ustedes vinieron. - Dije casi en un gruñido._

_- Debe ser cierto. Por ello creo que es mejor que nos marchemos. - Contestó para mi desconcierto._

_- Eso no cambiará las cosas. - Solté en respuesta. Si de alguna forma, la presencia de Tanya, le había hecho dudar a Edward, era una herida demasiado grande que subsanar._

_- Creedme que lo hará. - Explicó y al momento se alejó con la fluidez de un espíritu etéreo._

_Mi mente batallaba entre el desconcierto y el enojo, aunque de algún modo escuché los aireados reclamos de las hermanas de Tanya y el resto de los Cullen. Carlisle y Esme, recién acaban de llegar y no entendían ni medio, de lo que estaba pasando. Tanya les había dicho que se marchaban. El ruido de puertas abriendo y cerrando apresuradamente, me hizo levantarme de mi lecho y asomarme a la ventana. Efectivamente se iban y un dejo de vergüenza me obligó a salir de mi encierro._

_Cuando quise bajar, me detuve al escuchar una voz susurrante en la habitación de invitados._

_- Sabes que yo puedo esperarte Edward. Ella nunca te dará lo que yo puedo darte. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. - La voz era embriagadora, cautivante._

_- Ella es mi esposa, le prometí... No puedo dejarla. - Contestó él. _

_- Solo amas un reflejo. Ella era humana y te subyugó con su sangre. Ahora puedes elegir. Elígeme. Tócame, Siénteme Edward. Bésame. - Demandó la voz femenina._

_Un gemido bajo y terriblemente familiar, acalló la súplica, justo al instante que me pare frente a la puerta abierta._

_Edward le besaba apasionadamente, sus manos recorrían con voracidad los contornos de su cuerpo._

_No atiné a decir nada. Me llevé la mano a mi boca, silenciando el grito de horror que me llenaba. De repente a mi lado, Carlisle se hizo presente._

_- Edward. - Grito._

_Separaron sus labios de inmediato, pero las manos de mi esposo, aún continuaban en la espalda de ella. Abrió mucho sus ojos y pestañeo un par de veces como buscando despabilarse de un sueño. En verdad la que estaba despertando era yo._

_- Bella. Lo siento. - Dijo con voz tan baja que ningún oído humano podría haberle escuchado. Le soltó e hizo un paso hacia mí._

_- No. - Negué interponiendo mi brazo extendido y corrí a nuestra habitación._

_Afuera se desataba una discusión a gritos y yo cerré mi mente hacia todo lo demás._

_Nada quedaba por hacer o decir, no podía convivir con esto. No era justo tampoco que mi familia se viera envuelta en mi tragedia. Era mi luto, mi pena, mi desgracia. Así que me fui. Me alejé de ellos, me alejé de él. Sin decir nada. Sin decir adiós._

**Final Flasback**

Me perdí en mi mente y retrocedí instintivamente hacia la montaña, hasta que mi espalda dio con la piedra. Mis manos se hundieron en su dureza cual puñado de arena y me hice un ovillo aferrándome las piernas. los recuerdos dolían como si fuera ayer.

Mirando sin mirar, mi mente se distrajo en una infinidad de nadas y permanecí quieta, tan quieta y por tanto tiempo que los animales volvieron al lugar, olvidándose del depredador que se había mimetizado con la piedra.

La inmovilidad se me daba bien y supe de algún modo que podría permanecer allí hasta el final de los tiempos.

¿Sería en ese final, entre los cataclismos de la humanidad que me encontrarían convertida en una estatua.?

Pasaron muchos crepúsculos mientras la inconciencia me gano por completo.

Si tan solo pudiera olvidar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Mi afecto a Cammixu, mi fiel amiga de Chile (ávida lectora) y a Magtam1830 de México (increible autora - pasen)**

**Aquí les dejo el primer cap. Espero no marearlas con los Fashback, pero es la forma en que la mente atormentada de Bella, recorre esos momentos. El próximo es de Edward y si opinan que es un "estúpido" es que vamos bien. Pero no se preocupen... va a sufrir mucho.**

**Bienvenidos. siempre. Con cariño Mirna**


	3. Capítulo 2 Desesperado Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capitulo 2

Desesperado

**EDWARD **

- ¿Bella está aquí? - Miré sin ver a mi madre. Sus ojos llenos de amor me sostuvieron la mirada.

- Aún no cariño. Ven salgamos, acompáñame, vamos. - Susurró Esme.

- No …. tengo que estar aquí, esperarla. Ella va a volver - Un sonido llamo mi atención. A lo lejos un automóvil se acercaba acelerando por la autopista. Seguro era ella.

Me quede mirando hacia la ventana. Anochecía; otro crepúsculo y este era más oscuro. No quería pasar otra noche sin la tibieza de su cuerpo. Ella sabe que le amo, va a volver de un momento a otro. ¿Y si ya entró por la puerta? Siempre me sorprende.

- ¡ Volvió! Sentí un ruido abajo. - Miré de nuevo a Esme. Le ví suspirar con tristeza y aún así no me importó.

- Es tu padre, ella … ella no …. aún no regresó. -– Vagamente dio un paso para acercárseme. - Alimentarte te haría bien. Edward tienes que salir. - Su mirada compasiva era un bálsamo en mis pensamientos inquietos.

No escuche las últimas partes de su oración, solo estaba pendiente de que alguien subía con sigilo por las escaleras. **N**o escuchaba nada en su mente, era ella, Miré hacia la puerta con esperanza. Carlisle apareció. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que no quería comprender, tal vez venía avisarme que ella estaba abajo.

- ¿Bella está aquí? - Vi su cabeza moverse negativamente, mientras mantenía un gesto dolido. - Ella va a volver - Solo tenía que esperar.

**Flashback – Hace siete años atrás. Cuando era feliz.**

" … Entre a la habitación, justo cuando ella acababa de cambiarse. El delicado camisón que llevaba puesto, no era corto, ni transparente. No era en nada parecido a los extravagantes conjuntos de seda y encaje, que Alice le había obsequiado para nuestra "Luna de miel" . Mi adorada y exquisita esposa.

Su olor, me llenó las fosas nasales y no pude evitar compararle, con aquel que me había obsesionado al conocerle. Cerré los ojos y mi mente recordó su perfume embriagador. No podía dejar de recordar que era su esencia, la que en primera me había subyugado. De no haberme resistido, la hubiese matado ese primer día de clases. Pero había vencido mi control. Me di tiempo a conocerla y aprendí a amarla. Conocí el dolor y aprendí de la pasión con ella y lo más importante. Le había convertido para mí. Había tomado lo más precioso: Su vida.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi rostro y aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrute del recorrido de su caricia. Si no le hubiese transformado, su tacto sería más cálido y suave. Hubiese sentido su corazón retumbando como un caballo desbocado y su cercanía hubiese culminado en una, una … catástrofe. Pero ahora no. Odiaba las ideas que me rondaban en la mente durante estos últimos días.

La mano de Bella se perdió en el elástico del pantalón, deslizándose más allá de mi bajo vientre. Gemí en la urgencia de hundirme entre sus íntimos pliegues. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mi amada con su belleza perfecta e inmortal. Con desesperación bebí de sus labios, jugando con su lengua en deliciosos círculos. Ya no había más miedo a dañarla. Su cuerpo ya nunca sería el frágil obstáculo para demostrarle mi deseo. Apreté su cintura y ella se frotó contra mi dureza. Eso mandó al tacho todo pensamiento y la empujé contra la pared. Ella sostuvo sus piernas a mí alrededor y en un segundo las barreras de nuestras prendas quedaron regadas de cualquier forma por la habitación.

La poseí como si tuviera mil demonios juntos. Bruscamente la embestí, llevándola al clímax una y otra vez. Mi propio deseo, se había alojado unas tres veces sin siquiera tener la necesidad de salirme de su cuerpo. Más y más. Cada día necesitaba más de ella y mi pasión parecía no saciarse. Pero los últimos días una necesidad más acuciante, enervaba mi pensamiento. El anhelo perdido de su humanidad. Irina decía que parte de ese sentimiento de culpa que me embargaba, residía en que me había enamorado de su sangre, antes que de su persona y que si lograba conciliar ese vacío, encontraría la paz. Si ella me había dado todo, como podía vacilar aún. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la repulsión de mis propios pensamientos y la furia trajo a consecuencia una nueva horda de pasión descontrolada que acalle en un encuentro extendido y descontrolado con mi esposa. Mi eterna esposa.

Con el alba, comenzamos a divagar sobre como aparentaríamos conocernos en el instituto y hasta me hizo reir cuando bromeó sobre la forma que pretendería tirar sus libros, para que corriera a socorrerla. Como si sus afilados sentidos ahora necesitaran de mi ayuda. Allí mi ánimo cayó. Nunca más necesitaría de mi ayuda. Ahora era tan fuerte, ágil y coordinada como yo.

Ella partió con Rosalie y Kate en el jeep de Emmett. En cierta forma me desesperé al verla desaparecer, en la curva que daba al acceso a nuestra casa. De todos modos, estaba contento de salir. Secretamente coincidía con Esme, que repetía una y otra vez que era mala idea que las hermanitas Denalí convivieran con nosotros. Era latente el malestar que en Bella provocaba las sugestivas miradas que Tanya.

Tal vez… tal vez si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de la persistente ensoñación que Tanya mantenía para conmigo, podría haber salvado mi matrimonio. Esa mañana compartí mis preocupaciones con Irina. Ella en verdad parecía entender más de mí que yo mismo. Su voz cálida e hipnótica, parecía tranquilizar mi conciencia y hasta me convenció que era genial compartir un nuevo inicio con mi esposa. Comencé a relatarle cosas de cuando nos habíamos conocido. Como era ella con su torpeza, la forma en que se ruborizaba, el sensual mordisco a su labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, como su corazón se revolucionaba al estar cerca. Nuestro primer beso. Mi primer beso y el calor de su cuerpo encendido.

No sé como había llegado a confiar tanto en Irina. Tal vez la ausencia de mi hermana Alice, hacía que me hubiese volcado a su gentil compañía, además en parte estaba embargado por la tristeza que ella emanaba. Si bien seguía tomada por la pérdida de Laurent, había logrado conciliar la pena y ya no nos culpaba por lo sucedido. No parecía haber fingimiento en su pensar.

Ensimismado en esas palabras y con la añoranza de la cándida Bella de mi memoria, casi creí que iba en el auto con ella. Hasta podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón y el delicioso elixir de su sangre tentándome otra vez. De repente caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto y la persona que iba a mi lado no era Bella, pues ella estaba frente a mí. Mis ojos se desenfocaron por unas milésimas de segundos y volví a mirar a quién iba colgada de mi brazo. Era Irina y al frente Bella. Irina y al frente Bella, repitió mi cabeza.

- Bella. - Logre soltar en un graznido.

- Si… así me llamo. - Dijo mi amor con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan confundido. Como podía extrañar a algo que tenía delante de mí. Que mierda pasaba por mi cabeza enferma, que no podía disfrutar la bendición de esa maravillosa persona que me había dado todo.

- Vamos a clases. - Repliqué y me fue tan difícil, aparentar normalidad.

De repente la voz mental de kate, le reprochaba a Irina de su comportamiento. "Nunca deberíamos haber venido", "¿Qué diablos estabas diciéndole?", "Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Irina", acusaba con fiero tono.

- Solo hemos hablado de cosas intrascendentes. Lugares que visitamos con Bella y cosas así. - Alegué en una clara necesidad de defender a mi amiga. Ella no tenía culpa de mi confusión. Ella solo había sido una paciente escucha.

Kate, me miró con cierta reprobación y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que mudaba sus pensamientos a helados paisajes, para que no pudiera leerles.

- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo que está sucediendo. Habíamos quedado que haríamos como que no nos conociéramos y ahora estamos casi discutiendo. - Acotó Bella.

- Nada Bella. No pasa nada. Vamos a clases. - Concluyó Kate.

La jornada fue desastrosa. Pensamientos inapropiados hacia una mujer casada "mi mujer", se perfilaban por casi la totalidad de la población masculina y yo destilaba una furia asesina. Tanta fue mi frustración, que al final de las clases, tiré a la borda la estúpida charada. Quería estar con mi esposa. Nada más con ella y así lo dije. De repente el comentario de Irina, sobre que ella iba a acompañarme, me molestó y le contesté de muy mal modo. Totalmente fuera de mí, procedí a casi arrastrar a Bella hasta mi auto.

- ¿Qué val mal Edward? - Consultó Bella con inquietud.

- No me gusta este juego. Tú eres mi esposa, no tengo porque estar mintiendo sobre nuestro compromiso. Mi vida entera ha sido una mentira y no quiero mezclarte con ello. Eres mi mujer. Prometí estar a tu lado el resto de nuestra existencia. Esta estúpida charada, no debería poner en riesgo nuestro matrimonio. - Largué sin la mínima consideración de todo lo que reflejaba mis palabras.

- No sabía que nuestro matrimonio, estuviera en riesgo. Yo te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho. Tu quisiste que nos casáramos, para mí ni siquiera hacía falta que lo hiciéramos. Estamos juntos porque decidimos estarlo, no porque ningún papel nos lo diga o porque te sientas obligado por la palabra empeñada. - Respondió Bella y lo que quedaba de conciencia en mí, se empequeñeció como un pedrusco negro.

Desgraciado egoísta, me reprendía una y otra vez en el trayecto a casa. Apenas llegamos, subimos a nuestro cuarto y me abalancé sobre ella. Necesitaba poseerla de inmediato. Acallar mis propios demonios, con la dulzura de su cuerpo. Pero Bella interpuso una mano firme ante mi avance. Era la primera vez que me rechazaba. Me decía que no, sin siquiera haber hablado. Y era justo.

Nos miramos plenamente unos minutos. Como dos desconocidos enfrentándose. Mi Bella perfecta en su inmortalidad buceaba en mi mirada con sus ojos de un maravilloso dorado. Incertidumbre. Dolor. No sé qué ella vio en los míos. ¿Cómo explicarle, que solo extrañaba a ella misma? O lo que era, antes de que en mi egoísmo, la convirtiera.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y salí de nuestro dormitorio. Las voces de mi familia descorrían conclusiones de nuestro comportamiento. Decidí excluir las voces mentales y auditivas, tanto como pudiera y me fui a la última habitación de la planta alta. Si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez algo me hubiese advertido de la negra oscuridad que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas.

Por la puerta abierta, observé como Irina hacía su valija. Me quedé vacilante en el pasillo. Maldiciéndome por acarrear la discordia en la familia. El tema con Bella parecía atraer la atención del resto sobre Irina, aunque hasta entonces yo no comprendía porqué. De repente una furiosa Rosalie, se apareció.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward Anthony Cullen? Como te atreves a dudar de tu amor por Bella, después que ella ha dado todo por ti. - Proclamó aireadamente, mientras agitaba su puño delante de mis narices.

- Yo no dudo de mi amor por Bella. Ella es perfecta… soy yo el que no parece ser suficientemente bueno para ella. - Respondí con vacilación.

Lejanas imágenes de una frase dicha por mi Bella mortal, me trajeron nuevos girones de ese anhelo que me habría el pecho en una obstinación constante. Era un idiota masoquista.

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño. Cullen. - Gruño una Rosalie totalmente desconocida. Desde cuanto se había vuelto tan protectora para con Bella.

No contesté. La amenaza latente de su cabeza, prometía torturas sumamente dolorosas. Si supiera que en las últimas semanas… vivía en una prolongada tortura con mi propia vacilación. Amaba a Bella. La amaba más que a mi propia vida. Amaba a mi Bella humana y a mi Bella vampiro. Lo que mi mente no conjugaba era esa desgraciada fascinación que inclinaba la balanza hacia la Bella mortal. La que olía tan deliciosamente bien.

Otra vez mis pensamientos me traicionaron y casi podía olfatear su efluvio en el aire. Negué con la cabeza y me volví hacia la puerta entreabierta. Irina me miraba desde allí. Entré.

- Quiero disculparme por mi proceder de hoy. Ni siquiera sé cómo pedirte perdón por lo que está sucediendo. - Le dije avergonzado, recordando cómo le había contestado en el instituto.

- No es nada Edward. Yo te comprendo. Te conozco… tal vez más de lo que tú mismo te conoces. Puedo ver tu lucha por conciliar tus deseos con tus pensamientos. - Susurró Irina avanzando a mi encuentro.

El aire me golpeó trayendo el olor de la sangre de Bella. Como podían ser los recuerdos tan vividos. Es que estaba perdiendo la razón. Podía un vampiro enloquecer. Carlisle había dicho que Bella me había enloquecido desde la primera vez que la había visto. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, buscando la cordura y cuando los abrí me perdí por completo.

Bella me observaba a unos milímetros. Alzando su rostro con la tibieza de su piel que olía a Fresia. El color de suave crema, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus preciosos ojos chocolate que me envolvían en promesas de una pasión que quemaba. Sus labios llenos trajeron nuevas palabras, en ese tono ronco y desatimbrado con el que me habló la primera vez.

- Ven conmigo Edward. Déjala. - La voz de mi Bella humana, me pedía que abandonara a mi Bella inmortal.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. - Respondí en un soplido que no sé si salió de mi boca.

- Sabes que yo puedo esperarte Edward. Ella nunca te dará lo que yo puedo darte. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. - Volvió a atacar mi hermosa Bella humana.

- Ella es mi esposa. No puedo dejarla. - Intenté concentrar mis ideas, luchando contra la ensoñación que me atormentaba.

La visión era perfecta hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su latir. El cuello palpitaba con el mismo desenfreno que yo recordaba y la urgencia de mi entrepierna me desequilibro con la misma rapidez.

- Solo amas un reflejo. Ella era humana y te subyugó con su sangre. Ahora puedes elegir. Elígeme. Tócame, Siénteme Edward. Bésame. - Demandó la voz femenina que en cierto momento pareció ser más grave de lo que podía acordarme, pero ya estaba perdido.

Me acerqué anhelante a sus labios abultados y la devoré con ansias de volver a sentir su calidez mortal. Mis manos acariciaban con desesperación cada parte de su cuerpo, buscando retener su calor en el trazo de mis gélidas caricias.

De repente el grito de Carlisle me trajo a la realidad.

- Edward. - Retó con furia. A su lado mi esposa. Mi Bella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Incrédulos de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía estar ella allí, si yo la tenía entre mis brazos?

Miré a la persona que tenía abrazada y los suaves mechones castaños, se disolvieron en el rubio ceniciento de Irina. Los ojos chocolates ahora eran de un rasgado iris amarillo que me miraban con burla. Pestañé un par de veces y me volví hacia mi Bella. Mi única Bella. Mi único amor.

- Bella. Lo siento. - Comencé a formular. Mi cabeza buscaba la cordura para componer este error trágico.

- No. - Negó Bella extendiendo su brazo hacia mí. Luego corrió hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Con un gruñido volví a apresar a Irina, que comenzaba a carcajearse como una loca. La zamarree con fuerzas, mientras Carlisle intentaba separarme.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, maldita bruja?

- Nada más que lo que tú deseabas, galán del siglo pasado. Recuperaste a tu Bella por unos segundos. La mujer perfecta que siempre haz añorado en tu retorcida cabeza. - Exclamó Irina. Convulsionaba en carcajadas oscuras y descontroladas.

El resto de mi familia, no tardó en atender el jaleo. Ellos están más que enterados de lo que había pasado.

- Nos vamos ya. - Gritó Tanya, jalando a Irina hacia la puerta de enfrente.

- No hasta que le aclare a Bella, lo que ha hecho. - Solté entre dientes.

- Lo que tú le has hecho, grandísimo imbécil. Solo tú le has sido infiel con un puto recuerdo. - Grito Irina. Kate la abofeteo con tal fuerza que su cabeza giró en un ángulo extraño. De ser humana, su cuello no hubiese resistido y de ser así yo hubiese bailado feliz a su alrededor.

Ahora podía ver con claridad, como nos había manejado. Sugiriendo cosillas aquí y allá. Usando su poder para confundirme. Irina era como una sirena, que encandilaba a sus víctimas. Usaba su sugestión para hacerles creer que estaban con la mayor fantasía de sus vidas. Así los seducía y yo tonto de los más tontos, había caído en su trampa.

- Eres una vil mujerzuela. - Solté con las palabras más ofensivas que en mi vida me atreví a pronunciar.

- Y tú eres un traidor. Enamorándote de una humana. Ahora sabrás lo que duele perder al ser que amas. Porque la perdiste Edward. La perdiste. - Escupió las palabras y al momento Rosalie, se abalanzó.

- Maldita, bruja manipuladora. - Insultó Rosalie a la vez que se tiraba a su garganta con claras intenciones de destrozarle el cuello.

Emmett le abrazó por la cintura, al momento que la mano de ella alcanzaba la quijada de Irina. Parte de la mandíbula, los dientes y su lengua, salieron despedidas del grosero golpe. El alarido fue cortado abruptamente por el desmembramiento. Sus hermanas miraron con horror el rostro desfigurado de Irina, partido en cientos de pedazos. Carlisle se interpuso entre ellas y nosotros, a sabiendas que el enfrentamiento era inminente. Los pensamientos de las hermanas se debatían en la lealtad hacia nuestra familia y la equivocada cruzada de su hermana.

- Tranquilos. No nos encausemos en algo que lamentaríamos aún más. - Proclamó Carlisle, extendiendo sus brazos.

Esme lloraba, ante la horrible escena. Rosalie aún jadeaba sostenida por un Emmett que aún no podía entender qué demonios pasaba. Irina se retorcía en el suelo. Tanya fue la primera en abandonar la actitud defensiva, mientras que Kate ya comenzaba a buscar con desesperación los grises pedregullos en que se habían transformado los desechos de Irina.

Yo solo podía observar la escena con los brazos caídos. Mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas y por dentro un vació comenzaba a jalarme hacia un oscuro pozo.

- Lo siento mucho. Si quieres… yo hablaré con Bella. - Alcancé a escuchar que decía Tanya.

Bella. Mi cabeza volvió a la lucidez y corrí como un desaforado hacia nuestro cuarto. Estaba vació aunque su olor permanecía allí. Le seguí hacia el pasillo, pero nada. Luego bajé hacia la sala y percibí como el rastro iba hacia la sala de música. La luz apagada no fue dificultad para que observara el ventanal trasero abierto de par en par. Las cortinas se agitaban como un fantasma. Como una mano blanca diciendo adiós y antes de verlo lo supe.

Sobre la tapa del piano donde tantas veces había tocado para ella. Descansaba la sortija que le había dado cuando le pedí matrimonio. Bella me había dejado. …"

**Fin Flashback**

- Alice y Jasper estarán aquí dentro de unos días - Dijo Carlisle - A que te alegra tener a tus hermanos cerca.

La cálida voz de mi padre, me trajo de vuelta al presente. Bien no sabía qué fecha era, pero era el ahora. ¿O no? ¿Tal vez solo ha pasado unos segundos? Las Denali acaban de partir con la bruja de Irina, desfigurada para el resto de lo que dure su miserable vida inmortal y yo acabo de alcanzar a Bella, tras perseguirla por no sé cuánto tiempo. Sonreí y miré a mi creador que no compartió mi simpatía y me miraba atribulado. ¿Esto era real?

_ ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto? - Agregó Esme esperanzada.

El reloj marcó la ausencia con precisión quirúrgica. Era el presente y ella no estaba conmigo.

- No. No puedo salir. Si ella vuelve y no me encuentra o si llamara y yo no estuviera, no podría …. Ella …. va a volver, todo será como antes.

Mire hacia la ventana abierta, siempre abierta por donde Bella había huido hace casi siete años. Sabía exactamente cada segundo de su partida, no me permitía olvidarlo, solo la cuenta del reloj marcando su ausencia, me mantenía cuerdo.

Ni siquiera la sed hacia mella en mí, podría nunca más beber esperándola. Pero mi familia estaba allí para cubrir mis debilidades. Habían llegado al tanto de traerme presas a la habitación, tras meses de abstinencia.

Vagamente tengo presente sus gestos o palabras, ella ocupa todo pensamiento, todo mi ser reclama su presencia. Se que no podrá perdonarme, pero también se que volverá, porque ama a mi familia, y porque me ama sobre cada error que pudiera haber cometido; ella va a volver y yo estaré allí esperándola.

Mi pobre amor, mi ángel. ¿Que le había hecho? Obligándola a escoger el camino solitario de la inmortalidad, como si aún no me sintiera culpable de haberla transformado. El egoísmo es el pecado más grande que he cometido, siempre supe que tendría que pagar por ello y si la muerte no era una opción, aquí estoy en casi vida atormentándome por haberle robado la suya.

Mi dulce esposa, que desiertos momentos estaría soportando por mi culpa, como estaría, donde estaría y con quién… esa pregunta había comenzado a colarse en mi mente en forma horrorosa.

Ella era de una esencia tan delicada y efímera que no concebía verla sola, si algún inmortal se cruzara en su camino, de seguro quedaría prendado de su exquisita personalidad y la adoraría, tanto como yo le adoro. De solo pensar que su ternura pudiera encontrar un destinatario que no fuera yo, me vuelvo desquiciado. Ella es mía, mi esposa, mi Bella… ¿Qué he hecho?

Ella era tan humana aún en su perfecta inmortalidad, que no temía por sus elecciones, porque la sabía siempre correcta en sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Seguro se rodearía de humanos, porque así era ella. Pasaría desapercibida entre la gente, deslumbrando a uno que otro con su hermosura y seguiría cultivando su inteligencia. Estaría triste, infinitamente triste y eso haría más insoportable su belleza. Era tan frágil para este mundo y yo no solo la había apartado de mi lado sino que también la había desprovisto de una familia que la amaba, la protegía. Que derecho podría reclamarle al destino si ella conseguía ser feliz con alguien más, después de haberle hecho tanto daño.

Cuantas veces Alice la vio sobrecogida por el dolor y tantas veces corrimos tras pistas de su paradero sin éxito. Se había esfumado con toda la intención de no querer ser encontrada y su tenacidad era incomparable.

Ella quiso amarme, a pesar de ser un monstruo, así lo eligió y nada pudo detenerla. Ella quiso dejarme, a pesar de su devoción, así lo eligió y nada podría hacer para encontrarla. Nada, así que allí estaba en la nada, esperándola con la sola esperanza que se decidiera volver, no por mí, por mi familia, por el cariño que los unía y que nada tenía que ver con mi idiotez.

Un Teléfono abajo, reclamó mi atención… ¿Sería ella esta vez?

- ¿Es Bella?- Miré al vació intentando percibir quién hablaba por teléfono con Carslie. La voz de Jasper sonó en mis finísimos sentidos, solo escuché dos palabras seguidas para perder la curiosidad y sumergirme en mi agonía nuevamente.

Mi madre se acercó con gesto vacilante y cuidadoso, levanto su mano y acarició con delicadeza mis cabellos. Veía que estaba haciendo pero no sentía nada.

Estaba muerto, realmente vacío, ella se había llevado todas las sensaciones, todos los colores, los sonidos, solo me queda el aturdimiento de la soledad, la desesperación de la soledad. La maldición de una eternidad sin ella.

¿Alguna vez sentiste que odiabas o amabas parte de una misma persona? ¿Y si se pudiera amar más a el recuerdo del ser amado, que a protagonista actual de nuestro afecto? Sí. Somos tan complejas y raras como este Edward.

Queridas amigas. Espero que este capítulo capte la intensidad de esa confusión. No es fácil amar y ser consecuente con el sentimiento a través de los años. Ojalá algo bueno les llegue con esta historia y se mantenga fiel a los personajes que describió Meyer. Es un verdadero desafío del que solo espero salir parada.

Dedicado a la Srta. Rose.

Bienvenidos. Con Cariño. Siempre. Mirna.


	4. Capítulo 4 La Presa Bella y Alice

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capitulo 3

La presa

**BELLA**

No vino el fin. Solo la sed atormentando mis sentidos, desgarrándome por dentro, reclamando su poder sobre mí. Llamándome a salir de mí encierro.

Aunque mi cuerpo había permanecido en una misma posición por mucho tiempo, el olor de la sangre me enderezo cual resorte.

Tan potente, dulce y embriagador. Nunca sentí olor así. Apreté la mandíbula mientras mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña y mis músculos se crisparon, anticipando la conquista. Creo que sonreí, mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia la brisa que venía del este. Fue en esa acción que reconocí el sabor humano de su enloquecedor disparo y nada más se interpuso contra el salvaje deseo. Sed… oscura pasión de mi naturaleza pérfida.

Corrí tan doblegada por mi mente aturdida, que no pude detenerme hasta que mi vista dio con la fuente del olor. A menos de un kilómetro, densas columnas de humo, subían hacia el cielo señalando un accidente. Terrible y mortal.

El aroma de mi perdición venía envuelto con la inconfundible señal del combustible ardiendo, maderas, metal y algo más. A cada metro, la esencia se hacía más fuerte y de seguro mis ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

Rápida y sigilosa, llegue al lugar. Una avioneta yacía estrellada contra una formación rocosa, cerca del cauce de un río. Entre sus formas retorcidas, había tres cuerpos expuestos y el tesoro de su sangre fluía hacia mí.

No eran cuerpos. Eran personas y mi oído capto el sonido de un corazón luchando por vivir. Una de ellas agonizaba y yo allí para sellar su suerte en un frío beso.

Mi mente se encendió rezongando por la súbita urgencia. Mis sentidos estaban totalmente cegados por el intenso olor. Mis pensamientos chocaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control: Beber. Salir corriendo. Beber. Dar muerte.

Volví a alzar mi cabeza totalmente embriagada; pero de pronto un gemido casi inaudible, llamó mi atención. Mi vista voló hacia su origen, para encontrar unos ojos oscuros, mirándome con una mezcla de dolor y fascinación. Una mirada abierta y humana, que no reflejaba el pavor del encuentro con el depredador que era. Ojos oscuros, que me reflejaban con entendimiento y de pronto me sentí tambalear al filo de un precipicio. La pendiente delgada por donde se deslizaba el átomo de conciencia que aún quedaba en mi ser. Pude verme refulgiendo bajo el sol abrazador. Mis ropas y mi cabello moviéndose en la brisa caliente. ¿Esta seria la visión que acompañaría sus últimos latidos?

El ritmo errático de su corazón, se aceleró y con su sonido supe la horrorosa verdad. Había encontrado mi propio "cantante". La perdición tenía el rostro de un joven, de piel cetrina y cabello negro. Me perdí en su mirada tanto como lo había echo con su fantástico olor. El conocimiento no me hizo sentir diferente, tanto daño me había echo su engaño que ya no me importaba caer rendida en la tentación. En alguna parte de mi cerebro, una risa descontrolada se carcajeaba ante la miserable casualidad. Así debía el destino oscuro darme una última lección sobre la triste elección de mi naturaleza. La voz de Rosalie sobresalía entre la negrura, diciéndome que siempre habría algo más que desearía. Cuando ya no puedo aferrarme a su recuerdo. Cuando me enfrento sola al resto de mis días para acuñar mi desgracia. La sangre reclamaba con urgencia… sangre, sangre humana.

**ALICE **

Una sensación extraña me embargaba en los últimos días. Me sentía ansiosa, extrañamente exaltada o mejor dicho, más de lo normal. Incluso Jasper no me soportaba y había tenido que ir a cazar antes del fin de semana. Como si todo el cumulo de emociones que le había contagiado, terminaran por agotarle. Pensar en mi caballeroso amor, me iluminó el rostro.

Tal vez esa creciente ansiedad tuviera que ver con nuestra decisión de volver para visitar a mis padres y mi hermano. Mi pobre hermano, mi idiota hermano Edward.

A veces pienso en él con melancolía y tristeza, pero en el mayor de los casos, mi furia e impotencia me ganaban la mano. Los sentimientos encontrados siempre estaban asociados a su nombre y a la ausencia de mi querida amiga Bella.

A veces me cuestionaba ¿Si yo hubiese estado presente, habría obrado Edward de esa forma? ¿Bella nos habría abandonado? Preguntas que no tenían razón de ser. No podía cambiar el pasado, estábamos atados a las decisiones tomadas y por más que me disgustara, ni siquiera Irina era la total culpable de lo que había pasado. Parte de mí era consciente del resentimiento de Irina al momento que decidieron irse a vivir con mi familia, pero no habiendo decidido un plan de acción, creí con el corazón que era una forma de reconciliar nuestros lazos de hermandad.

Esa desquiciada mujer solo había alentado, la brecha que el mismo Edward había trazado al no aceptar la inmortalidad de Bella. Parecía obstinado a ser infeliz. A veces, a veces… quisiera golpearle con toda mi fuerza para ver si así se le quita la estupidez.

Claro que también me enojaba con Bella. ¿Cómo no había podido percibir el engaño de Irina? Luego la comprensión de que la traición iba más allá de haberlo encontrado en los brazos de otra mujer, me volvía a la certeza que tal vez aun sabiendo la verdad, tampoco se hubiera quedado. Pero al menos, yo me hubiese ido con ella. Me sentía incompleta sin su presencia.

Bella nos había unido más, nos había traído la frescura de su humanidad, su ternura nos había sensibilizado. Su marcha nos desbasto. Fue inevitable la separación.

Ahora todo era tardío. Devastador para mi hermano, tristísimo para la familia y sin predicciones para el futuro. Con respecto a Bella, estaba completamente ciega y eso me hacía sentir muy vulnerable. Nunca perdería la esperanza de encontrarla y cientos de veces creí sentir su presencia en mis visiones y allí corrimos, para darnos con tapera. Al cabo de varios años nos cansamos de seguir pistas. A veces creía percibir su dirección y allí partía Jasper, o Emmett para buscarla. Cada regreso era una frustración más para mí e incrementaba la desesperación de Edward. Al tiempo no pude resistirme más al clima emocional de la casa. Dejamos de asistir al colegio, nos alejamos de las tareas que nos mantenían bajo la apariencia humana y por último decidimos irnos a vivir a Barrow, Alaska.

En Estados Unidos quedo Esme y Carlisle, acompañando a mi hermano que se negaba a salir de ese lugar, obsesionado con el regreso de Bella.

Por temporadas, Rosalie y Emmet viajaban desde Vancouver para quedarse a cuidarlo, pues su desinterés por todo, lo había despojado de cualquier cualidad apreciable. No hablaba con nadie, su comunicación era solo para preguntar por ella. Un espectro apagado y malhumorado, que nada tenía que ver con la personalidad fuerte y decidida que tenía mi hermano. Al negarse a alimentarse, su carácter se volvió irascible y cambiante. Por momentos furioso y otros se dejaba caer abatido en agónicos sollozos, sin lágrimas.

No soportaba verlo así por mucho tiempo. Si tuviera la voluntad de salir de su habitación, seguro encontraría la forma de terminar con su existencia. Por ello nuestro miedo de dejarlo solo.

Tan sumido en su culpa, se había vuelto demente. Se revolcaba en su desesperación, negándose a toda realidad a su alrededor. Con recelo me mantenía en vigilancia de que la familia de los Vulturis llegara a conocer su estado. Solo de pensarlo, me estremecía.

El sonido estrepitoso de metales, chocando contra la roca, me hizo voltear violentamente hacia la ventana. ¿Es que algo había colapsado afuera de la mansión? El sonido fue acompañado por imágenes de una avioneta accidentada entre vegetación selvática. Unos ojos mirando suplicantes y la urgencia de la sed inundando mi boca al ver la sangre derramada. - ¡Bella!.


	5. Capítulo 5 Mío Cantante  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capitulo 4

Mio cantante

**BELLA**

La sangre reclamaba con urgencia… sangre, sangre humana.

Nunca, nunca había probado sangre humana, siempre pude contenerme y siempre estuve cuidada por mi familia. Pero hace tiempo que vagaba solitaria, abandonada a mis instintos y él era tan apetitoso. Fue la evocación de esa palabra en unos labios perfectos, lo que me llevo a detenerme una fracción de segundo. El segundo que le salvo la vida, el segundo que ahora me imponía cordura.

Deje de respirar y me concentre en controlar el impulso asesino.

No lo hice antes, menos ahora, yo era fuerte y sobreviviría a mi naturaleza.

Sin demora salte por entre el desastre de hierros y aparte con la ligereza de una pluma, las partes retorcidas. Llegué a él. Por su costado izquierdo manaba el néctar rojo de su vida manchando sus ropas, delatando una grave herida. No tendría más que veinte y tantos años. Los otros ocupantes eran dos hombres mayores, uno estaba en el lugar del piloto y se desparramaba sin vida sobre los controles humeantes. El otro ni valía atención, porque todo evidenciaba la violencia del aterrizaje.

Sentía que por momentos mi escasa conciencia sucumbiría al embate de su embriagador perfume, pero ello no demoró mi determinación de ayudarlo. Tome su cuerpo levantándolo sin esfuerzo por entre los hierros hasta depositarlo a un costado. Desee tanto no haber dedicado décadas a estudiar literatura y haber aprendido algo más de medicina. Sería tan útil en ese momento.

Tome su pulso, rasgue sus ropas por sobre el sangrado, tan solo por comprobar lo poco que podía hacer ante la gravedad de la situación. Un pedazo de hierro sobresalía por entre sus carnes, atravesándole parcialmente su costado. Probablemente tenía una pierna rota y otras contusiones, que mi examen no detectaba.

El volvió a gemir y abrió sus ojos marrones hacia mí. Mi garganta respondió al unísono quemándome por dentro, desgarrando mis ideas. Fijo su mirada en mi rostro, entre sorpresa y alivio. En un forzado espasmo dijo algo que sonó a "ayuda" y se aferró a mi brazo sin notar la dureza o frialdad de mi piel.

Hace décadas que no fui tan humana como en ese momento, olvidando mi historia, mi pena, mi naturaleza. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras boqueaba tratando de reponerme al contacto, buscando aire fresco con que llenar mis pulmones. No me hacía falta respirar pero era parte de un reflejo de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo estaba tan confundido.

Me incorporé soltando su agarre y retrocedí hacia los restos siniestrados para poner a cubierto los cuerpos restantes. Nada podía hacer por ellos, pero sabía que no podía dejarlos allí. El incendio avanzaba voraz y el combustible detonó al poco tiempo.

Me puse andar sosteniéndolo con un titánico abrazo y con mis sentidos enfocados en encontrar ayuda. Una marcha brutal y extenuante; pero mi fuerza sobrehumana se sobreponía a cualquier obstáculo. Estaba furiosamente decidida a salvarlo, porque era mi humanidad la que salvaba en cada paso que daba. Era reconocer que no me había vencido, que seguiría existiendo después de él y que podía enfrentarme al infierno de una inmortalidad solitaria.

No tarde más de una hora en descubrir una ruta pavimentada y en la seguridad del rumbo, tomé velocidad hacia una de sus direcciones señalizadas por un cartel. Los primeros indicios de una población no tardaron en aparecer mientras al reparo de la creciente oscuridad continué mi marcha.

Las luces que comenzaban a ser más frecuentes me obligaron a aminorar mi paso, mientras el joven continuaba hablándome, presa del dolor y la fiebre. Si volví a respirar en todo ese tiempo, ni lo recuerdo.

El resplandor de la ciudad se fue haciendo más notorio y cercano. Casi con claridad, escuchaba las voces de sus ocupantes, llamando a las actividades rutinarias que yo había dejado hace décadas atrás. El ruido acompasado del corazón bombeante de mi carga, marcaba mi marcha, trayendo algo así como… calma. Como si reconociera en los sonidos circundantes, parte de mi alma que buscaba en esa cotidianidad. Estar cerca de alguien después de tanto tiempo, era extraño. Temerario, aunque no desagradable.

Un hombre de piel cobriza y profundos ojos negros me vió y corrió a mi encuentro. El lugareño se detuvo a pocos metros y retrocedió un paso. Algo le asustó y cauteloso extendió una mano. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Sin dejar de mirarme, apuro hacia una desvalijada camioneta blanca y roja, muy parecida a mi querido trasto de hace años.

Sin que dijera nada, tumbe el cuerpo en la parte de atrás. El joven no dejaba de clavar su mirada en mí, mientras continuaba con su mano engarfiada en mi brazo. A una velocidad increíble para ese vejestorio, llego a un centro de salud. El lugar se llamaba Hospital Pronto Socorro de no sé que cosa y no estaba lejos de la costa del río. El aire soplaba fuerte desde el mar y olía a salitre.

Lo había conseguido. Ni siquiera esperé que se detuviera para deslizarme hacia la oscuridad. Desde las sombras vi cómo era prontamente atendido por personal médico, mientras el conductor se desasía en señas como indicando que había alguien más, mirando alternadamente el camino por donde vino y la parte de atrás del carro. ¿Hablan portugués? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Pensé, mientras observaba por unos instantes el caos que provocó la llegada del muchacho. Luego todo se sumió en un perfecto silencio.

- ¿Estará bien? Me pregunté y me emocioné. Pude hablar sin que mi voz sonara estrangulada. Con la locura de dirigirme hacia la nada, pero sonaba bien. Se sentía algo bien. Mi pensamiento dio un giro, pero no permitió que mi mente se alejara. No quería sentirme bien, pero había descubierto que podía hablar, que podía estar cerca de una persona aunque esta fuera la mayor tentación de mi eternidad.

Había salido de mi sopor y reconocer como terroríficamente la historia volvía a repetirse cambiando los protagonistas, me enseñó la moraleja más trágica que podría haberse escrito. Un sentimiento de comprensión empezó a entibiar mis recuerdos. Imágenes queridas vinieron a mí. Con ellos, el dolor y una sensación de caída libre en mi mente. - Ed… ¡ Nooo !.

Como si su nombre me quemara, pegué un salto en busca de la carrera, pero la atracción hacia el desconocido me proporcionó un alivio inmediato, como correr. Así que decidí no salir corriendo. ¿Lo decidí? O era tan estúpida como para creérmelo. El anhelo de su sangre era pecaminosamente adictivo. En mi vida humana, solo había conocido una adicción y esa adicción me había terminado matando. Aunque me entregué a esa enfermedad que algunos llaman amor, con toda la conciencia que en mi cabía. Ahora en conocimiento de la perdición que era ser adicto a alguien, lo que quedaba en mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que huyera. Corre Bella, corre. Me dije mentalmente.

Lo intenté, pero solo podía hacer dos pasos alejándome y me volvía tres hacia el centro de salud. Sentía su olor en cada poro de mi piel. Mi cabello se había impregnado de su esencia y maldición… mi mano derecha estaba manchada con su preciosa sangre.

Me tomé del estómago, mientras caía de bruces observando su coloración escarlata. No existía ni el bien ni el mal en ese segundo.

Mío cantante, mío cantante, solo creado para mi perdición.

No me rendí al impulso de correr y matar a todos los que se interpusieran, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para alejarme de allí. No pude irme.

Error, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no obre impulsivamente y contra toda nota de cuidado que mi anterior existencia me hubiese dictado, me aleje hacia los suburbios, con el leve propósito de permanecer por allí un tiempo hasta volverlo a ver, tal vez para saber cómo estaba y si el esfuerzo había valido. O solo para probarme que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo con vida.

Pero antes debía alimentarme. Si tenía la intención de estar cerca de este humano debía estar segura de mantener mi sed controlada. Con solo ese pensamiento y no permitiéndome ningún otro, me dirigí a cazar.

Al día siguiente, me volví a acercar a la población y malamente tome prestadas las ropas que estaban tendidas por fuera de una casa humilde. Una camisa blanca limpia y unos pantalones de color verde indefinido. El calzado esperaría.

Por necesidad de quitarme la esencia del joven, me bañé en un río. Tenía que reconocer que la sensación era deliciosa. El agua acariciando mi piel. Mi cabello reluciente y desenredado.

Solo había bastado el encuentro con ese desconocido para que la locura de tantos años se desapareciera. O me estaba engañando a mí misma y solo era la preparación del depredador para obtener una nueva presa. La presa suprema.

Allí lejos de su olor, podía sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme. Solo que también descubrí una necesidad que había ignorado, que había olvidado junto a la vida anterior. La necesidad de estar en contacto con otras personas.

Añoraba el bullicio de la calle, los ruidos familiares de la ciudad, el hablar con alguien, leer un buen libro… hasta extrañaba simular ser humana. En mi vida anterior no me molestaba estar sola, pero tras la transformación mantuve una necesidad creciente de permanecer cerca de la gente. Mi control sobre la sed, nunca fue un problema y me encantaba mezclarme con los humanos, sin demasiado sigilo, por lo que toda mi familia se volvió más sociable, aunque siempre extraños.

Me dije a mi misma que era hora de volver encajar, solo podía concluir en que ya no podía estar sola, necesitaba del contacto mundano. Debería comprar ropas y buscar un lugar. A esta altura el dinero era un problema.

Sé que la torpeza en mis movimientos, era una característica que mi inmortalidad había dejado atrás. Pero no podía dejar de reconocer que mi mente era igualmente torpe y se bamboleaba insegura de pensamiento en pensamiento. Tal vez por eso él … No voy a correr.

Mientras acechaba por los ingresos del hospital, me tracé mentalmente un plan para conseguir algo de fondos. No estaba segura bien lo que haría pero de seguro no incluía seguir robando nada más. Tampoco consideraba sacar dinero de alguna de las cuentas que me asociaban con la familia de mi espo… No voy a correr… y nada que me hiciera notar.

Conseguí colarme por una puerta trasera, al interior del edificio. El conocido olor de la sangre me llamó al instante, pero no fue tan fuerte al estar mezclado con tantos medicamentos. No me fue difícil encontrarlo.

Mi estómago se contrajo en una sensación hambruna y sensual, extendiendo su efecto hacia mi bajo vientre. Deseo. Deseo de su esencia y su cuerpo de hombre. Dios Santo, es tan hermoso.

Era hermoso, de un juvenil rostro en un esbelto cuerpo musculoso. Tenía pómulos marcados y una boca propensa a la sonrisa. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, los sabía de un bonito marrón y poblados de densas pestañas negras. El joven parecía estable y lo mantenían en observación en cuidados intensivos, conectado a monitores y con una telaraña de cables odiosamente conectados a su cuerpo.

El cuadro no se veía bien, pero al menos estaba vivo. No ingresé al lugar, permitiéndome solo mirarlo a través de dos vidrios de una sala conjunta. Me recordaba a alguien. ¿ Tal vez Jake? Si… eso era. Su pelo sedoso y brillante me lo recordaban. Vaya …. memoria de mis amigos de la Push, algo de verás está volviendo a la normalidad en mí. Sin querer recordar, mi mente se estiro hacia la imagen de mi Jacob. Cuanto dolor le habría profesado, en busca de una ilusión. ¿Por qué no fui a buscarle? Tras mi matrimonio, nunca más le volví a ver. Demasiado daño le había hecho y al elegir mi camino, también elegí morir. De seguro en la reserva, habría aún algunos licántropos con buena memoria para recordar mi traición. Incluso hasta él estaría rondando por allí. ¿No debería enfrentar mi destino, cruzando su frontera y dejarles que me despedacen? Lo pensé como quién lee un aviso de lo perjudicial que era el cigarrillo, aunque nunca en su vida se viera tentado a fumar.

Quitarme la vida, estaba tan lejos de ser algo considerable, como el hecho de volver a Forks. Ni siquiera había ido, con la muerte de mi padre. Un invierno crudo, se tomó su vida al sufrir de una neumonía de desenlace fatal. Mi madre también había perecido un tiempo atrás en un accidente con su marido Phil. No me quedaron deudas pendientes con ellos y ellos se fueron de este mundo sabiendo que al menos en ese momento, era feliz. Ahora enfrentaba sola esta elección. Todos muertos. Nadie para atarme a la mortalidad. Sola por el resto de mi vida. ¿Sola al menos que..?

Un quejido me llevó de nuevo al presente y enfoque mi mirada en el joven. Hermoso. La tentación en persona. Mío cantante, mío cantante, solo creado para mi perdición.

Lo contemplé dormir por un corto tiempo. Su sueño inquieto era delicioso. Un disfrute que me había olvidado y del que solo podía ser testigo. Sus párpados cerrados, temblaban imperceptiblemente. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Soñaría conmigo? No pensé el porqué de mi necesidad de estar cerca. Pensarlo era reconocer una idea odiosa y no quería saberlo, pero me sentí en paz. No me deje asustar por el sentimiento. No es que quisiera razonar nada más o que me importara algo más.

Mío cantante, mío cantante, solo creado para mi perdición.


	6. Capítulo 6 Curando sus heridas  Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 5

Curando sus heridas

**BELLA **

Decir que intente no volver, es una rotunda mentira, Los días pasaron con rapidez, tal vez dos o tres… no lo sé. Con cada crepúsculo, abandonaba el refugio de la densa vegetación y me dejaba ir hacia su encuentro.

Con cada visita me acercaba más a él, viéndole recuperarse lentamente. Me paraba a metros de su cama, aspirando profundamente su aroma, quemándome lentamente en cada respiro, envolviéndome en una sensación fuerte y embriagadora. Mientras más lo olía más decidida estaba de soportarlo.

En mi vigía solitaria, ví como mejoraba y sabiéndolo fuera de peligro, me di tiempo para ir de caza nuevamente.

Antes de irme había conseguido una muda más completa de ropa. No pensé mucho en que me estaba poniendo ropa de usada, pero si tuve una visión de Alice y Rose con caras horrorizadas al ver lo que hacía y acepté la idea con añoranza. Hasta ahí nomás… Sabía que no podía seguir el hilo de ese pensamiento y aleje mis ideas inmediatamente mientras la brisa de la carrera me recibía.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, un diario local había registrado la increíble historia del sobreviviente de un accidente aéreo. La historia tenía márgenes policiales y sobrenaturales. Alguien había rescatado milagrosamente a un reconocido empresario brasileño. Aparentemente su avioneta había sufrido un sabotaje, lo que hablaba a claras de un intento de asesinato. Misteriosamente alguien lo había salvado de morir en las fauces cerradas de la selva tropical, trasladando al herido por 120 kilómetros en la más inhóspita travesía. Incluso se había puesto una recompensa, para quién lograra aportar datos de la salvadora, pero solo un implicado pudo dar fe sobre la extraña muchacha. Sus palabras y el delirio del empresario, hablaban de un ángel, cubierto de harapos, de tez blanca y diamantina que refulgía bajo el sol. La descripción me hubiera dado temor, si la hubiera descubierto, pues más ajena no podía estar de lo que allí se decía.

Mi cabeza solo registraba el conocimiento claro, de dónde estaba. Lo que no podía creer es cuán lejos había llegado en mi fuga. Sudamérica. Durante todos estos años viaje sin rumbo. No estaba buscando un lugar, alcé mi cabeza percibiendo el aire, de seguro estaba a pocos kilómetros de la costa.

El sur no era un buen lugar para un vampiro. Días demasiado largos, demasiados soleados. Demasiado todo y por ello era perfecto.

Me mantuve en rondas constantes cerca del hospital, la convalecencia era lenta y mis planes de mantenerme civilizada se iban diluyendo con el pasar de los días. Pronto me encontré regodeándome en mi dolor, sin recordar, pero tampoco sin perder la conciencia. Me amparaba en los sombríos parajes selváticos para descargar mi furia en aullidos salvajes y uno que otro destrozo, como si las piedras o los árboles fuesen culpables de mi desgracia.

Los días eran mi pesadilla, quería correr, alejarme, pero recorridos algunos kilómetros me volvía sobre mis pasos, demasiada obsesionada con volver a oler a mi desconocido. Solo estar cerca una vez más, me decía mentalmente. Oler su delicioso aroma por última vez y luego volver así … una y otra vez.

Mi mente comenzaba a pensar con claridad, ajena y desafectada de emociones, siempre conteniendo todo recuerdo. Podía vislumbrar un plan que me permitiera recobrar algo de identidad y así permanecer más tiempo cerca de él.

Me las ingenie para comunicarme con la antiquísima firma de abogados Jenks que durante décadas se hizo cargo de mantener la fachada de legalidad de mi perdida familia. Protegida por la habitual reserva con la que siempre supo tratar estos delicados menesteres. Indique la liquidación de los bienes a mi nombre, los cuales se mantenían en una firma totalmente ajena a los de los Cullen. Hicimos los arreglos del envío de nuevos documentos y el traslado de los valores a una anónima dirección en Brasil y así tras un silencio de años. Isabella Swan volvió a existir.

**ALICE EPOV**

Hace meses que habíamos decidido viajar a nuestra residencia en Dartmouth. Nuestros padres debían de estar esperando nuestro arribo, pero esta última visión tan definida, me había puesto en la urgencia de salir a una nueva búsqueda.

Ya en el aeropuerto cambiamos nuestras reservas hacia un nuevo destino. Las imágenes eran claras, la vegetación tropical no dejaba lugar a dudas que Bella se encontraba al sur. Lo más desesperante es haberme enfrentado a sus emociones al estar frente a frente con la tentación de la sangre. Tan pronto como vino, desapareció y no pude vislumbrar más. Vi y sentí lo que a ella le estaba pasando, pero no pude verla, era como si hubiera cambiado tanto que no pudiera reconocerla. Esa idea me atemorizó. ¿Habría sucumbido a la tentación de alimentarse de humanos? ¿La habremos perdido definitivamente?

Jasper me mantenía muy cerca de él, pasando su mano en forma suave por mi espalda y dirigiendo sus pensamientos tranquilizadores.

- La vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes. Yo no tengo tus visiones, pero también presiento que estamos en un buen rastro. - Dijo Jasper tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

- No estoy segura de nada. Desde que ella se marchó siento que algo me falta y temo que aun volviéndola a encontrar; eso que se llevó no esté más. - Le contesté en un susurro.

- Tú sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, en los primeros tiempos, acostumbrarme a ella. Aceptarla fue instantáneo, porque cuando dijiste lo que ella sería para ti, la acepté. Solo que lo otro… ¿Te acuerdas….? - Habló con delicadeza y cierta vergüenza.

- Lo sé - Acaricie su rostro alentándolo a seguir.

- Es que aún después, era tan diferente. Tan fuerte, pero tan frágil. Y seguía siendo tan humana, aun después de dejar de serlo. Yo siento la pérdida de ello. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien más que a tí y para ella era tan natural acercarse a otros, que aprendí a relacionarme más abiertamente. Poder abrazar a Carlisle o Esme como si fueran mis verdaderos padres es en parte por lo Bella me dejo ser. Además está el dolor de Edward….

- Sí….. pero lo que él le hizo fue imperdonable y si la busco, no es para pedirle que vuelva con él, sino que vuelva con la familia. - Le contesté aireada.

- Alice, es que si supiera lo mal que está él. Ellos se amaban sinceramente y no creo que ella haya dejado de quererle aún después de éste tiempo. La última vez que lo ví, estaba tan destrozado, casi desquiciado diría. No es que excuse la conducta de Edward, pero yo más que nadie sabía de su confusión, tal vez más que él mismo. En ningún momento se sintió atraído a Irina. Edward es solo culpable de engañarse a sí mismo y está pagando caro su equivocación. La ama tanto que no sé cuánto podrá seguir así…. Si supieras el caos que es su mente…. Es tan…- - No pudo seguir. Las últimas frases se cerraron sobre sus labios con profunda congoja. Estaba tan apenado.

- Es ella la que más necesita nuestra compañía. Edward siempre ha sido fuerte. Saldrá de esto. Pero Bella siempre necesitó que le cuidaran. Vaya a saber en qué estado se encontrará. Ella me necesita Jasper, y yo necesito encontrarla pronto.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme. Recordé con precisión las imágenes de mi visión y traté de seguirlas. La avioneta, el humo, la sangre, los ojos humanos mirando desesperados. Presioné mis sienes como para aliviar mi miedo; ¿Habría sucumbido a la tentación? Luego algo borroso se aclaró con precisión asombrosa, una decisión. Había decidido permanecer en un lugar, eso era…. Y sabía quién iba a ayudarla.

- Jasper, Damilo Jenks le está ayudando con la documentación, puedo verlo con claridad. Alguien tiene que hacerle una visita social- - Mis ojos iluminados se reflejaron en los suyos. Empezó a sonreír y vi su mente trabajar a velocidad.

- Y yo sé que Cullen podría realizarla.

- Dame el teléfono, debemos llamar a Carlisle. - Le pedí con urgencia,

- No, vamos a llamar a Emmett, es más persuasivo. - Aclaró Jasper

- Lento… ya lo vi y sí…. va mi pequeñín, pero puedo ver que si llamamos a Carlisle en dos minutos exactos, Edward va a escuchar la conversación y todo se pondrá convenientemente en movimiento. - Yo también comenzaba a sonreír.

- ¿Puedes verla volviendo? - Preguntó Jasper esperanzado.

- Aún no, faltan muchas decisiones por tomar, pero si veo a Edward saliendo de su estupidez y …..

- ¿Qué más? - Me miró eufórico.

- Te digo que vamos a necesitar un vehículo apenas aterricemos. - Me froté las manos con malicia.

- No te dejaré robar ninguno. Apenas bajemos, rentaré un auto. - Respondió prontamente. Su adorable rostro, se vio ensombrecido por la preocupación.

- No es eso tonto, pero…. Te va encantar….. nos veo en una moto. Muy poderosa y veloz moto. - Mi sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

- Eres aterradora. - Me dijo mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

- Y por eso me adoras - Le contesté levantando mi rostro para recibir un beso.

- Y por eso te amo más. - Contestó Jasper abrazándome fuertemente.

Por fin las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Me sentí realmente bien. Jasper diligente ya estaba tecleando el número de Carlisle y en mi cabeza todo un plan comenzaba a dibujarse. Mis ojos se cubrieron con imágenes lejanas y pude sentirme allí..

El teléfono sonó en la planta baja de la mansión y pude ver a nuestro padre atender la llamada.

"… - Jasper, hijo, ya estábamos por llamarles para ver cuando llegan. - Se apresuró a decir Carlisle. Su rostro se iluminaba mientras con una mano le hacía señas a Esme para que se acercara. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de su esposa en un gesto cariñoso. Parecía envejecido y cansado; la situación lo estaba afectando claramente.

- Estamos en vuelo, pero no vamos hacia allá.- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tendida en su voz. - No se asusten, todo está bien, pero Alice vio algo y…

- Bella, es Bella verdad. - La voz de Esme con urgencia dominó el ambiente. La conversación dejó de ser un susurro y vi como en su habitación Edward se tensaba al oírla. En un parpadeo estaba al pie de la escalera, mirando a mis padres con los ojos alarmantemente abiertos y de un profundo negro. - Pronto dime cariño que ocurre - Esme había tomado el aparato mientras miraba a Edward.

- Alice percibió a Bella muy claramente y estamos a horas de seguir su rastro.- El tono de Jasper no ocultaba la emoción que comunicar la noticia le provocaba.

Vi a Edward abalanzarse sobre Esme y prontamente tomé el control. Le arrebaté el teléfono a Jasper.

- Si no devuelves inmediatamente el móvil a nuestra madre, juro que corto la comunicación y no sabrás nada. - Dije con el tono más seguro y atemorizante que encontré en mi repertorio, sabiendo que soltaría el aparato como braza caliente.

- Soy yo. - Dijo Esme retomando el diálogo. Edward se mantenía a su lado expectante mientras Carlisle le palmeaba el hombro tratando de calmarlo. - Díganos que sucede y donde están.

- Estamos llegando a Sao Pablo. - Mi vista hacia los claros resplandores que la ventanilla del avión me devolvían, me trajo a la realidad de lo difícil que iba ser movernos, sin llamar la atención. - Tuve una visión de Bella aquí en Brasil y decidimos actuar, pero necesitamos ayuda.

- Tan al sur, pero eso es una locura, como podría llegar hasta allí. - La voz de Esme tembló visiblemente al responder. - No importa, hagan lo que sea necesario para traerme a mi niña de nuevo. ¿Qué hacemos? Ya estamos viajando hacia allá.

- No es necesario, pero urge que llames a Emmett y lo pongas al tanto. Creo que Danilo Jenks está facilitándole cierta documentación a nuestra fugitiva y sería muy útil una dirección para cerrar nuestra búsqueda. - Mientras le contaba podía a ver a nuestro amedrentador hermano, irrumpiendo en las oficinas y a una más amenazadora Rosalie tomando de las solapas al pequeño abogado. - Sería conveniente que le pidas que vaya solo, su persuasión basta para que nos diga todo y aún son necesarias las habilidades del buffet. - La visión sin Rosalie era mucho más efectiva y podía ver como Carlisle, Emmett y por último Edward estaban en un aeropuerto tomando un vuelo a Latinoamérica. La visión de Edward repuesto me llenó de esperanzas.

- Lo que digas. Por favor avísanos de cualquier novedad. Los amo. - La última frase de mi madre cerró la conversación mientras aún veía a mi familia en mi mente.

Sonreí. Aún sin mis visiones, estaba segura que volvería a encontrar a Bella.

**He decidido ****subir algo más, a modo de recompensa por la cantidad de Fav y de nuevas lectoras que se han sumado. Sé que parece tranquilo, pero créanme que a partir del próximo, las cosas se van a poner muy… veloces. **


	7. Capítulo 7 Hechando carreras Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 6

HECHANDO CARRERAS

**BELLA**

Continué con mis visitas nocturnas a mi reciente descubierta obsesión. Su nombre Carlos Minho.

Cada vez que estaba en su habitación sentía el mismo poder asfixiante de su sangre tentándome, pero la delicia de la situación no era su exquisita esencia, sino la fuerza interior que encontraba para resistirme. Esa sensación me ponía eufórica.

Como siempre mis pensamientos torpemente se equilibraban entre el deseo y el control, cuando me pillo en su cuarto. Hizo un leve ruido y le vi mirándome. Levanté mi mano y le hice una mueca.

- Eres tú, eres tú. - Sonrió tan abiertamente que no pude dejar de imitarlo.

Se dirigió a mí en un claro portugués, que no tuve dificultad de entender. Por fin mis estudios de idiomas servían para algo.

Me hizo señas para que me acercara. Cautelosa tomé una bocanada de aire y me negué a respirar mientras caminaba hacia él. Actué por instinto, sin pensar y solo valentonada por el deseo de percibir más de cerca su aroma embriagador. Mi rostro sereno no lo asustó, pude percibir claramente como sus sentimientos cambiaban de la sorpresa a la curiosidad, luego gratitud y algo más..

Percibir tan fácilmente sus emociones, me hizo sentir doblemente poderosa. Vi que admiró mi belleza y no me ofendió. Solo era la normal respuesta de los humanos a la natural seducción de los vampiros.

- Creí que eras parte de un delirio. - Me miraba fascinado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Contesté en su idioma, largando la frase aún sin respirar.

- Si digo bien, miento. ¿Tú me salvaste? - Sus ojos escudriñaban los míos, mientras el monitor cardíaco, comenzaba a mostrar el registro de su corazón acelerándose. Ah… su sonar crispaba los músculos de mi abdomen dolorosamente. Apreté con fuerza mis manos en un puño cerrado; mi mandíbula tensa parecía que no permitiría salir otra palabra.

- Solo te trasladé y con ayuda. - Esperaba que por la fiebre no recordara mayores detalles del rescate y que en su estado tampoco se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

- Gracias. - Sus ojos brillaron con gratitud.

- No fue nada, pero creo que es mejor que te deje descansar. - Su monitor era prueba de ello. Lentamente giré para retirarme, ya era demasiado para mi control.

- No te vallas, no sé tu nombre. - Su voz no fue más que un murmullo, mientras mantenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Estaba sufriendo.

- Isabella - Le dije en un susurro, no sonreí. Mi reserva de aire llegaba a su fin. Metí mis manos firmemente dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pues en cada palabra su encantador aroma se arraigaba en mi garganta carbonizada.

- Yo soy Carlos, por favor no te vallas, o al menos dime que vas a volver. - Me miró esperanzado.

- Estaré por aquí. - Sonreí y supe que quedó deslumbrado, No tenía intenciones de profundizar ninguna de sus emociones. Solo quería sucumbir a la tentación de su olor.

Que más daba… debía darme la vuelta, las enfermeras ni se sentían en el piso. Solo tomaría un segundo saltar sobre su cama e instantáneamente estaría sorbiendo su sangre, húmeda, caliente y deliciosa.

- Por favor, regresa, quisiera, compensarte de alguna forma. Tal vez si vienes mañana por la mañana, podría…. - Se detuvo vacilante cuando mi mano cortó su frase en un gesto negativo.

- Trabajo durante el día. Solo las noches son mías - Quería salir corriendo ya mismo, mis fantasías estaban llegando a niveles insoportables. Hice un movimiento torpe con la mano y agregué - Te veré mañana… tal vez a la tarde. - Me fui deprisa y más aún al alejarme de las vistas curiosas. No fue un mal encuentro. Por lo menos estaba vivo.

Afuera respire jadeando, estaba aturdida, mareada.

Su sangre tenía un poder asombroso sobre mí. Que terrible su aroma, su esencia, que terrible verme en esa prueba. Edward así había sido tentado por mí hace muchos años y no solo había soportado ese delirio, sino que había aprendido a estar conmigo sin llegar a herirme.

En una sola frase había logrado poner su nombre con todas las silabas completas, un triunfo de mi descubierta fortaleza y la verdad de la sangre cerrando mi maldición.

Me quedé estática en la penumbra, dejando que mis pensamientos vagaran peligrosamente sobre lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. ¿Había apreciado la belleza de Carlos, fuera de la tentación de su olor? ¿Me atraía como hombre? ¿Podría confundirme su potente efluvio con una emoción más personal?

Mi mente dio un vuelco… y cientos de opciones se dispararon en mi cabeza, fantaseando con la posibilidad de tener un nuevo compañero. ¿Le aprendería a querer y le transformaría solo para no estar sola?

Estoy demente. Demasiado sol. Cualquier excusa era poca para las barbaridades que estaba creando en mi imaginación. Necesitaba alejarme.

Caminé a paso humano hacia el centro de la ciudad. El atardecer ya había dado paso a una noche estrellada. Descuidadamente metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Ahí recordé la fuerte suma de dinero que había recogido horas antes, gracias a la rapidez y discreción de la firma de abogados de Seatle.

Agradecida por disponer de fondos nuevamente, me dispuse a ir de compras. Algo de ropa y tal vez buscar una residencia.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando algo llamó mi atención. Crucé la calle, casi sin ver y entré a una concesionaria que exhibía varios automóviles de alta gama. Como en un trance pase entre medio de ellos, hasta encontrarme con una moto de gran cilindrada.

- Hola preciosura. ¿Estabas esperándome? - Le susurré acariciando con dos dedos el largo de la carrocería negra. Era una CBR 1.100 XX, una abuelita pistera que añoraba correr y yo me veía dándole el gusto. El vendedor se acercó diligente. Antes de que me preguntara algo, saqué un generoso fajo de dólares y agregué - ¿Viene con casco?- No quería largos trámites.

Una media hora más tarde corría por las avenidas, el viento jugaba con los largos cabellos que se escapaban del casco, mientras la ropa de motociclista ocultaba totalmente mi piel. El camuflaje perfecto a la velocidad exacta.

Destino … el mar.

**EDWARD **

Por más despacio que hablaran, nada podría distraerme del nombre de Bella.

No había distancia posible que mi oído no recorriera en busca del solo susurro de su nombre. Alice la había visto y la certeza que no tuve en años me dijo que la había encontrado. Medio segundo después estaba tomando el móvil de Carlisle para solo escuchar la voz de Alice reprendiéndome.

Me merecía su rencor y sino le hacía caso, era muy capaz de dejarme fuera de su hallazgo. Escuche sus indicaciones y vi la mente de Carlisle con las imágenes de la Isla Esme. Habíamos pasado la más preciada de las temporadas en sus cálidas playas.

Mi mente voló hacia ese lugar, recordando nuestra luna de miel. La calidez de su cuerpo mortal entregándose a mí y mi vergonzosa caída ante su súplica. Nunca me perdonaría haberla transformado. Parte de mí siempre quiso que ella permaneciera humana. Esa misma traicionera parte que me había hecho caer en el encantamiento de Irina.

Bella, Bella, si solo pudiera encontrarla, pasaría el resto de la eternidad pidiéndole perdón.

Porque no supe entenderlo a tiempo. Ella había vuelto donde fuimos felices y donde tal vez me esperaba. Como una luz encendiéndose en mi cabeza, volví a la realidad y todos los terribles fantasmas de su ausencia se disiparon en un segundo. Necesitaba encontrarla y requería de toda mi lucidez. Bella siempre fue mi luz.

- ¿Crees que Emmett puede solo con Jenks? - Me dijo Carlisle. Su voz se notó cansina y dudosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Necesito aprontarme para viajar, voy a cazar. ¿Esme puedes? - No terminé la frase. Estaba débil y me esforzaba en pensar con claridad.

- Iré a preparar las valijas. - Contestó Esme desde la habitación.

Carlisle se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Has vuelto? - Susurró fijando su vista en la mía.

- Sí. Lo siento Carlisle. Ella… - Mi voz se quebró en el solo intento de expresar con palabras mi pesar.

- No dejaré que vayas solo - Agregó mi padre.

Le miré largamente, cuanto más podría deberle a este hombre. No merecía ni la décima parte de la estima que él me prodigaba y allí estaba, después de mis desplantes, mi locura. Hasta donde había arrastrado a mi familia en mi vergüenza.

Apretó más su mano en mi hombro y no pude más.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto. - Mi voz era un murmullo agónico e inentendible.

- La encontraremos y todo se resolverá. - Replicó mi padre.- No sufras más. Salgamos a cazar, repón fuerzas y luego veremos.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos casi a paso humano por la puerta.

En poco más de doce horas el pequeño Emmett había traído los informes de la transferencia de bienes que Bella había solicitado y que nos ubicaba en un área al norte de Brasil, cercana a una población llamada San Antonio de Tauá.

Carlisle había solicitado algunos favores y ya estábamos tomando un vuelo con destino a Sudamérica.

Había llegado el momento temible de llamar a Alice para darle la nueva información y yo debía hacerlo.

Tome el teléfono público de una de las terminales donde esperábamos. Comenzaba a marcar cuando el sonido de la línea me descolocó…

- Edward. ¿Qué me tienes? - La voz apremiante de mi pequeña hermanita interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Pero que… Eres de temer. Verdaderamente aterradora. - Le dije sin pena. - Ya sabes que estamos embarcando hacia allá, creo que…- Su tono cantarino, me interrumpió.

- Aterrador fue conseguir el número por el que me estabas por llamar. ¿Porque diablos no usas el teléfono de Carslie o Emett? Mejor. ¿Porque no tienes tu propio teléfono? Y no… no está en la Isla Esme. Fue el primer lugar donde buscamos y no hay ni miras de que alguien allá aparecido por allí en los últimos años. Ya comienzo a desesperarme. - Alice sonaba desquiciada.

- Iremos igual, tal vez consiga mejor información, además la dirección nos ubica más al norte en la ciudad de San Antonio de Tauá. - Tomé aire innecesariamente. Era una forma de armarme de valor para lo que debía decir.- Alice…

- Lo sé. De nada y agradece que esto sucedió antes que me decidiera sacarte a patadas de tu miserable encierro. - La frase graciosa no ocultaba la dureza de su tono. Aún estaba enojada conmigo.

- Quiero decírtelo igual. Necesito decirlo. Alice lo siento mucho, por todo y gracias por no darte por vencida.

-No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por Bella, por Esme y por mí misma más que todo. No sé qué será de ustedes. Aún hay demasiado que decidir, pero lo que sé sin dudas es que ella me necesita y voy a estar para ella, aunque implique alejarme de ti y no decirte si la encuentro. - Su voz sonaba tan determinante que pude percibir la oscuridad de su resolución. ¿Que más me ocultaba?

- Alice… ¿Qué has visto? ¿Por qué dices esto?

- Nada específico. Solo te advierto que si ella no quiere volver a verte, guardare mi lengua en un closet que nunca lograrás abrir. Ni Jasper lo sabrá. Lo juro.

- Cuéntame Alice. - Le suplique.

- No tengo más que decirte, pero te pongo en aviso. Cuando le percibí, pude notar como ha cambiado. No sé cómo, pero por momentos no le reconozco. - Su tono fue más calmo y de por sí más alarmante.

- ¿Ella me odia? - No quise preguntarlo, pero aún salió de mí sin proponerlo.

- No todo gira en tu escenario, Romeo. Lo que importa es que esté bien ¿Verdad?

- Si y lo siento de nuevo. Debemos abordar. Te llamo lo antes posible.

El viaje fue corto o largo, como sea insoportable. La variación de temperatura era brutal y aún las palabras de Alice sonaban en mi cabeza, cavando hoyos oscuros y tenebrosos. Ella cambió, casi no la reconocía. ¿En que había cambiado?

Llegamos al anochecer, tras casi un día de viaje y sin demora nos fuimos al muelle en busca de la embarcación que nos transportaría a la Isla.

Emmett iba tan callado que era irreal. Nuestra relación como la de toda la familia había mutado a una extraña camaradería. Sin chistes, sin sus acostumbradas salidas fuera de lugar. Su pensamiento ocupado en la melancolía de Rosalie, tras la tragedia que separó nuestras vidas. Su arremetida final contra Irina, había desfigurado para siempre a la traicionera vampira y marcado físicamente la relación con los Denali. Rosalie se recluyó en si misma, culpándose de no haber defendido a Bella antes; de haberle negado su amistad. Por egoísmo o por envidia. No se lo perdonaba.

Todos habían cambiado. Todo por mi culpa y no sabía si alguna vez volvería a ser igual.

Mis ojos comenzaron a vislumbrar el perfil de la isla. Las olas en la rompiente, dibujaban sus costas entre la bruma de la noche. Si mi destino estaba en estas playas, de seguro estaría respirando el mismo aire que yo, la brisa cálida acariciaría su pelo en la misma manera que alborotaba el mío.

Cerré los ojos aspirando el salitre. Bella.

Y sin saber porque, giré mi cabeza para ver las últimas luces del continente apagándose en el horizonte.

* * *

**Hola amores. Aquí hay algo más para que sigan leyendo. Ya sé que hay muchas que no quieren verlos sufrir así, pero con semejante agravio, tienen mucho que solucionar. **

**Un abrazo enorme para todas y Felices Pascuas.**

**Bienvenidas. Con Cariño. Siempre. Mirna.**


	8. Capítulo 8 Desencuentros Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 7

DESENCUENTROS

**BELLA**

- Edward. - Hace tanto que no decía su nombre en voz alta. Si hubiese podido llorar, juro que lo habría hecho.

Me encontraba en los acantilados de la playa oeste, a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Belén. Miré hacia abajo donde las olas rompían con furia contra la roca pelada. Era otoño y las corrientes ventosas eran fuertes y azotaban mi pelo. Por un segundo quise tirarme de esa altura. No por intentar dañarme, sino para encontrar la adrenalina del propio salto. Emociones que me distrajeran de la pena.

La melancolía no era parte de las cualidades que quería conservar en esta nueva vida y dolía pensar que a unos kilómetros de allí, en costas no tan lejanas, había compartido momentos maravilloso con mi esposo. Ahora que había recobrado la conciencia, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no habría lugar en el mundo en que no tuviera un recuerdo que combatir.

Encontrarme en Brasil era inesperado. Buena caza, suficiente para distraerme, además había cierto encantador joven que había conocido hace unas semanas y que olía increíble bien.

Iba ser una buena chica y me mantendría alejada por unas horas.

Decidí subirme nuevamente a la moto, encantada de su andar sereno y firme. Si la carretera lo permitía, iba a probar hasta donde daba. La emoción de la velocidad me hacía sentir liviana y devoré los kilómetros con placer.

Cuando fui consciente del inminente amanecer, decidí volver la ruta andada. Pero antes debía llenar el tanque de la moto.

Paré en una estación de servicio que quedaba al medio de una autopista. Mientras cargaba combustible mis ojos se fijaron en un colorido escaparate con pañuelos y pareos de playa. Una larga chalina de color azul petróleo me llamaba a que la comprara.

Ese color le gustaba a él. Pero yo compraría otro, uno que fuera bien con mi nueva personalidad o lo que fuera estaba sintiendo…. Rojo. Un pañuelo rojo. Vibrante e intenso como la sangre.

El deseo de querer adquirir algo, me hizo sonreír.

Tal vez eso era lo que sentía Alice. Mi querida Alice. Seguro desaprobaría mi vestuario de motociclista, no parecía yo, pero era adecuado para que no revelara mi identidad. Hasta podría seguir viajando de día si cubría mi cuello centellante con la chalina que acababa de comprar. Perfecto. Taparía la única porción de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Baje la visera polarizada de mi casco, justo al momento que otros dos motociclistas se acercaban por la vía contraría.

Mi mente comenzaba a hacerme jugadas extrañas…

¿Parecía? …

Imposible…

Arranque y aceleré

**ALICE**

Paramos en una estación de servicio de la autopista.

Jasper había insistido en que compráramos dos veloces motos japonesas. La de él, color negro con tres franjas de colores vivos y acabados cromados. La mía, amarillo fuerte.

Sonreí al recordar mi visión en el avión. Sabía que a Jasper le encantaría esta forma de trasporte y veía a Bella eligiendo una moto similar a la que llamó "Preciosa".

Otra rareza de esa nueva Bella. Interesada por las compras. Divague con locas ideas sobre un futuro juntas haciendo estragos por las tiendas, hasta que mis ojos se vieron atraídos por un escaparate dentro del shop de la gasolinera.

Una visión nítida de la mano de Bella acariciando los pañuelos que ahora tenía al frente.

Me acerqué y extendí la mano repitiendo la escena.

¿Porque ese lugar y ese momento?

Tomé con delicadeza una chalina azul petróleo y supe en verdad que ella debería haber elegido esa. El color le quedaba perfecto y sabía que Edward enloquecía con ese color en ella. Por supuesto…., así que eligió otro color…. Rojo.

Me sentí victoriosa de cómo el rompecabezas comenzaba a tomar forma. Compré el pañuelo, más una docena de otros pareos y un bolso de playa.

No podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad.

Salí presurosa para compartir con Jasper mi revelación. Él había terminado de llenar los tanques.

- Bella estuvo aquí. No sé cuando, pero fue tan perfecta mi visión que no me cabe dudas que estamos a poco de encontrarla. - Le hablé mientras daba brinquitos de alegría.

- Qué bien, ahora si pudieras darnos al menos una dirección hacia donde seguir sería perfecto. - Jasper me contestó con una sonrisa, pero al ver su rostro volviéndose hacia el horizonte, supe que la proximidad del amanecer lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Ya peinamos varias ciudades y creo que deberíamos ir hacia la costa. Al menos sé que debemos estar atentos a una audaz motociclista con un pañuelo rojo al cuello. - Apenas pude concluir la frase cuando los ojos desorbitados de Jasper, hicieron que reaccionara.

Jasper giró su cabeza a una velocidad imposible. Miraba hacia la carretera por donde el rugido de una moto se perdía. "Bella"

Nos movimos en una velocidad poco humana y en una maniobra sumamente peligrosa, nos cruzamos al carril por donde minutos atrás había acelerado nuestra huidiza amiga.

- No la reconocí y juraría que ella tampoco. Es que había muchos olores químicos en el aire. - Gritaba Jasper entre medio del jaleo de la carrera.

- Esta huyendo, acelera, no me esperes, debes alcanzarla. - Le grité desesperada.

No podía creer que habíamos estado tan cerca. Tal vez mi mente comenzaba a hacerme jugarretas y estábamos tras un desconocido.

La ruta se volvió una carrera en la que zigzagueábamos precisos y controlados. Ella había partido al menos cinco minutos antes y su moto era mucho más potente.

No pudimos alcanzarla, pero al menos sabíamos la dirección por donde se había marchado. Al llegar a una ciudad llamada Belén; nos separamos para cubrir más terreno.

Estaba segura que estaba cerca.

Mi móvil sonó insistente en el bolsillo de mi campera. Jasper

- Alice está amaneciendo deprisa. No podemos continuar. - Su voz denotaba urgencia.

- Lo sé, lo sé, si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo. - Le contesté frustrada.

- Estoy cerca de los muelles por la avenida Sayao. Hay un hotel con estacionamiento. ¿Te das cuenta para llegar? - Se apresuró a guiarme

- Estoy frente a un hospital, creo que a diez cuadras. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

No podía contener mi disgusto.

Tan cerca.

No podía compartir con Edward lo que había pasado o sería capaz de arrancarme la cabeza.

**BELLA**

Tomé una habitación en un hotel cercano al hospital. Decidí que mi residencia permanente sería esa maravilla de dos ruedas que ahora descansaba en el estacionamiento.

Como nunca me sentí libre y necesitada de un buen baño con las bondades de la civilización.

Convenientemente mi ventana del segundo piso daba a una arboleda por la que sería fácil deslizarme cuando bajara a mi habitual visita.

Qué manera de pasar el resto de mi vida, martirizándome con la presencia de un extraño. Parecía que no era suficiente desgracia, el saberme abandonada por el amor de mi vida, que ahora me obligaba a permanecer cerca de este ser a solo gusto de agonizar en llamas a causa de su olor.

Me quedé observando por la ventana. Las cortinas apagaban los resplandores de mi piel. Me distraje en el ir y venir de la gente. Cuanto había extrañado esto.

En algún lugar cercano una batucada ensayaba alegremente.

**ALICE**

Tomamos una habitación en el tercer piso de un pequeño hotel. Mientras nos registrábamos oculté mi rostro en unos enormes anteojos de sol y una pañoleta de las que había comprado.

Como nunca, estaba sumamente enojada conmigo misma.

De no haber ocupado tanto tiempo comprando esos tontos pañuelos, habríamos podido alcanzar a Bella.

- ¿Por qué Jasper? Tan cerca y mí entupida adicción lo arruinó todo. - Miré el manojo de colores que sobresalía del bolso y agregué - Ni siquiera son tan bonitos.

- Alice… cálmate. Haz echo mucho guiándonos hasta acá. Nunca en años estuvimos tan cerca. - Hizo un silencio prolongado mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. - Pasó a metros. ¿Como no pude percibirla? Podría haberme pedido que le estacionara la moto y no me hubiera dado cuenta. Estoy desconcertado. ¿Crees que no nos vió?

- No. No sé. Talvez. Está tan cambiada internamente, que es difícil reconocerla. Creo que por ello mis visiones han sido tan erróneas. Pero no creo que nos viera. Ella no huiria de mí. ¿O sí?. Jas estoy tan confundida. - Murmuré con desconsuelo.

Una música alegre a ritmo de tambores, me llevó hasta la ventana. No dejaba de cuestionarme internamente sobre lo que había pasado, cuando el teléfono del cuarto sonó estridentemente.

**BELLA**

El Teléfono sonó y un escalofrío recorrió mi médula espinal. No había motivo para una llamada. Pagué en efectivo y claramente pedí no ser molestada.

Tomé el auricular y no contesté.

- ¿Señorita Swan? - La correcta voz de la recepcionista, sonaba por la línea.

- ¿Sí? - Recordé que me había registrado con mi verdadero nombre.

- Lamento molestarla, pero su moto está obstruyendo la salida del vehículo de otro cliente.

- Ah, entiendo. - Contesté con voz cortante, aunque aliviada.

- Puedo enviarle a un valet para recoger la llave y así no se molesta en bajar.

- No es molestia. Ya voy. - Mientras contestaba ya había tomado la llave de mi preciosura y me disponía a salir de la habitación.

Llegué prontamente al estacionamiento usando el elevador. Miré hacia la salida donde los rayos del sol, caían gloriosos sobre el asfalto. Giré hacia donde había dejado mi transporte cuando me di cuenta que estaba perfectamente estacionado.

Una alerta encendió mis instintos buscando algo extraño alrededor.

Nada.

Me dirigí a la recepción.

Allí se dieron cuenta de la confusión, pues otros motociclistas habían ingresado después de mí. Por ello la equivocación y las disculpas.

La recepcionista estaba avergonzada y para compensarme me ofreció el servicio de comida al cuarto. Sonreí ante la situación. Eso pareció calmarla y solo me alejé por las escaleras diciendo que saldría a comer afuera.

Eso era totalmente cierto.

**ALICE**

- ¿Señorita Cullen? - La correcta voz de la recepcionista, sonaba por la línea.

- ¿Sí? - Recordé que me había registrado como soltera y de allí que con el apuro nos dieran un cuarto con dos camas individuales. No es que las necesitáramos pero… ya se sabe…. Nos arreglaríamos.

¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer mientras el sol estuviera tan alto?

- Lamento molestarla, pero una de las motos está obstruyendo la salida del vehículo de otro cliente. ¿Puedo enviarle a un valet parking para acomodarla? - La recepcionista se dirigía en inglés con impecable acento.

- No. Ya bajo.

Mientras contestaba ya había tomado las dos llaves y me disponía a salir de la habitación, pensando en la prisa con que habíamos arribado y lo probable de que dejáramos mal estacionados nuestros transportes.

Dejé a Jasper mirando la televisión, mientras bajaba por la escalera con celeridad. Llegué al estacionamiento y miré hacia la salida donde los rayos del sol, caían como sentencia sobre el asfalto.

Giré hacia donde había dejado mi transporte y los acomodé rápidamente. Una mirada más amplia dio con otra moto totalmente negra, estacionada en el otro extremo.

Una alerta encendió mis instintos buscando alguien conocido alrededor.

Nada.

Me dirigí a la recepción.

Desde allí le solicité a la recepcionista, llamar a mi habitación.

- Jas. La moto de Bella está aquí. - Casi no podía hablar de la emoción.

- Bajo en un segundo. Intenta fijarte en el registro. Monta guardia en la salida. - Jasper si que se tomaba en serio sus dotes de mando.

Esta vez estaría atenta.

**BELLA**

No dejaba de sentir una sensación extraña. Quise convencerme de que la falta de costumbre a estar rodeada nuevamente de humanos, me exponía a una paranoia creciente.

Debía tomarme las cosas con calma. Faltaban muchas horas de sol y realmente deseaba volver al hospital que se encontraba a solo unos metros del hotel.

Prendí la tele para pasar a velocidad imposible todos los canales disponibles.

Era en vano. A pesar de haber estado años sin ver televisión, nada atraía mi atención cuando algo que dijeron, hizo que frenara en un canal de noticias.

Daban un breve flash sobre el estado de salud del conocido empresario Carlos Minho. Una breve síntesis de su milagroso rescate, me puso con los nervios tensos como acero.

Solo bastaron unas pocas palabras para entender que no había sido tan cautelosa como había imaginado. Mi cantante era una reconocida personalidad y la noticia sin decir mucho me exponía gravemente.

Si lo analizaba bien, no había indicios que me señalaran, pero si hubiese alguien intentando dar con mi paradero, esto podría ser un llamado de atención.

No pensé más y salí volando por la ventana trasera. Caminé a paso normal a la sombra de los toldos y galerías, hasta alejarme lo suficiente para alcanzar la vegetación frondosa.

Necesitaba pensar y correr.

**ALICE**

Me quedé apoyada en el mostrador, esperando que la recepcionista se distrajera, para husmear en los registros.

Era una morena despampanante que me llevaba casi una cabeza. Muy diligente y correcta, me dirigía una sonrisa cortes cada tanto, sin abandonar su lugar.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Jasper apareció tras ellas; la morena se arregló inconscientemente el cabello.

La caballería llegaba como siempre, justo a tiempo.

- Jasper, querido hermanito. - Exclamé con alegría mientras cómicamente veía como Jas elevaba una ceja en señal de "Que se le habrá ocurrido a esta vez".

- ¿Si hermanita? - Esto último con demasiado sarcasmo.

- ¿Porque no le pides a esta bella señorita que te indique un buen lugar para almorzar?

Jasper asintió con una sonrisa encantadora. De esa en la que se le hacen huequitos en la comisura de los labios. La chica no se hizo esperar y prontamente sacó un plano desasiéndose en explicaciones a mi querido novio.

Su conversación la mantuvo ajena de mi presencia y yo pude espiar a gusto.

- ¡Bingo! Ya lo decía. - Exclamé en voz demasiado alta.

- ¿También quieren ir al Bingo? - Preguntó la recepcionista en perfecto inglés.

- No. Con tus indicaciones estamos perfectos. Gracias. - Le contestó Jasper.

- Me llamo Mikaela. - Agregó la brasileña con voz sensual. Sus ojos devoraban a mi Jasper y yo sentí mi ira, crecer.

- Gracias de nuevo… Mikaela. - Agregó Jasper y le sonrío deslumbrándola.

- Vámonos pronto arriba, hermanito.- Le apuré hacia el ascensor. La chica se reía tontamente mientras híper ventilaba. - Antes que le dé un ataque a la recepcionista. - Agregué celosa.

Apenas entramos, apreté el botón del segundo piso. Una milésima después devoré los labios de Jasper con un beso intenso. Por supuesto que él no se negó a mi embestida y me abrazó fuertemente alzando mi pierna por encima de su cintura. Me despegué tres milésimas después.

No hacía falta que dijera nada.

- Habitación trecientos tres. Señorita Swan. - Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Muchas emociones juntas explotaban en mí, bombardeando la sensibilidad de Jasper.

- ¿Te pusiste celosa? - Preguntó con picardía.

- Por supuesto…. Luego. - Concluí la conversación mientras internamente me preparaba para el encuentro. Solo abriría y diría "Hola Bella"

Nos frenamos ante la puerta. Adentro se oía la televisión a un tono muy bajo.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y al instante irrumpimos a la habitación.

Solo la cortina de la ventana se mecía suavemente.

Vacia.

* * *

**No sé enojen. Por eso se llama "Desencuentros". En verdad fué divertido jugar a dos planos con las mismas frases y en tiempos paralelos. Espero haber conseguido el efecto de cuando dividen la pantalla de una proyección.**

**Pronto algo más. Por lo menos están todos en el mismo país. Por ahora ja ja (no me maten en serio)**

**Si alguien se pregunta porque 2 capítulos tan rápido, es que me he dado por vencida. Es una buena historia, pero no tiene la respuesta que esperaba.**

**Como sea. Supongo que solo debo subirla por completo y dejar que coseche los sentimientos que merezca.**

**Con cariño. Mirna**


	9. Capítulo 9 Entrevista  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 8

ENTREVISTA

**BELLA**

Corrí por varias horas hasta que la lluvia tropical comenzó a mojarme y su caricia me tranquilizó. Me quedé al amparo de unos árboles, sobre los riscos del río.

Pensaba en lo que debía hacer, cuando percibí un sutil movimiento a mi alrededor. Durante todo el día había sentido una presencia extraña rondándome.

Bajé de las ramas hasta un pequeño claro, donde el agua me salpicaba suavemente el rostro. Levanté mi vista al cielo, como en despedida. Sabía con seguridad que algún camarada me estaba vigilando y por la distancia que había mantenido, no esperaba nada bueno.

Alce mi vista y sentí quebrarse una rama sobre mi hombro derecho.

_ Vaya, vaya, como dicen, "el mundo es un pañuelo" - Con voz teatral, Demetri se dirigía a mí. - Pero mira que trajo la lluvia. - Dijo indolente desde las alturas de unas ramas.

Bajo el mismo árbol, la monumental figura de Félix se destacó.

Ambos vampiros eran parte de la guardia del clán Vulturis. Estos eran algo así, como la realeza; la casa gobernante del mundo vampírico y en mi anterior vida había pasado dos veces por su aterradora presencia.

Una de ellas en la misma Volterra, ciudad en donde tuve que ir a buscarlo, cuando inequívocamente creía que yo había muerto. El segundo encuentro fue en el propio Forks cuando Victoria había creado su propio ejército de neófitos.

El recuerdo de Edward a punto de morir en sus manos, me golpeó duramente. Mi mente fue una estantería derrumbándose. Presentí la negrura de la inconciencia cerrándose a mí alrededor.

Su presencia no era nada casual, siempre me habían estado vigilando y lo sabían…

Ellos sabían del rescate. Con horror pensé en si ya no se habían encargado de mi desconocido. Me invadió la imagen de la neófita asesinada en Forks cuando el ataque de Victoria. Estaban aquí para ejecutarme y yo quería con ansias que todo terminara pronto.

- Bella o debería decir Sra. Cullen. - La voz de Félix ronroneaba mi nombre. Sus ojos me recorrían, estudiándome con detenimiento morboso. Su figura era más imponente de lo que recordaba y su iris más rojo. - Un placer volverla a ver. - Agregó mientras se acercaba lentamente, con gracia impropia a su tamaño descomunal.

Tal vez sonreí mostrando mis dientes afilados, pero cuando me devolvieron el gesto supe que no habría lucha. Estaban apacibles y sobre todo Félix se encontraba gratamente encantado.

- La propia Bella Cullen. - declaró Demetri.

- Isabella, sino les molesta. - Mantuve mi vista en sus figuras y caminé con pasos seguros hacia ellos. - Que pequeño, verdad y … ¿ A que debo el honor?

- Eso debería decirlo yo - Exclamó Félix, clavándome sus ojillos de un color rojo oscuro.

- No sabíamos que la familia Cullen había ampliado sus territorios tan al sur – Agregó Demetri mientras acortaba el espacio entre nosotros.

- Temo que las actividades de la familia Cullen, ya no son de mi incumbencia. Estoy por mi parte. De visita. - Tal vez había dicho mucho, no importaba que me creyeran vulnerable, pero tampoco permitiría que se hicieran la idea que mi familia se encontrara involucrada en lo que ellos estuvieran arreglando por esos lados.

- No es buen lugar para andar de paseo. - Dijo Félix señalando el sol que comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

La lluvia había desparecido, tan rápido como había llegado aunque tal vez habían pasado horas.

- Por estos lados no hay muchos espectadores.- Repliqué sin humor, - Pero tal vez ustedes deberían apurarse, yo aún no termino de alimentarme.

No quería que la charla se extendiera y revelara más cosas de las necesarias. Por otro lado necesitaba con urgencia saber si estaban allí por mí.

- Pero que coincidencia, nosotros también estamos …. Como diría…. Haciendo la digestión- - Contestó de broma Félix, a la vez que rompió a reír con voz de tenor, grávida y sombría.

- El calor tropical afecta seriamente a los vampiros. Pronto nos dará el sol de pleno y sugiero que continuemos nuestra charla en mejor lugar. - Dijo en tono exasperado Demetri.

Pude percibir como realmente estaba comenzando a disgustarse.

- Tenemos un refugio, por decirlo así. Estamos a unos minutos. ¿ Si gustas? - Agregó en un forzado intento de parecer cortes. Sus sentimientos eran claros. Tenía pavor al sol.

- Supongo que Bella no tendrá problemas en seguirnos esta vez - Dijo con humor Félix - Aunque yo no tengo problemas de cargarla, si lo necesitara.

- Isabella por favor y mis piernas están bien - Respondí, corrigiéndolo nuevamente.

- Vámonos - Dijo Félix.

Dudé un segundo … no eran las mejores compañías. ¿Qué pensaría Edward si me viera en una partida de caza con sus casi asesinos?. Cerré mis ojos negándome a seguir pensando en él. Sí ahora era mucho más fuerte para librar mis propias batallas, aunque fueran los Vulturis.

Si hubiesen querido acabar conmigo, ya lo habrían hecho. Tal vez estaba realmente paranoica y solo fuera una coincidencia.

Una extraña coincidencia.

- ¿Porque no?. - Ambos sonrieron ante mi contestación.

Una carrera corta y pareja, nos llevó en pocos minutos a una abadía de apariencia añeja y abandonada. Me pregunté secretamente que tenían con los mausoleos los vampiros del viejo mundo. Miré sus andares silenciosos y me pregunté cómo habían llegado a este lugar tan alejado, cruzando aeropuertos y controles que cada vez se volvían más arriesgados para nuestra identidad. Sus ropas modernas y frescas, daban fe de que mantenían una relación civilizada con el mundo del cual se alimentaban.

- Así que Isabella, … entiendo que te habías casado con el menor de los Cullen, por lo menos así nos lo explicaba la invitación de hace un tiempo - Dijo Demetri con seriedad. - ¿Habéis venido los dos?.

- Es cierto, pero Edward Cullen y yo, ya no estamos juntos. Estoy sola, como ya dije. - Mi voz sonaba serena aunque por dentro continuaba el derrumbe.

Sentir su nombre y tener que decirlo era como una topadora que me golpeaba una y otra vez. No creía que alguna vez pudiera acostumbrarme.

- Supongo que esas desavenencias no tienen que ver con su dieta, pues por lo que veo tus ojos son amarillo … antinatural. - Me replico Demetri con un tono sarcástico.

- Hay algunos hábitos difíciles de corregir.- Contesté calmada.

- Te podríamos ayudar en eso. - Agregó Felix

- No lo decía por los míos. - Respondí

- ¡Oh! vamos, no te resistas a lo que eres. - Dijo Demetri con voz sugestiva.

- No me resisto. Me acepto, que es otra cosa. - Mentí sin vergüenza.

No iba a aceptar que me llevaran a otro plan; menos cuando tenía pendiente un par de visitas más a mi apetitoso amigo, si es que éste aún estaba vivo.

- Deja ya el tema. Si quiere seguir comiendo gatitos el resto de la eternidad, pues ándale. Yo estaría contento de ofrecerte un zoológico para ti sola. - Dijo Félix.

Lo miré intensamente, tal vez demasiado. Sus ojos mantuvieron mi mirada. ¿Es que el coso éste estaba coqueteando conmigo? No me sentía con ganas de averiguarlo. Aún tenía recuerdos leves de nuestros dos encuentros anteriores mientras permanecía aún humana y en ninguna de ellas expresó la menor simpatía.

- Creo que estoy bien, así. - Un silencio incomodo comenzó a flotar en el aire.

El monasterio que habían elegido, estaba cercado por tupida vegetación. Sería difícil, casi inaccesible para un humano común llegar hasta allí.

Por una fracción de segundo me pregunté si me habían llevado a propósito para interrogarme, luego deseché la idea.

¿Me estarían buscando? Si no se habían enterado de Carlos… ¿Que otro plan maquiavélico estaban trazando y cuántas cosas podrían haber cambiado en estas décadas como para que las maquinaciones contra mi familia, se hubieran aplazado interminablemente?

Mire hacia afuera y en un tono casual, pregunté. - ¿Y supongo que no están de vacaciones?

- Solo llamando al orden a un desavenido. Poner en claro lo importante de mantener las apariencias. - Dijo Demetri en un tono aburrido, como si su actividad fuera un trabajo de oficina.

- Seguro que su visita, lo dejo muy claro. - Contesté seriamente.

- Es lo que somos.- Replicó amablemente Demetri. - No me resisto, solo me acepto. - Dijo devolviéndome mis palabras con un sentimiento mezquino.

-Touche. - Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sentí más tranquila por su respuesta, aunque ello implicaba conocer que otro inmortal había sido ajusticiado.

- El que estaría encantado de verte, sería Aro. En el último tiempo le he escuchado lamentarse repetidamente de la falta de cortesía de los Cullen por no ir a visitarlo. ¿Siguen por Norteamérica? - Volvió a preguntar Demetri.

- Como dije, la agenda de la familia ya no es de mi conocimiento, lo mismo que su paradero. - Contesté irritada.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, miré hacia Demetri que mantenía la vista en un punto invisible y se mantenía tan quieto como una estatua. No parecían estar acostumbrados a hablar o mantener una postura más natural. Moverme era parte de una acción instintiva, para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos. En cambio los Vulturis no acostumbraban a lidiar con la presencia de personas más que para la cena.

- Pero que esa dieta de animalitos también la condimentas con hormigas, me pones de los nervios sintiendo como te mueves constantemente. - Dijo Félix flexionando sus brazos como un luchador a punto de salir al ring.

Realmente se parecía a Emmett más de lo que a ambos les gustaría admitir. Todo su cuerpo estaba reclamando una buena bronca con la que descargar el exceso de energía. ¿Que habría sido en su primera vida? Tal vez un boxeador o un marinero de frecuentes tabernas y pocos mares. ¿Podría llegar a averiguarlo?

- No deberías estar sola. No está bien que te quedes aquí. - Murmuró Felix y su voz me sonó a ultimátum.

- Estar sola se me da bien y este lugar es tan bueno como cualquiera. Lugares alejados, poca gente, buena fauna. - Contesté inspirando profundamente.

- Y días muy soleados - Dijo Demetri.

- Adoro el sol. - Dije sin pensarlo. - Aún recuerdo como era su calidez en mi piel. Nací en un lugar muy soleado. - Añadí con algo de melancolía.

Los recuerdos humanos cada vez eran más débiles. El tiempo de inconciencia que había mantenido mi mente a raya de los recuerdos dolorosos, habían acabado con esos otros que afanosamente quería mantener conmigo. El rostro de mi madre, el de Charlie y de mi querido amigo Jake. Mi casa en Forks, la primera vez que le ví…..

Sentí la urgencia de correr, pero la presencia de mis acompañantes me hizo desistir.

Caminé hacia una ventana y traté de capturar con mi mano un rayo de sol que se colaba por un agujero. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé jugando con la luz entre mis dedos. Abstraída en las minúsculas partículas de polvo que flotaban en su espectro. Mi piel refulgía en donde el haz me tocaba, desprendiendo reflejos iridiscentes por todo alrededor.

La mayoría de los inmortales, se cohibía ante su propia apariencia diamantina y por ello evitaban exponerse al sol. Yo en cambio me deleitaba en su fascinante espectro.

- Maravilloso. - Murmuró Félix muy cerca mío.

- Eres bien rara - Murmuró Demetri al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias - Respondí por igual.

- No. No es halago. Pero coincido con Félix. No deberías quedarte sola. Dentro de un día tenemos reservado un vuelo directo a Italia con todas las comodidades de nuestra clase. No creo pecar de imprudente si extiendo la invitación para que partas con nosotros. Serías muy bien recibida en Volterra. - El razonamiento de Demetri era impecable. Casi ensayado.

Una imagen sombría se formó en mi mente. Los terroríficos recintos en donde casi había perdido la vida hace décadas atrás. Un collage descolorido me presentaba con una larga capa ocultando mi cuerpo y unos ojos rojos refulgentes que no quise reconocer.

Muchas cosas podrían cambiar en mí, pero sería extraño rendirme a los placeres de la familia soberana. De todos modos, las palabras echaron raíces e hicieron tambalear mi incipiente fortaleza.

- No lo creo. Aquí tengo asuntos pendientes y desentonaría con su estilo de vida. - Por más que lo negara de pleno, la idea de viajar a Europa se hacía diabólicamente tentadora. Negué con la cabeza mientras continuaba - Como dijiste, soy demasiado rara para encajar.

- Resuelve tus… pendientes, ¿Que tanto tienes que decidir? - Félix tomo enérgicamente la palabra. - Salta el charco Isabella, tomate unas vacaciones. Si no quieres quedarte, podría llevarte a conocer Venecia, París, Ámsterdam.

Sonrió mientras extendía sus manazas y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa que puso al desnudo su dentadura perfecta. En verdad era cómicamente atemorizante su forma de coquetear.

La conversación apenas había cubierto unas horas del día, pero la eternidad pesaba demasiado cuando tres vampiros desconocidos compartían una precaria residencia.

Pasó más de dos horas más, hasta que alguno de nosotros volvió a hablar.

- Lo que daría por una televisión. - Dijo Félix.

- Un buen partido de fútbol - Contestó Demetri.

- Y una cerveza helada - Agregué. Dos pares de ojos me miraron asombrados y luego sendas carcajadas irrumpieron en la plácida siesta tropical.

- Una danesa caliente más bien - Expresó Félix y la broma macabra retomo en nuevas risas a las que me uní despreocupadamente.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando solo comes jaguares y monos. Me pregunto de dónde sacó su título el tal doctor Cullen. - Completó Demetri señalando mi cabeza, mientras que el dúo de risas continuaba desacompasadamente.

Por cierto que este último comentario volvía abrir una brecha en mi pecho y mi estado de ánimo sucumbió instantáneamente a los ojos de mis camaradas.

El silencio fue ganando lugar hasta que pasado unos minutos, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la selva.

- Voy a patear unas piedras. - Concluyó Félix, por toda respuesta desapareció del lugar.

Yo sonreí ante la absurda ocurrencia y giré hacia Demetri que me observaba sin disimulo. La complicidad del momento lo hizo sonreír también. Todo era muy extraño. Por fin habló.

- . Realmente creo que deberías acompañarnos, es ridículo que prefieras quedarte en este lugar. No sé bien porque has decidido alejarte de ellos, pero celebro el hecho de haberte encontrado y darte la posibilidad de que elijas… no pasar la eternidad sola. - Demetri hizo una pausa y advertí por sus facciones como la verdad de sus sentimientos afloraban en ella. - He vivido mucho más de lo que quisiera recordar y tantos años me han desprovisto de muchos aspectos sensibles. Sin mentirte te diré que después de unos siglos abandonas los buenos hábitos de puro aburrimiento. Cosas que aún no parecen haberte afectado y alimentan tu encanto. - Agrandé los ojos al escucharle. - Créeme que entiendo porque Félix se está comportando como un idiota, más de los que normalmente es. Eres de una rareza extraordinaria, y ese si es un halago. Muchas veces vi a vampiros de excepcionales cualidades, perderse en la locura que les acarreo la soledad y acabe con muchos de ellos cuando sus delirios amenazaron en poner al descubierto nuestra existencia. La inmortalidad, es un largo camino, para recorrerlo en solitario.

- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo y te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta. Pero aún no me veo perdiendo la razón. - Mientras le respondía mi mente voló hacia unas semanas atrás cuando el olor de la sangre de Carlos me sacó de mi encierro mental. ¿Y si hubiese reaccionado diferente? - Lo meditare, no es que precisamente esté atada aquí.

- Sabes que aún que quisiera encontrarte, no sería capaz de rastrearte. Creo que esa razón es la que aún permaneces aquí. Huyes de él, ¿Verdad? - Sus ojos de un profundo rojo buscaban respuestas.

Le devolví la mirada sin titubeos.

- No estoy huyendo y él no está buscándome. - Mi voz fue serena y concluyente.

- Razón de más para que celebres tu soltería en mejores compañías que las alimañas de la selva. Perdón. Como dije he perdido la costumbre de tratar a una dama. Piénsatelo. Toma mi teléfono y hazme saber tu decisión. Salimos mañana a las siete de la tarde.

Me estaba dando el espacio para elegir y tiempo para meditarlo a solas.

* * *

**¿Las malas compañías, podrán convertirse en buenas, cuando son la única opción? ¿La encontrará Alice, antes de tomar la decisión? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Carlos? ¿Y Edward?**

**Sigan leyendo…**

**Con Cariño. Mirna.**


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 9

DESICIONES

**BELLA**

Caminé por los senderos, con el sol bajando en el horizonte. Mis pasos parecían diminutos ante la enormidad de la selva.

La charla con Demetri me había empequeñecido y mi mente amenazaba constantemente con cerrarse

Cualquiera podría haberse perdido, pero el trayecto hacia el hospital era una ruta que tenía grabada, aún con los ojos cerrados. No importaba cuan aturdida estuviera por el encuentro o cuán miserable me sintiera. Su cara esencia era un rastro que atraía mis pasos a Belén.

Me dirigí lentamente a su habitación, con la esperanza de hallar mi tortura diaria. ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarme a la llamada demente para arder en cada respiro? Necesitarlo, codiciarlo… un deseo profundo al que podría llamar … ¿Amor? ¿Se puede amar lo que no se conoce o peor … lo que te hace daño?

Que fortaleza buscaba en este dolor. ¿Reemplazar la agonía que la traición de Edward me provocaba? ¿Estaba dispuesta a recorrer el final y darme la posibilidad de encontrar un nuevo compañero.? ¿Era eso lo que buscaba en él?

Antes de llegar, tenía la decisión tomada. Era la correcta para variar, por lo menos para Carlos.

Iba a cruzar el charco

Le miré dormir y me perdí en su respiración pausada. Como tanto dolor podía acarrearme tanta paz.

Deseaba tocar su piel…., sentir su calor… y hundir salvajemente mis dientes en su cuello.

Esa era la verdad… no había sentimientos dobles ni confusos sobre mi necesidad hacia él. Ahora podía pensarlo y al reconocer más la idea, el sabor del disgusto atentaba de nuevo mis controladas emociones. Sí. Europa era un buen destino… el comienzo de un viaje o el final de esto a lo que ni siquiera puedo llamar, vida.

Como en un sueño, me deje perder en los recuerdos… Esme, mi querida y dulce madre, tan afectuosa y cercana como Renée. Ella con su corazón humilde y sincero…. Cuantas veces me aconsejó que viera a los humanos con sus nombres, virtudes, defectos y todo lo que los hacía especial, todo lo que los hacía valiosos.

Este humano que olía tan bien, se llamaba Carlos, él conocía mi nombre y se sentía agradecido por mi presencia. Mis acciones lo habían salvado, y yo fuera de toda maligna naturaleza que me empujaba, había vencido. Sola, abandonada, sin nadie que me cuidara o protegiera, había logrado encontrarme a mí misma.

Sobrevivido, como me decía Rosalie, En tan lejanas tierras, con tanto dolor por reconocer y peor… tanto amor por enterrar. Podía mirarme a mí misma, hecha jirones, pero de pie. Quebrándome en cada recuerdo, pero tan entera al saber que a pesar del hueco que se extendía por mi pecho, podía seguir adelante. No sabía bien con qué sentido, pero me había aceptado. Elegiría las mejores cualidades de quienes aprecie y me forjaría un nuevo destino.

La pasión de Esme, la caridad de Carlisle, el carisma de Emmett, la tenacidad de Rosalie, la practicidad de Jasper, la ingeniosidad de Alice, la simpleza de Charlie, el espíritu aventurero de Renée, la camaradería de Jacob, la fortaleza de Edward. Sí podría honrar nuestros recuerdos y seguir adelante, inventarme una vida o varias de ellas. Era fuerte, estaba en mi espíritu levantarme de las cenizas, con todas las cicatrices, sin intentar ocultarlas, ni avergonzada de ellas.

La moraleja estaba aprendida, aunque faltara mucho para decir, antes de que me sintiera preparada para convivir con mi tristeza.

- Hey Isabella. - La voz de Carlos me sacó de mis pensamientos. - No quise despertarte, pero la verdad estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

Erróneamente al despertarse y verme con los ojos cerrados, pensó que estaba durmiendo y agradecí ese detalle que sumado a mis profundas ojeras darían mejor realce a mi personaje humano.

Le sonreí tontamente. No sé porque reaccionaba así.

- Yo no debería molestarte con mi presencia. Eres tú quien está convaleciente. - Traté de fijar mi vista al suelo, aparentemente avergonzada, pero con el solo propósito de no emocionarlo.

Sentí el tartamudeo de su corazón respondiendo a mi presencia. Encantador o aterrador. Era de cuidado.

- Ya me pasaran a una sala común y mi secretario que estuvo esta mañana me informó que a poco estaré en condiciones de que me trasladen a una clínica privada. - Contestó con alegría.

- Me parece genial. - Fui honesta en mi respuesta, pues sabía que la distancia sería una solución a mi creciente adicción. - ¿Y donde te llevarían?. -Pregunté al vuelo.

Demasiado interesada en saber si sería capaz de resistirme a seguirlo.

- Río de Janeiro. Seguro. Tal vez podrías venir conmigo y convertirte en algo así como mi asistente, realmente aunque no te conozca me siento verdaderamente en deuda contigo.

¡Oh! Carlos no me la pones fácil, me dije mentalmente. Nada fácil.

- Tengo mi trabajo aquí y realmente no me debes nada. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría actuado igual. - Mantente simple, me repetía y trataba de respirar casualmente.

Dios como quemaba.

- Y eso nos deja en …. ¿Cómo me encontraste? - Su mirada curiosa, no reflejaba doble sentido, pero sabía que debía cuidar los detalles.

- Acampaba por allí y te vi arrastrándote cerca de uno de los senderos. - Le respondí tranquilamente. Oh si era una buena mentirosa.

- No tienes la apariencia de una acampante. - Su mano señalo mi evidente palidez.

- Hace mucho que no podía tomarme un fin de semana, pero en verdad amo estar al aire libre. - Le sonreí al contestar esperando que fuera suficiente para alejarlo del curso de la conversación. - Me encanta andar en bicicleta de montaña. Hace mucho tenía una motocicleta y solía ir con un amigo a montarla. Fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. - Compartir esa pequeña verdad me hizo sentir mejor. Menos hipócrita.

- Pero creí que me habías sacado del accidente - Continuó con terquedad.

- Me enteré del accidente por los diarios, no vi nada y realmente fue muy difícil traerte, de no ser por la ayuda de un señor que pasaba con su camioneta. - Hablé pausadamente, mirándolo esta vez directamente a los ojos.

Con los años había aprendido a mentir eficazmente como parte responsable de nuestra fachada. Edward había hecho bien su trabajo.

Otra vez su nombre, dolió más que la sed y eso se reflejó en mi rostro.

- ¿Que sucede?. Yo …. No recuerdo mucho, pero veo…. que algo te afecta ¿Hice algo que….? - Carlos me miraba con sincera preocupación. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Quise ser honesta, aunque el temor a la cercanía de los Vulturis, condicionaba cada palabra. La situación era demasiado peligrosa. Al fin concluí.

- Nada está mal, por lo menos contigo. Tal vez ayudarte fue la mejor forma de ayudarme en este momento de…. mi vida. - Mi voz acongojada y triste, sonó tan autentica. Supe que le había distraído de su propósito de averiguar qué había ocurrido en el accidente. - No la estaba pasando bien y preocuparme por ti, me hizo mucho bien. - Suspiré al final.

Era la verdad más simple, aunque no reflejaba la mezquindad de mis necesidades.

- Pues más suerte para mí. - Se solivió levemente en la cama e instantáneamente quise ayudarlo tendiendo mis manos.

Su presencia me sensibilizaba y reaccionaba inadecuadamente, bastaría un roce para que la frialdad de mi tacto destruyera la mentira.

- Eres un chico con suerte. - Una breve pausa para mantener la sed controlada y luego agregué. - ¿Te ayudo con la almohada?

- No, estoy bien, aunque si no te negaras a que te diera trabajo, podría encontrar mil encargos que te mantengan ocupada. - Agregó con una sonrisa - Ya me dijiste que te hace bien preocuparte por mi bienestar.

- No se me da ser enfermera. Solo sabría llamar al doctor y leerte algún que otro libro. - Contesté.

- La charla está bien y si con ella te distraigo de lo que te haga poner tan triste, mejor. - Sus respuestas eran rápidas y tan acertadas que mejoraban mi ánimo.

Si no oliera tan bien…. Y allí el ceño fruncido de nuevo.- Lo que sea o mejor dicho quien sea que te haya hecho daño, duele más que los puntos de mi estómago. ¿Me equivoco? - Agrego escudriñando mi cara.

Sus ojos tan chispeante, eran tan alegres como su sonrisa. Si… su simpatía era un problema más a la larga lista de excusas que me ponían en riesgo de perseguirlo, fuera donde fuera.

- No señor suerte. Pero la charla de mis pesares no son buen entretenimiento para un convaleciente. - Respondí mirando el suelo.

Mi rostro siempre fue un lago transparente en el que se reflejaban mis emociones abiertas como un libro. Me lo había dicho Renée desde siempre. Ahora un desconocido, cien años después lo repetía. Realmente no era buena idea permanecer tanto tiempo con él.

- Creo que es mejor que me marche para que duermas y yo también necesito descansar. - Le dirigí levantándome del sillón.

- ¿Me preguntaba si te ofendería que buscara un obsequio? - Carlos hizo una pausa y luego agregó. - Bueno. No yo. Más bien enviaría a mi secretario que trajera algo a modo de agradecimiento.

- Ya dije que no me debes nada y otra cosa que no se me da bien, es aceptar regalos. Dejémoslo así. - Nada debía atarme emocionalmente a él y ya era demasiado compartir una charla.

Suficiente para conocerlo y respetarlo, lo que haría más llevadero mi despedida.

- No vemos por ahí.

- Jovencita, yo no estaba pidiéndote permiso…. Solo me aseguraba tu respuesta y como que me llamo Carlos Minho que no lo voy a dejar ahí. - Su aire arrogante no era tal. Solo bastaba ver sus hoyuelos para olvidarme de su afrenta.

- Señor suerte, mejor diría señor "hago lo que me dé la gana". - No podía ser seria con él. - Nada podría obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. - La plática se volvía absurda.

- Podría obligarte . - La contestación pretendía ser mordaz y casual, pero los recuerdos de una charla igual, me ultrajaron en lo más profundo.

- No te tengo miedo. Seguro habrás logrado importantes tratos con tu arrogancia, pero no me convencerás.- Respire profundamente y mi garganta estalló en llamas.

Dolor perfecto dolor , que me alejaba de los recuerdos que dolían más que la sed de mi garganta. La misma frase, distinto escenario, distinto actor, distintos sentimientos.

- Creí que no sabías quien era, pero ahora me siento más decepcionado. Yo no sé nada de ti y tú conociéndome, me ignoras deliberadamente. Por favor voy a ponerme malito sino me complaces. - Tras decir lo último agregó un puchero de lo más gracioso y no pude más que sonreír.

- No sabes realmente con la suerte que juegas. Me tengo que ir y no te pongas malito, arruinarías mi próxima acampada. Adiós Carlhos, recupérate pronto.

Salí a paso ligero, con el firme propósito de no mirar hacia atrás. Cubierta la entrada, me largue a volar como alma que lleva al diablo.

Despedirse costaba un montón.

**EDWARD**

A dos días que habíamos desembarcado en Isla Esme, mi humor había empeorado más y más. Al punto que Emmett, a primera hora de la mañana había tomado la lancha para ir al continente a cazar sin mediar palabra alguna.

Sabía que mi comportamiento era horrendo e inexplicable, pero no podía manejarlo.

Mi vida era Bella. Sin ella no tenía lógica. No tenía razón, para seguir adelante.

Tras las primeras horas sin noticias de Alice, comencé a derrumbarme, creyendo que era otra búsqueda errónea. Ya tantas veces corrimos tras fantasmas de su persona, que no podía concebir un destino bondadoso. Una oportunidad más de tenerla cerca y no habría distancias que yo llenara para mantenerme junto a ella.

No quería creer en la posibilidad de encontrarla, pues aún me sentía cobarde como para enfrentarla. Tenía tanto que explicar. Tanto que pedir perdón, pero contra toda culpa o dolor o contra todo pedido contrario que ella me diera, no le permitiría alejarse de mí, nunca más.

Salí fuera de la casa a caminar o mejor dicho a arrastrarme por la playa. Todo era una tortura para mis sentidos. Recordaba los numerosos viajes que habíamos compartido como esposos. Cada lugar tenía unos recuerdos felices de nuestra vida juntos. Paseando por Venecia, viendo nevar en Austria, contemplando un amanecer en Paris. Aún podía verla dibujando nuestros nombres en un papel, compartiendo el banco en la escuela, cuando humana dormida sobre mi vientre en nuestro lecho. Su cuerpo iluminado por la luna en la noche que le hice el amor por vez primera.

Caí de rodillas recordando su rostro en el éxtasis, sus labios pronunciando mi nombre, el calor de su cuerpo albergando el mío, su corazón desbocado y la deliciosa calma después del placer que era tan increíble e íntima como la entrega misma.

Me aferré con desesperación al sonido de su voz, temiendo que se me borrara la más mínima variación de su melodía y un recuerdo que tenía grabado muy dentro de mí se hizo presente.

… "Su olor inundándome mientras la abrazada y lentamente me introducía en ella. Cerré los ojos en un esfuerzo supremo de mantenerme controlado. Bella gimió y me aferré a su cuerpo estrechándola más, si era posible. Cuando abrí mis ojos podía ver toda su espalda y la desnudez de sus nalgas. Sus largas piernas rodeando mi cintura mientras cargaba su peso, haciendo que cada embestida fuera más profunda. Una gota de sudor se le formó tras la nuca y corrió por la línea de su espalda, marcando un camino. Amé cada instante de ese recorrido en una imagen que me ha mantenido fascinado durante todo ese tiempo"…

Mi Bella, tan maravillosamente humana. Siendo uno solo, en ese momento perfecto. Extrañaba su humanidad, pero la amaba a ella. Bella que era mi todo.

Un teléfono sonó en la casa y al instante me encontraba al lado de Carlisle.

- Es Alice.- Me avisó mientras atendía la llamada y me extendía el móvil.

- No puedo, ve tú. - Le dije con vos tan temblorosa que no reconocía como propia.

- Dime hija …. Sí ….. Aquí estamos muy ansiosos por tus noticias. - La voz de Carlisle intentaba ser tranquila, pero sus silencios me atormentaban. Su pensamiento estaba totalmente colmado de mi propia imagen derrotada. Un espejo que reflejaba mi agonía.

Sostuvo el aparato con dos manos y se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

¿Qué demonios pasa? Pensaba por dentro. Mi compostura se iba en cada segundo que transcurría. Carlisle me bloqueaba intencionalmente por si eran malas noticias y eso quería decir que… ¿Porque Alice alargaba el suspenso?

- La encontraron - Repitió Carlisle mirándome aún a los ojos y antes de que terminara de hablar ya le había arrebatado el teléfono.

- Alice, Alice ….. Dame con Bella. Alice, te lo suplico, te lo imploro, dame con ella…. Oblígala que tome el teléfono, por lo menos que me escuche. - No podía hablar porque mi respiración me impedía completar las frases.

- Edward ella no está aquí. - Sentenció Alice con dureza.

- Dijiste que la encontraste - Contesté con desesperación.

- Cálmate Edward o cuelgo.- Me reprendió severamente.

- Ya, ya …. Cuéntame donde está. - Agregué más despacio, mientras suspiraba intentando controlarme.

- Estamos en un pequeño hotel en la ciudad de Belén, al norte. Hemos seguido su rastro y encontramos donde está alojada. - Explicó Alice muy calmadamente.

- ¿Ya la has visto entonces? ¿Cómo está?- Pregunté con ansiedad.

- La vimos de lejos, pero ella no nos vio. - Respondió con cautela.

- Voy para allá. - Afirmé mientras mentalmente me decía que tendría que irme a nado, dado que Emmett se había llevado el bote.

- Aún no es necesario, Edward. Dame tiempo a que logre hacer contacto con ella. Si vienes, puedes ahuyentarla y temo que escape. ¿Entiendes? - El razonamiento de Alice era el correcto, pero yo no podía razonar.

- Necesito ir Alice, me volveré loco si permanezco aquí sin hacer nada. - Mi voz suplicaba por un permiso que yo mismo me estaba imponiendo.

- Edward, dale más tiempo a Alice. Ya sabemos dónde está. Es solo cuestión de hacer lo más correcto para Bella. - Agregó Carlisle intentando razonar conmigo.

- Alice te doy unas horas, llames o no llames, a primera hora estaré allí. - Respondí pausadamente sin dejar a dudas mi determinación. Había esperado siete años. Siete malditos años y nadie podía pedirme que esperara un día más para ir a su encuentro.

- Está bien Edward. Es tu decisión. No lo arruines. Puedo verte viniendo hacia acá desde que llamé. Pero por favor, ten en cuenta que Bella se alejó de todos nosotros por una mala decisión tuya… así que si existe una mínima posibilidad que vuelva, déjame que sea yo quién se acerque primero… ¿Sí? ¿Me lo prometes?- El discurso de Alice no me disuadió, pero prometí tomarme las cosas con más calma.

- Lo prometo. Solo quiero estar allí cerca. - Suspiré mientras le contestaba.

- Nos vemos mañana. - Hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó - Te quiero Edward.

- Yo también te quiero enana. Perdón por todo esto. - Sonreí.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- Su voz también sonreía.

Luego colgó y me quedé mirando el teléfono como esperando que algo más saliera por el aparato. Lo cerré despacio y miré a mi padre que tenía una expresión benévola en su rostro.

Comencé a pasarme la mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo nerviosamente. La había encontrado. Bella estaba positivamente a unos kilómetros de distancia. Miré hacia afuera y salí. Nubarrones ocultaban el sol en ese momento.

Porque lloraría el cielo cuando mi vida comenzaba a sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

La lluvia, como una bendición comenzó a correr por mi rostro y no frené el impulso de salir corriendo por la playa, dando zancadas y pateando arena. Carlisle se me unió feliz en una ronda alocada de aullidos y risas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, pero un Emmett totalmente asombrado nos encontró en el muelle y se unió a nuestra celebración mientras yo gritaba a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡La hallamos, la hallamos! ¡Bella te amo!

* * *

**¿Qué creen? ¿Tendrá la posibilidad de decírselo personalmente? ¿Se lo merece? **

**¿Bella cruzará el charco? ¿Habrá reunión o desencuentro?**

**El próximo capítulo, promete velocidad. Pronto… algo más. **

**Con cariño. Mirna.**


	11. Capítulo 11 Encuentros Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 10

ENCUENTROS

**BELLA**

Pronto amanecería.

Ya había tomado la decisión. Me iría a Volterra.

El móvil que Demetri me había dado, pesaba más que una tonelada. De repente fue tangible que su carga se asemejaba más a un grillete que me jaloneaba hacia un destino incierto. Lo raro es que no me importaba. Solo quería aliviar mi conciencia que pesaba más que el grillete, porque me dictaba a gritos que de quedarme, acabaría matando a Carlos y así acabaría de estropear lo poco que había podido reconstruir.

Tomé el móvil.

- Isabella. - Saludo la voz de Demetris. - Espero que sean buenas noticias.

Su tono fue ciertamente encantador.

- Voy. - Pronuncié esta palabra con una determinación que me asustó.

Me sabía lo suficientemente fuerte para no adoptar los hábitos alimenticios del común de los vampiros italianos, pero esperaba poder mantener mi dieta y sobre todo, mi libertad para cumplir con mi elección.

También había aceptado que no quería permanecer más tiempo sola. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de volver al norte en busca de los Cullen. Ante todo eran una familia, su familia y nunca podría interponerme entre sus afectos.

Muy adentro de mí guardaba la esperanza de que hubiese tenido la necesidad de buscarme, pero con tantos años, solo podía concebir la idea de que él ya había formado pareja nuevamente.

Le había dejado el camino libre para que formalizara con Irina. La perfecta vampira con la que me había engañado.

La imagen de sus bocas fundidas en un beso, removió la ponzoña en mis entrañas con una llamarada furiosa. Él había elegido. Yo también lo haría y comenzaría con éste viaje.

Debería poder olvidar, pero la inmortalidad me había regalado una memoria prodigiosa, que era mi mayor pesar. Una parte de mí se preguntó si este dolor lacerante que me desgarraba el pecho, hubiese sido más soportable siendo humana. La eternidad potenciaba todo. Los recuerdos, los sentimientos, la traición.

Olvidar… si fuera posible.

No. No podía. Pero la velocidad lograba distraerme.

Tomé carrera hacia el estacionamiento, con paso algo veloz para una supuesta humana. Jalé el cordón de la llave de la moto, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón. En un movimiento ágil y continuó arranqué haciendo rechinar las gomas en la calle, marcando una huella oscura en el pavimento.

La carretera recibió mi furia.

No había llevado casco, ni chamarra para ocultarme. Solo bebía el viento salitroso de la costa que acariciaba violentamente mi piel. Aceleré aún más mientras me perdía en la carrera.

No pienso. Solo corro. Porque quiero dejar atrás los recuerdos.

Quiero olvidar. Quiero olvidar.

Tras una curva muy abierta, descubrí dos motos que se acercaban velozmente, acortando la distancia kilómetro a kilómetro.

Volví mi vista al tablero dudosa de que algún humano tuviera los reflejos para asemejar mi manejo o que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo.

Reconocí la moto amarilla del estacionamiento del hotel y una duda se plantó en mi cerebro.

Como sincronizados, se movieron cerrando mi paso, justo al momento en que mi preciosura comenzó a fallar.

Mierda, mierda, justo cuando iba a saltar el charco.

Juro que me había decidido a saltar el charco.

No estoy lista, aún. No estoy lista.

Mi moto se bamboleó fuera de control mientras tomaba impulso para arrojarme hacia el costado de la ruta. Apenas pude elevarme unos centímetros, cuando unos férreos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron en el sentido contrario.

Rodamos hechos un ovillo, intentando trabar un agarre, tras otro. No era una lucha donde se impusiera la fuerza, solo la habilidad para posicionarnos.

Un juego bruto entre dos que se conocían demasiado.

La velocidad de la pelea era inverosímil. Una toma diestra y la espalda de mi atacante sonó contra el asfalto, mientras me ubicaba a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndole las muñecas.

Me miró asustado.

- Bella ,- Gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

Yo chasque los dientes a centímetros de su rostro y dije.

- Te atrapé Jas.

Un borrón poderoso como un tsunami se nos unió y acabamos rodando los tres por el suelo. Nuestras cabezas unidas en un abrazo poderoso y único.

Alice y Jasper me habían encontrado. Mis hermanos estaban allí.

Cuanto había extrañado este afecto genuino. Me deshice del abrazo con dulzura, mientras miraba alternadamente a los dos.

- No me atrapaste. Te dejé atraparme. Que es distinto.- Admitió Jasper con una encantadora sonrisa. Hermoso, temerario. Mi hermano estaba allí abrazándome como una cadena de acero.

- Alice, Jasper esto es …. No debían. - Mis ideas no sonaban coordinadas.

- Shh sshhh - Hizo Alice, poniendo su dedo en mis labios. Adoraba ese gesto tan suyo.

Su rostro inmortal guardaba los mismos rasgos de años atrás, pero algo en él denotaba más madurez.

- Nunca dejamos de buscarte. -Dijo Jasper mientras nos incorporábamos.

Volvimos a abrazarnos. Por dentro sentía un adormecimiento que subía desde mis extremidades y ensordecía mis sentidos. El escudo que inconscientemente se alzaba para protegerme.

- Y bien, que nos la pusiste difícil. - Agregó Alice sonriendo

- No fue a propósito. Por mucho tiempo, ni yo misma sabía bien donde me encontraba, - Agregué con cierta tristeza.- Pero todo está bien ahora. -Concluí afianzándome internamente. Me sentía débil con su abrazo y por un momento estuvo bien. Luego supe que iba dolerme más. Yo no quería que nada más me hiciera daño.

- Y estará mejor, porque ya te vuelves con nosotros. - Refutó Alice con firmeza.

- Oh no …. Eso no. - Respondí mientras iba haciéndome hacia atrás en dos gigantescos pasos.

- Estamos sugiriendo que volvamos al hotel …. Tu hotel … nuestro hotel porque ya está amaneciendo y …. - Explicó Jasper, mientras controlaba nuestras emociones, inundándonos de una paz aplastante.

- Vamos a hablar Bella. Por favor. - Rogó Alice con pena.

Moví la cabeza diciendo que no, pero mi cuerpo ya caminaba con ellos.

Alzamos las motos del suelo y mi cara debe haber reflejado mi contrariedad ante los profundos rayones de la carrocería.

- Compraremos otra si quieres y la elegiremos juntas, ahora que te has decido pasar al lado oscuro de las compras. - Al ver mi ceño fruncido agregó.- Oh mejor arreglamos a "preciosa". A Rosalie le encantaría ese desafío. - Corrigió Alice.

- Aún después de tanto tiempo no dejas de sorprenderme. - Le contesté al descubrir que había nombrado a mi moto "preciosa" al igual que yo. De reojo miré como Jasper hacia girar entre sus dedos una pequeña pieza negra que prontamente colocó en mi moto.

- Vampiro saboteador. - Le dije con humor.

Nota mental. Aprender algo de mecánica de motos.

Porque todo sucedía en tan poco tiempo. Años de soledad, desarraigo y en pocas horas el destino se empeñaba en ponerme en encrucijadas tan difíciles.

En pocos minutos llegamos al hotel. Subimos a mi habitación despacio, muy despacio. La mano de Alice se aferraba cual cadena a mi brazo.

Pude claramente percibir su temor entre toda la alegría que demostraba por fuera. Miré a Jasper que me observaba atento a mi humor. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vi, fue el pañuelo rojo esperándome sobre la cama. El casco y mi campera de motociclista le hacían compañía. Eran como una señal.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar .- Dijo Jasper.

- Lo sé… ¿Cómo están todos?. - Contesté prontamente, sin ocultar mí apremio. No preguntaría por él.

- Edward está en Isla Esme. Esperándote.- Soltó Alice sin preámbulos.

Agrandé los ojos ante su contestación directa.

Una sombra del pulso que alguna vez sonó en mi corazón, pareció instalarse en mis oídos. Bombeaba impidiéndome escuchar. La inconciencia me ensordeció, como alejando todo a kilómetros de distancia.

Veía a Alice gesticular y mover sus labios, intercalando comentarios con Jasper. Ambos me miraban fijamente y yo no podía escuchar nada. Nada de nada. Estaba absolutamente sorda en una burbuja creada por mi propia mente. Yo quería saber, pero instintivamente me cerraba, protegiéndome. ¿De quién? De su presencia, aunque solo fuera en palabras.

Edward, Edward estaba cerca, buscándome.

Alice acarició mi brazo y me hizo salir del encierro. Solo alcancé a escuchar.

- Por eso Esme y Rosalie se quedaron allá. - Explicaba Alice terminando su monólogo.

- Ah… entiendo. - Dije por decir. Realmente no había comprendido nada de lo que había dicho.

Algo debió de sentir Jasper, pues se tensó a mi lado. Busco la mirada de Alice y levantó una pequeña milésima de su ceja. El gesto no se me escapó y yo misma temí haber revelado bastante, aún sin hablar. No estaba lista para que me encontrara.

Se hizo un silencio breve que fue interrumpido por la alarma del celular que Demetri me había dado. Quise tomarlo, pero Alice tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas y me miraba suplicante. El tono seguía repitiéndose apremiándome a atenderlo.

- Por favor. No lo hagas Bella. - Ella sabía lo que ocultaba.

Tiré de mi mano y contesté la llamada.

- Si. …. Perfecto. …. No….. Yo puedo llegar sin problemas. Está bien. Adiós. - Mi conversación fue breve. Las indicaciones de Félix fueron precisas y mi vuelo al viejo continente me esperaba en menos de cuatro horas. Calculé cuanto tiempo demoraría en llegar y lamenté tener que dejar a "preciosa" varada en este lugar.

- Realmente te gusta esa moto. - Agregó Alice, como a hilo de mis propios pensamientos. Luego agregó. - Jasper, Bella debe cambiarse después de su escaramuza y necesito estar a solas con ella. - Su tono fue casual y su sonrisa alegre, pero yo pude percibir sus emociones encubiertas tras el gesto.

Ambas sonreímos a Jasper, que sin desconfiar nos dejó solas. Apenas cerró la puerta, una Alice muy deprimida comenzó a moverse cansinamente por la habitación recogiendo mis cosas, sacando las pocas prendas del closet y guardando todo en mi mochila de cuero.

- ¿Es el chico del accidente, con el que te vas?.- Preguntó a boca de jarro.

- ¿Cómo sabes del accidente?.- Eso había sucedido hace semanas atrás y ellos no podían haberse enterado… ¿O sí?.

- Cuando sucedió aquello, tu impresión fue tan fuerte, que una visión inmediata me llegó. Hace tiempo que te buscamos, pero haz cambiado tanto que no te reconocía. - Acarició mi pelo y luego agregó. - Estás tan diferente que temía encontrarte, pero te veo … bien, fuerte… no sé.

- Tú también haz cambiado.- Repuse suavemente.

- Todos hemos cambiado. Edward principalmente. - Agregó Alice.

Giré ante su nombre. Dolía demasiado. Negué con la cabeza, pero ella continuó.

- Sé que no quieres escucharlo, ahora. Pero también sé que no tenemos demasiado tiempo, he visto claramente que te marcharás desde el momento en que cruzamos la puerta. No sé cuanto puedo decirte para que cambies de decisión. Así que no puedo andarme con rodeos y Edward es el meollo de la cuestión, por eso quiero aclararte que él ya no es el centro de nada, solo de su propia miseria. No lo reconocerías. Esta acabado, casi demente y débil. No queda nada de la fortaleza que tenía. Solo con la esperanza de este viaje hemos logrado que por lo menos se alimentara.

Seguí negando con la cabeza y ella se acercó.

- Bella, por favor vuelve. - Suplicó Alice,

Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza con imágenes que no quería recordar. Su presencia me volvía débil y yo ya no era su Bella. Yo también me quedé destrozada, Sentí una apremiante necesidad de correr.

- No dudo de lo que dices, pero aún no estoy lista y no sé si algún día lo estaré. Como dijiste he cambiado y me gusta en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Yo necesito este viaje; necesito urgentemente alejarme de aquí. - Fui totalmente honesta en mi respuesta. Alejarme de Carlos era una sana decisión, sobre todo para él, si podía cumplirla.

- Aún así. Vuelve con nosotros. Somos tu familia y también te necesitamos. Él no estará allí. No todo es Edward, es Esme….Rosalie …. Yo. - Su carita apenada no tenía comparación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Si mi decisión era alejarme de Brasil para no ver nunca más a Carlos; ¿Porque no regresar con ellos?. Ahora sabía cuánto había afectado mi partida a mis seres queridos. La tristeza de Alice, fue mi respuesta.

- Nunca permitiría que lo apartaran. Por ello me fui. Ustedes eran familia antes de que yo llegara y así debe de ser. - Hice una pausa, expresando una esperanza o solo una duda que comenzaba a crecer en mi cabeza. ¿Él estaba solo? No me atrevía a preguntar por Irina. -Tal vez …. en un futuro. - Respondí sonriendo.

- Eso es lo que temo. Aún no veo que vuelvas y me desespero. No te dejaré, iré contigo. - Agregó Alice con resolución.

- No Alice. Tu eres su hermana, debes estar para él, yo he aprendido a estar sola y cuando no duela. Cuando pueda verle y aceptar su desición… volveré. - La templanza de mi resolución me asombraba.

- Pero él no…- Intentó hablar Alice, cuando la frené con un gesto de mi mano.

- Aún no. Pero lo haré. Dame tiempo. Ya no soy la Bella que necesitaba que le cuidaran. He sobrevivido Alice, he descubierto mi fortaleza y necesito ser consciente de cuanto puedo lograr por mí misma. ¿No puedes alegrarte por mí?- Ni yo misma creía mis palabras, pero por las emociones que percibía en Alice; ella si me creía. Si tan solo me hubiesen visto unas semanas atrás, verían cuán patética ha sido mi huida de siete años, pero ahora no.

Quedaban algunas horas para mi vuelo y su visión se debe haber mantenido imperturbable porque no insistió más sobre el tema. Mi temor es que se revelara mis compañeros de viajes, por lo que le distraje haciendo preguntas. Hablamos por mucho tiempo, evitando nombrarlo. Me contó de la familia y para mi pena estaban totalmente alejados, aunque culpaban abiertamente a Edward de su estupidez. Cosa que me hizo sentir enferma. Supe que Tanya permanecía en Denali, con el resto de su familia y aún sin lo detalles, me sentí mucho mejor. Irina no estaba con él. Esa información no quitaba el dolor de saber que después de tantos años de amor, él me había traicionado con esa zorra.

Le conté de Carlos Minho mientras Alice me miraba horrorizada. Al terminar mi relato su mirada de compasión me indicaba que me había comprendido.

- Ahora más que nunca deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Bella él te espera. Necesitan decirse las cosas y luego decide.

- Yo ya decidí olvidar. Pero eso es imposible y no lo resistiría. Pasar la eternidad con el recuerdo de su traición, viéndolo día tras día. No. No quiero sufrir más. No entiendes que no puede creerle nada, porque él lo prometió, … lo prometió y aún así me hizo sufrir. No voy a permitir que él me haga más daño. Cuando no tenía que decidir, él decidió por ella y ahora yo decidí estar sin él.

- Pero él no estaba decidiendo por ella, Bella. Irina lo había seduci…

- No sigas Alice. Tú no estabas allí. Yo sé lo que vi y de todos modos él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Sabes que dijo cuándo lo sorprendí besándola, lo sabes?- Alice negó con la cabeza. -"Lo siento". Después de veinte años juntos, después de darle mi vida. "Lo siento".

Tras decir esto me levanté y agarré la mochila que había preparado. Alice con cariño me alcanzó el casco y enroscó la chalina roja en el cuello.

- Camuflaje perfecto. - Observó sonriendo tristemente.

- Creí que no te gustaría.- Contesté.

- Solo cambiaría el color del pañuelo. - Agregó con una mueca.

- Alice …. Prométeme algo. - Mi alejamiento requería de su complicidad.

- Shhh. - He hizo el ademán de cerrar sus labios. - De mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra. Te daré el tiempo que necesites.

- Lo sé. Solo quiero pedirte que si descubres en donde estoy. No vengas a buscarme. - La miré fijamente - Prométemelo.

Con vaguedad recordaba mi anterior visita a Volterra y los diálogos posteriores de mi esposo, habían evidenciado como Aro codiciaba el don de Alice. En modo alguno quisiera verla expuesta a ella en ese lugar nuevamente.

- Claro que sí, Hermanita. - En ese momento se acercó a abrazarme y fue ahí cuando su rostro mutó a una mueca de terror.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes irte con ellos … - Casi gritaba las palabras

- Lo prometiste, lo prometiste. Yo sé lo que hago y esto es lo que necesito hacer en este momento. - La confronté con serenidad y firmeza.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Porque? Si necesitas alejarte de aquí; ven conmigo… nos iremos solas…. Estarás en paz. … Por favor Bella.

- Antes de verlos esta mañana, ya había decidido irme y no es porque vaya a quedarme con ellos, solo lo haré para marcharme a Europa. Luego seguiré mi camino… hasta que esté segura de volver. - Mi discurso o la veracidad de mi afirmación última, pareció tranquilizarla.

- ¿Estás ocultándome más? No vas a cometer una locura como…

- Voy como invitada y solo será la parada de un viaje. Mi viaje. No es de ningún modo mi destino final. Voy a marchar Alice y tú me dejará hacerlo. - Proclamé con firmeza tomándola de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi Bella? - Susurró Alice, escudriñando mis ojos. Primero creo que buscaba una respuesta en mi interior, luego sus ojos aceptaron mis palabras y al final su visión reflejó cierta admiración. - Estás tan cambiada. La Bella que conocía, nunca me hubiese hecho callar y desde que estamos aquí, apenas he terminado una docena de frases. Solo prométeme que mantendrás el contacto conmigo. Promételo. - Cerró los ojos un momento y luego su maravillosa sonrisa apareció de nuevo. - Sí lo harás.

Yo a modo de contestación teclee el número que me mostraba en la pantalla de su móvil e hice sonar su teléfono, para que quedara registrado el mío. Alice rió con voz cantarina y ambas nos abrazamos en una apretadísimo abrazo.

- Acuérdate de tu promesa y si puedes … busca mi moto en … - Callé al ver frente a mis narices, la mano en alto de Alice.

- Aha al fín pude hacerte callar. No digas más. Ya me las apañaré luego. Edward viene en camino y bastante difícil será lidiar con el enojo de Jasper y el desquició de él como para que sepa algo más. Solo piénsalo bien. ¿ok?.- Concluyo Alice.

Saber que él venía hacia allí, disparó mi necesidad de partir. Apurada abracé a mi amiga.

- Lamento ponerte en este aprieto… pero sé que tú podrás. Solo piensa en Chanel y Dior mientras esté cerca. Dile a Jasper que no se enoje y a los demás, que lo siento. - Traté de mantener mi fortaleza aunque la voz me tembló.

- Llámame, sino consideraré rota la promesa y hablaré. - Sentenció Alice amenazante. - Solo recuerda que no puedes escaparte de mí eternamente.

- Lo sé y no escapo… sino no me estaría despidiendo. Esto estaba en mi itinerario antes de que me encontraras. Te quiero Alice. Volveremos a vernos. - Afirme con convicción.

La estreché con fuerza, pero no prologué el abrazo. Ahora sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, incluso podía donarle un poco de paz a la familia y a él. Sabían que estaba bien. Sanarían su relación y en mi distanciamiento encontrarían la forma de reencontrarse como familia.

Una vez más… era correcto marcharme.

Salí por la ventana para colarme sigilosamente al estacionamiento. El sol empezaba a ocultarse pero aún brillaba con fuerza. Mi vestimenta resguardaba los destellos de mi piel. El impluslo de correr a donde Carlos me golpeo como un martillo y mi cabez reacciono encendiendo a mi "preciosa" Partir. Olvidar.

Aceleré por la ruta en una última carrera. A mis espaldas un hospital y un hotel quedaban a la espera de otros destinos que no quería compartir.

* * *

**Sé que habrá opiniones encontradas sobre este capítulo, pero permitan que su alma de mujer les hable y piensen en esa vez que sufrieron por amor. No es fácil volver a una relación que se ha dañado y que mejor que primero sentirse bien con una misma. Bella está en ese proceso, aunque no con las compañías más adecuadas. Pórtense bien y les cuelgo otro pronto.**

**Las quiero chiquis. **

**Con cariño. Mirna**


	12. Capítulo 12 Un pañuelo rojo Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 11

UN PAÑUELO ROJO

**EDWARD**

Un auto polarizado nos condujo a destino. Carslie y Emmett hablaban animadamente sobre las posibilidades de celebrar una nueva boda múltiple para renovar los votos matrimoniales de la familia.

Yo estaba feliz, pero la lentitud de la travesía, se estaba llevando la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir.

Me peinaba y arreglaba la ropa continuamente, mientras en mi cabeza ensayaba una y otra vez las cosas que le diría. No me iba a quedar callado. La última vez que pude hablar con ella deje muchas cosas inconclusas.

Tras unas horas de viaje, llegamos a la ciudad de Belén y el chofer no tardó en ubicar la dirección del hotel. Entro por el estacionamiento y allí descendimos con premura.

Fui el último en bajar y por ello, también el último en ver a Jasper y Alice esperándonos en el lugar. El semblante de ellos no dejaba lugar a dudas de que las noticias eran malas … Jasper mantenía las manos atrás y la mirada vacía como enfrentando a un pelotón de fusilamiento y en su mente solo pensaba "lo siento Edward".

Alice entre tanto se apoyaba en su moto y su cabeza mantenía el claro recuerdo del abrazo con mi Bella. Solo percibía el fondo de una habitación y parte del cabello de ella, como la fracción de una fotografía que Alice se esforzaba en mantener en su pensamiento, sin dejarme ver nada más. Luego un pestañeo y la cara de Bella apareció con toda su hermosura diciendo "Y a los demás,… que lo siento" .

- La encontraron. ¿Donde está esa mocosa fastidiosa? - Dijo Emmett que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Creo que llegamos tarde. - Agregó Carlisle más perceptivo.

- Ella se ha ido. - Concluí yo, atragantándome con las palabras.

- ¿Huyo? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Alice … Jasper! - Grito encolerizado Emmett.

Yo solo podía mirar hacia Alice, pidiéndole sin palabras que liberara su pensamiento para verla. Ella había estado allí, percibía por todo el lugar su aroma inigualable.

Ella siempre olió fantástica para mí. Su increíble olor humano se había desaparecido con la transformación, solo para mutar en una exquisita esencia. Idiota, pobre idiota ¿Cómo pude dudar? Siempre fue ella, la única e irremplazable compañera de mi vida.

Salí volando por el pasillo, cruce como un rayo por la desconocida recepción y subí por las escaleras, hasta la habitación donde había estado. Miré hacia todos lados como loco y seguí su esencia hasta el baño. Las toallas y el jabón que había usado aún estaban allí , Los tomé con adoración mientras me los refregaba por el rostro.-

- ¿Bella, porque no esperaste? Bella. ¿Porqué? . - No tardé en escuchar la entrada del resto de mi familia.

- Huyó de nuevo … Supo que venía Edward. ¿Verdad? - Reprendía Emmett enojado y sin esperar que le respondieran, se volvió hacia mí furioso.- No tenías derecho a venir, siempre comportándote como un necio y arrastrando a todos.

- No Emmett .- Dijo Alice con voz muy dulce. - Ella no escapó, ya había decidido marcharse antes de saber que él estaba aquí.

Mantenía a raya sus pensamientos y no podía ver nada más que el rostro divino de mi amada Bella. Sus ojos ambarinos me miraban desde allí, serenos y con mil enigmas que nunca más podría descubrir. Estaba deslumbrante y fantástica… y bien.

¿Y bien?

Es que no podía alegrarme que ella me hubiera superado y …

¿Había dejado de amarme … me había olvidado.?

Salí disparado por la ventana, siguiendo como un demente el rastro. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia un edificio a pocas cuadras. Era un hospital…

¿Por qué demonios había tanta esencia por sus pasillos ?

Su olor me conducía hasta una habitación. Abrí con furia la puerta para encontrarme con un hombre desconocido que me miró asustado.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es usted?. - Preguntó claramente temeroso, pero con la autoridad en su voz, como la de alguien acostumbrado a que se le respondiera.

No contesté, solo revisé el cuarto con tormentosas dudas del porque Bella veía a este hombre que convalecía. ¿Era por él que se negaba a verme?

Lo medí como hombre. Era totalmente opuesto a mí y parecido a mi antiguo rival. Talvez por ello … se sintió atraída.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - Largué mordiendo las palabras.

Mis ojos se volvieron negros como el carbón, al enfrentarlo. Vio mi rostro sobrenatural y yo escuché en su pensamiento como se afirmaba su determinación por protegerla. Eso me puso más furioso.

- ¿Busca a Isabella? - Su afirmación me abrió el pecho en dos. Su nombre pronunciado por otro, encegueció mi razón con furia asesina.

Su pensamiento me la devolvió en decenas de imágenes donde su rostro se veía demasiado cerca. De repente él no me tuvo más miedo y su mente claramente concluyó que era el responsable del semblante taciturno de ella. ¿Quién eres?. - Ahora yo era el entrevistado que debía explicarme ante un humano.

- Su esposo. - La palabra me quemaba. Ojala hubiera tenido esa seguridad hace siete años atrás.

- ¡Oh!.

Su exclamación fue suficiente respuesta. No le había dicho nada de mí. Pero ella … una vampira había confiado en un humano, lo suficiente para que éste le recordara con su rostro a centímetros del suyo y se sintiera en el derecho de protegerla.

La historia se volvía trágica, pero no tenía tiempo de más conclusiones. Di media vuelta sin tratar de parecer normal y corrí de nuevo siguiendo su rastro.

Me paré en el estacionamiento del hotel. Mi familia ya se encontraba reunida y venían acercándose. Había un camino de su perfume hacia la densa vegetación y otro concluía en la marca negra de un neumático. Miré la huella y corrí hacia las motos. Al momento ví a Jasper, quitándole la llave a Alice y arrojándomela a la vez que ella corría hacia mí.

No la esperé Salí disparado, perseguido por Alice.

Si mi hermanita había reaccionado, era porque tenía la visión de que podíamos alcanzarla.

Corrimos por la ruta a una velocidad ensordecedora. Leí en su mente el destino de una pista privada, en donde un avión ya ascendía hacia el cielo.

Derrapé en la explanada, corriendo salvajemente hacia el hangar que había visto en la mente de Alice. Un técnico en ropa de trabajo me sorprendió. Le tomé de las solapas alzándolo por encima de mi cabeza, mientras vociferaba totalmente fuera de control.

- ¿A dónde iba ese avión? Estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, cuando Alice llegó a mí.

- Edward. Ya … ya. Bájalo Edward … ya … tranquilo. - Su voz familiar me trajo a mis cabales ligeramente.

- Yo no sé…. No creo que nadie sepa. Nos pagan muy bien para no saber …. Yo le doy el dinero, no quiero nada, no sé nada …. - Suplicaba el hombrecillo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos de terror.

Una mancha olorosa y ácida se deslizó por su entrepierna, mostrando su vergüenza en un hilo amarillo. Si su mente mentía, el acto tan bochornoso de haberse orinado encima, era imposible de fingir.

Lo dejé en el suelo y el pobre corrió cayéndose dos veces en el camino.

Alice estaba a mi lado mirando una motocicleta negra estacionada casi a la par. Sobre ella un casco y una tela roja sobresalía de su interior.

La tomé tirando de una punta.

Un largo pañuelo escapó bañándome con el perfume de Bella.

- ¡Ahhh! - Grité al cielo, mientras me derrumbaba en el piso con su pañuelo rojo entre mis manos.

Cuando logré un atisbo de cordura, me descubrí en el cuarto del hotel en que Bella se había hospedado.

Había pasado tal vez un día desde su partida. Su olor persistía en el ambiente, el pañuelo rojo arrugado permanecía entre mis manos crispadas. Era el único lazo que me aferraba a la terrible realidad.

La he vuelto a perder…

Ella había huido de mí, nuevamente. Solo que esta vez tenía testigos que podrían despejar mis dudas. Sobre todo uno … el hombre internado en el hospital.

Me forcé a salir de mi encierro mental, hacer de lado mi dolor y buscar a mi familia.

Tras la puerta me encontré a Alice y Emmett sorteando la entrada. La pena nos consumía a fuego lento. Bella se había llevado toda la alegría de nuestras vidas.

Emmett es el que más claramente se encontraba apenado y por ello habló primero.

- Edward, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas por lo que dije. Yo sé por lo que has pasado y si bien en algún momento dije …, quiero que sepas que no estás solo, que le seguiremos buscando y … - Se calló al ver a nuestra hermana Alice levantando la mano.

- No chicos. Ella claramente me pidió que le dejáramos de buscar. Prometió mantener el contacto y así lo he visto. - Explicó en tono triste.

- ¿Entonces volverá? Es decir. ¿Le hablaste? ¿Está dispuesta a perdonarme? - Dije con un hilo de voz.

- Cuando éste lista… ella misma te lo dirá. - Se acercó poniendo en mente, cuartetos de poesía, para que no leyera sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que ocultas Alice? - Podía sentir crecer mi desesperación y sinceramente temía descontrolarme como lo había hecho en el aeropuerto.

- No creo faltar a mi promesa, si te dejo ver nuestra charla. Solo espero que comprendas que es mi amiga y si aún confía en mí, no puedo traicionar su lealtad. Así que respeta los recuerdos que ella quiso ocultarte . - La voz madura de Alice, trajo consigo palabras que calaban mucho en mi pesar: "Traición y lealtad" Las dos me sentenciaban.

- Por favor Alice. - Supliqué.

Suspiró a la vez que soltaba su mente… me embelesé en sus detalles. Los desencuentros, la persecución, la gresca con Jasper en su afán de detenerla. Por cierto que la pelea me alteró en sobremanera al ver la brusquedad de sus acciones, para luego sofocarme en el deseo al ver su postura tan fuerte y sensual. La amaba con locura…. La necesitaba con todo mi ser de hombre y con toda mi inmortalidad de vampiro. Como pude ni siquiera haber dudado de ello.

Sus facciones habían cambiado. Se veía distinta altiva, inalcanzable, bella hasta lo imposible. Hasta su talle parecía más estrecho y sus piernas más largas. Odié como sujeto a Jasper en el suelo, recordando escenas menos pudorosas en la que tuvimos batallas similares en el pleno fragor de la pasión.

Luego la quietud de su charla con Alice … dulce, calma, siempre exquisitamente sensitiva.

Por momentos todo se ponía negro.

Los pensamientos que ocultaba Alice.

Estos agujeros que me ponían más inquieto. Dolía verla a través del recuerdo de otros, pero más sufría al saber que era el único responsable de su alejamiento.

Escuché su voz, al afirmar que "le gustaba en lo que había cambiado" y yo también me alegré por ello, aunque su cambio me alejara aún más.

Exploré su semblante en la mente de Jasper… él estaba muy contrariado por haber bajado la guardia y permitido que se fuera. Admiré su traje de motociclista que la hacía ver tan esbelta y sexy. Su cabello larguísimo, flotando al viento como una diosa guerrera. Era espléndida, lejana, maravillosa y era mi esposa …

Soy un idiota.

Tras algunos silencios, la conversación final, salió a flote… su necesidad de alejarse de este lugar, aún antes de saber de nuestra presencia, lo que me desconcertó aún más. Como si sobre su destino pesaran decisiones más complejas sobre las que no tenía participación alguna.

Ya no era el centro de su vida, aunque ella fuera el universo de la mía. ¿Que tanto sabía de la vida que había llevado?

¿Cuáles eran los compromisos por los que debía partir y de que iba en esta historia; el joven desconocido?

Miré la maleta que había traído desde Estados Unidos. Sobre la ropa doblada, estaba la pequeña petaca que contenía el anillo de mi madre. El mismo que le había entregado para sellar nuestra historia de amor. El mismo que había dejado en nuestro hogar, al abandonarme.

¿Habría lugar a un capítulo más ?

Me colgué en esas inquietudes cuando las palabras de Bella retumbaron en mi mente duplicadas por el resentimiento de Alice .

… "_Tú no estabas allí. Yo sé lo que vi y de todos modos él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Sabes que dijo cuándo lo sorprendí besándola, lo sabes? "Lo siento". Después de veinte años juntos, después de darle mi vida. "Lo siento"…_

… "_Yo ya decidí olvidar. Pero eso es imposible y no lo resistiría. Pasar la eternidad con el recuerdo de su traición, viéndolo día tras día. No. No quiero sufrir más. No entiendes que no puede creerle nada, porque él lo prometió, … lo prometió y aun así me hizo sufrir. No voy a permitir que él me haga más daño. Cuando no tenía que decidir, él decidió por ella y ahora yo decidí estar sin él."…_

Jadee pidiendo aire, porque mi pecho estaba apretado por mil toneladas de culpa y no me importó jalar de Alice violentamente mientras vociferaba.

- ¿Le dijiste que no estoy con Irina, le dijiste Alice.? Ella no importaba, solo respondí a su beso porque me tenía embrujado imitando la humanidad de Bella. - No terminé la frase y un muy disgustado Jasper me sujetó por los hombros mientras Carlisle y Emmett ponían a distancia a una asustada Alice.

- Ellos me contaron que fue lo primero que le explicaron … pero ella aún no está lista. Por favor Edward consuélate con que la hayamos encontrado y que aceptara mantenerse en contacto. - Habló mi padre, tratando de suavizar el momento.

- Es que no voy a hacerle daño, antes morir. Carlisle no puedo dejar que me olvide. Bella no puede olvidarme.- Rogué.

Estaba implorando por la ayuda que nadie podía darme.

- Solo queda darle tiempo. - Mi padre levantó la cabeza hacia todos antes de continuar. - Todos debemos de estar más tranquilos ahora, porque sabemos que ella se encuentra bien. Se está recuperando y debemos respetar su elección por más que nos pese. Debo llamar a Esme para ponerla al tanto de lo que ha pasado.

Se fue no sin antes apretar mi hombro con bondad. Ya había reservado vuelo para que partiéramos en la semana siguiente. Alice y Jasper volverían a Denali, mientras que nosotros volveriamos a California donde Esme y Rosalie nos esperaban. Para mí daba igual …

Estaba ajeno a todo … en plena caída al estado catatónico en el que me había hundido durante estos últimos años. Mis manos aferradas con desesperación ese retazo de tela roja. Mi última cuerda de salvación o la de la horca que pondría punto final a mi agonía.

**Adelanto del Capítulo 12 – Cruzando el Charco**

- Aro está feliz de recibirte, Isabella.

- No solo él. - Replicó Demetris. Un leve rictus en su rostro me hizo comprender que había algo más, tras esa afirmación.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas bellas. Estoy super agradecida por sus mensajes. No saben cuanta alegría me da al ver mi correo. Cuanto cariño trasmite esos números. Otra cosa que me sorprende es la cantidad de favoritos que se sumaron a esta historia, con tanto drama y lágrima. **

**Supongo que hay muchas románticas que se identifican. Bueno ya saben, denme amoooor y les subo lo que sigue. Recuerden que la historia ya la tengo escrita, solo espero su empujoncito para darle ritmo a las actualizaciones.**

**Bienvenidos. Con cariño Mirna.**


	13. Capítulo 13 Cruzando el charco  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 12

**CRUZANDO EL CHARCO**

**BELLA**

Miré por las ventanillas del avión.

Si bien mi gesto parecía concentrado en el paisaje, solo era un truco para evitar que mis sombríos compañeros intentaran darme charla. Traté de parecer tranquilla mientras dentro, la herida de mi pecho se agigantaba. Cada milla me alejaba de mis afectos. Los Cullen y Carlos Minho.

La libertad sabía amarga, pero ligera.

Tras unas horas comprendí que no hacía falta disimular. No habían cruzado ni más de diez palabras desde que abordamos. Me levanté y tomé mi mochila para dirigirme al baño. Los acabados lujosos daban idea de los privilegios que contaba la casa real.

Me miré al espejo.

Los momentos pasados se reflejaban en mi semblante. Estaba ojerosa a pesar de haberme alimentado hasta la saciedad. Mi piel parecía traslúcida y frágil como el papel de arroz y mis ojos… mis ojos eran un embalse donde torrentes de lágrimas giraban en un vórtice dorado oscuro sin nunca llegar a liberarse.

Una parte de mí sentía que había obrado correctamente y otra me pedía a gritos que recapacitara y volviera a ellos, aún sin estar con Edward. Ese pensamiento era demasiado y solo podía permitirme el deseo de no desaparecer del todo.

Al nombrarlo en mi mente, tuve que tomarme de la mesada. Mi mente bloqueó el dolor y así pude con el hilo grato del recuerdo.

Alice y Jasper me habían encontrado.

Un encuentro breve que me había estrujado cálidamente ese músculo petrificado que tenía por corazón. Era irreal que este cuerpo sin vida, albergara emociones tan intensas. Llevé mi mano hacia el lugar en donde el pulso se había extinguido hace décadas. Estruje la tela de mi remera en una caricia helada.

Cuanto los había extrañado.

Había prometido llamar y lo haría.

Si Alice mantenía su silencio, tal vez llegaría el día en que me sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte e integra para visitarlos. La familia estaba dispersa y sabía que aún guardaban luto por mi partida, pero llegaría el momento en que se reconciliaran, sobre todo si les hacía ver que había sobrevivido.

Protegida mi mente con esa especie de burbuja que se formaba inconscientemente, pude pensar con cierta tranquilidad sobre él y porque se había desquiciado con mi alejamiento. Algo del relato de Alice se había colado, aunque no lo había registrado todo.

De seguro que me quería y necesitaba. Había sido su pareja por muchos años y sabía que se había portado mal. Ahora el remordimiento de sus acciones lo atormentaban y siempre fue un ser llevado por la culpa. La culpa de sobrevivir a sus padres mortales, la culpa de su don, la culpa de consumir sangre, la culpa de convertirme, la culpa de amarme.

Cuando no doliera tanto … cuando el tiempo amortiguara mi desencanto, tal vez, tal vez le buscaría.

Solo para que encontráramos paz. Para quitar la culpa, para que él siguiera su camino y sin ataduras, volviera con ella. Irina era perfecta para él, hermosa, etérea, inteligente.

Volví a centrarme en mi reflejo y me ví empequeñecida ante la comparación de su irreal encanto. Busqué en mi bolso una blusa para cambiarme y retoqué levemente mi rostro con algo de maquillaje. Cepillé enérgicamente mi cabello, logrando que este brillara y se ondulara levemente en las puntas.

Basta de torturarme. Salí del compartimento.

Para mi disgusto, Demetris me esperaba indolente, sobre el angosto pasillo. Vestía nuevamente un traje formal y gafas oscuras. No quise profundizar el contacto, pero no dejé de admirar, cuán joven parecía. Su rostro era armónico, poseía un cuerpo atlético y su cabello, le daba el aspecto de un querubín.

Bajó la montura de los lentes para mirarme directamente con cierta fascinación.

Lo confronté sin duda. Casi disfrutaba de esta fortaleza.

Desde su asiento, Félix se dio vuelta escapando a su inmovilidad y rompió el silencio diciendo.

- Aro está feliz de recibirte, Isabella.

- No solo él. - Replicó Demetris y un leve rictus en su rostro me hizo comprender que había algo más, tras esa afirmación.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras la curiosidad se sumaba al resto de las emociones que con tanto trabajo mantenía controladas. Mientras tanto Demetris no dejaba de observarme, fijando con osadía su mirada en mis labios.

Quería besarme.

Me sentí fuerte ante la emoción de su deseo. No moví un músculo de mi rostro, aunque con delicadeza, le aparté para ir hacia mi asiento. Creo que percibí una sonrisa encubierta, que en nada se parecía a ese mohín torcido que me desarmaba el alma.

Basta. No más.

Volví a mirar hacia la ventanilla.

En un tiempo indefinido aterrizamos en Italia, previa escala en una isla en donde subieron un pesado cajón que ahora nos acompañaba en el trayecto hacia la pequeña ciudad de Volterra.

Los vidrios polarizados nos ocultaban de los ojos extraños y la eficiencia de un chofer humano nos desplazó con tranquilidad hacia el castillo.

Ingresamos por una galería que no conocía. Definitivamente era otra entrada o tal vez solo los lejanos recuerdos mortales, habían olvidado los tenebrosos pasadizos que una vez sorteamos en el afán de salvar nuestras vidas. Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar que tal vez eso era lo que realmente estaba haciendo… poner mi "vida" inmortal a juego, como lo habría hecho la Bella humana que siempre cometía idioteces con riesgo de muerte.

Casi sonreí ante la ironía y con esa mueca de confianza entre en el recinto donde las imponentes figuras de Marco, Aro y Cayo me esperaban.

Un sequito de vampiros se disponía en abanico. Muchas caras curiosas de ojillos rojizos me miraban indisimuladamente, mientras que unos pocos conocidos apretaron los dientes.

Claramente estaba entrando en la boca del lob… del vampiro,

Aro se acercó primero, mientras a milímetros se movían dos guardaespaldas de riguroso negro, siguiendo su movimiento.

- Isabella, cuanto me piace que hayas aceptado la invitación. Eres realmente una alegría inesperada. - Sus movimientos gráciles y cordiales no engañaron mi percepción de cuan intrigado se encontraba.

Como reflejo de ello, antes de que contestara me tomó de la mano.

- Yo soy la agradecida. - Apreté fuerte su saludo y le miré directamente a los ojos mientras nos indagábamos mutuamente.

Elevé una ceja a la espera de que hablara o me soltara.

Éste levanto ambos hombros en un gesto cómico y agregó.

- Valía intentarlo. - y rió con ganas.

Bien supongo que había querido ver si podía leer mi mente, pero mi transformación no parecía haber solucionado esa parte de mi cabeza que gracias a Dios, mentenía en privado el desastre de mi pensamiento.

Marcos saludo con cortesía, con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su apática postura, mientras que Cayo se acercó a mí con delicadeza.

Era la primera vez que lo veía de pie y tan cerca. Era realmente hermoso. Solo sus ojos de un subido color rubí alertaban cual mortífero era este ángel. Vagamente recordé que alguna vez Carlisle me había advertido que Cayo era el más antiguo, a pesar de tener la apariencia más joven y que también era el más temible de los tres.

- Bienvenida. - Su voz sonaba a coros celestiales. Cayo sonrió.

- Gracias. - Respondí prontamente y sonreí también. Un gruñido sonó a sus espaldas y supe que mi bienvenida tenía varios ies oscuros.

Cayo giró la vista hacia Jane y vi cómo se encogía ante ese simple gesto.

Los rostros de Jane y Alec se destacaron entre el resto. La mirada entornada de ella me expresó sin palabras sus sentimientos. La saludé con una sonrisa provocadora. Si Aro no podía leerme, tampoco ella podía hacerme daño.

Aro extendió su brazo en un ademán mientras señalaba hacia un corredor y ordenó.

- Asistan a la Sra. Cullen para que se instale en la recamara sur. - Luego hizo un gesto hacia mí y agregó. - Cuando te hayas instalado hablaremos sobre viejos amigos y nuevas noticias.

Quise corregirle por cómo me había llamado, pero el dolor que producía esa referencia, me había quitado la voz. Por afuera controlada, por dentro los cimientos de mi pequeña persona, temblaban.

Seguí a dos vampiras que supuse eran parte de la corte de concubinas de alguno de ellos. Realmente vestían con una elegancia increíble para estar encerradas en un mausoleo.

Llegamos a la habitación que me habían designado. Era amplia y ricamente adornada con cortinas de brocato y una cama con doseles. Demasiado acogedora para alguien que no dormía. Tiré la mochila sobre ella y me senté para acariciar el cobertor de seda que la cubría.

- Dime si necesitas ayuda para acomodarte. - Dijo la más joven de las vampiras. La otra se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

- No creo que tarde mucho. - Le contesté, a la vez que señalaba mi pobre equipaje.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso también… a propósito. Me llamo Lucia. - Acotó la joven con voz dulce.

Tenía el cabello lacio y largo. Como toda vampira, su belleza era irreal, pero particularmente poseía un aire pacífico que se trasmitía en una persistente sonrisa. A pesar de su tono cordial, mantenía la distancia con las manos juntas al frente. Me acerqué sin pensarlo y le di un corto abrazo que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

- Yo soy Isabella. - Le sonreí abiertamente y ella se relajó.

Me devolvió el gesto confiada. Si no fuera por sus ojos rojos, creería que había encontrado una gemela de Angela en su forma vampírica. Tras un momento de complicidad, la ví apartarse y pidiendo disculpas con un susurro inaudible, se escapó por la puerta.

Tras unos segundos, Cayo apareció y entró sin pedir permiso. El gesto en si no me molestó pues la puerta estaba abierta, si me puso en alerta su mirada fija.

De cierto modo, era la misma mirada de fascinación que me había dirigido Demetris, pero ésta me hacía sentir intimidada, no de una forma desagradable. Solo distinta.

Era una mujer casada y sabía el significado de ese tipo de miradas. Fui hasta la ventana y tiré de las cortinas dejando entrar el sol de pleno.

Esta acción bastó para que retrocediera y yo disfruté de haberlo puesto a raya.

Sin vanidad recordé que en las últimas décadas, me había visto asediada por diversos humanos, a raíz del encantamiento que mi inmortalidad provocaba. No sabía que esto mismo me acarrearía tantos admiradores entre los vampiros y en contrapartida, el sentimiento de que aún con esa belleza no había podido retener al amor de mi vida, me golpeó con dureza.

Me volví hacia ese enigmático ser que en nuestro anterior encuentro, solo había pretendido matarme. Incluso suponía que era el autor de la tardía visita de los guardaespaldas reales cuando el ataque de Victoria.

Por supuesto en este antes, siempre estuvo Edward para salvarme. Ahora estaba sola para lidiar con ellos. De todos modos su postura no me atemorizaba. No sabía sus intenciones, pero la clara admiración de su mirada no era una afrenta.

Cayo Vulturis estaba encantado de mi presencia. ¿A él se refería Demetris? ¿Que querría buscándome a solas?

- Espero que el cuarto sea de tu agrado. - Declaró con voz sensual.

- No podía ser más estupendo, solo necesito airearlo un poco. - Respondí mientras habría otra ventana. - Mmmm aire limpio. - Exclamé honestamente, pues el olor a humedad era bastante intenso. El recinto se inundó con la brisa mediterranea. Olivo y Trigo, campiña y sol. Sabores que paladeaba con deleite. Cerré brevemente los ojos en un simple acto de disfrute.

Inmediatamente me volví hacia mi anfitrión, que sin disimulo recorría mi figura. Si hubiese podido ruborizarme, lo habría hecho.

- Lo siento. Hace mucho que no tenemos invitados a quién podamos brindarle estas cortesías. - Asintió Cayo.

Su forma de hablar era tan parecida a la de Edward. Con la caballerosidad de otra época. Con una afectación que sin ser pomposa, resultaba extraña para estos días.

- Esta bién. Por si no lo sabes ….. - Callé avergonzada. - Lo siento, no quise parecer grosera o irrespetuosa. Solo que parece tan joven que me cuesta tratarlo de usted.

Volvió a mirarme con intensidad y se acercó unos pasos.

- Me agrada que me trates como un igual. Continúa con lo que ibas a decir.

- Era que … estos últimos años viví en la selva, así que … estaría feliz con el más simple de los ambientes, si contará con un baño- - Lo dije con humor, pero la tristeza inundó cada una de mis palabras.

Había estado sola, demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

- Voy a darte tiempo para que te acomodes. Solo quería hacerte saber que siguiendo la galería puedes acceder a una salida que da a los bosques. Si es elección mantener tu dieta …. - Hizo una pausa que sentí llena de implicancias. Luego agregó. - solo que sepas que eres libre de ir y venir a tu antojo.

- Gracias. Procuraré usarla con discreción. - Cada momento me sorprendía más.

Se alejó silencioso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dejando caer la barrera que me impuse desde la salida de Brasil, me derrumbé en el suelo. Me hice un ovillo y en completo silencio comencé a mecerme. ¿Qué diablos pensé al venir a Volterra? Me abrazaba fuerte, como juntando mis pedazos, como uniendo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil, ser después de él?

Qué necesidad de correr, que deseos locos de ver a Carlos y aspirar su maravillosa sangre, que hambre de amor y consuelo.

Cuantas ansias de ti Edward Cullen … ¿Porque apareciste de nuevo?

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí sola, pero el sol se había ocultado dando paso a una noche estrellada. Después de darme un prolongado baño, me extiré en la lujosa cama con mi cuerpo envuelto en una toalla. Después de un rato, cerré las ventanas pues la silbatina del viento estaba molestándome. La habitación estaba en una torre por la que podía asomarme al pequeño poblado, iluminado ahora por ientos de puntos luminosos. Me entretuve percibiendo el movimiento de los transeúntes que ajenos al peligro, vivían a pocos metros del majestuoso castillo de los vampiros.

Un toque suave me alertó de que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

- Entre.

- Soy Lucía, - Dijo con calma.- Te traje algo para que te cambies.- Se apresuró a decir mientras dejaba unas prendas sobre la cama.

- Gracias, aunque no hacía falta que te molestaras y de seguro que no me sentiría cómoda con ropas demasiado arregladas. - Le contesté rápidamente al momento en que media no haber herido sus sentimientos.

- Solo es un pantalón recto y una camisa blanca. Nada ostentoso… pensé que estarías más cómoda con algo así y agregué zapatos bajos… creo que es más tu estilo. - Agregó con sutileza.

- Es perfecto, Lucía. - Contesté al verlos. Elegantes pero sencillos y sobre todo de mi talla.

Comparé mis zapatillas tiradas en un rincón y comencé a cambiarme. Le sonreí con ganas, pues en verdad me caía bien. Perceptiva u observadora era alguien con quien me reconfortaba estar.

- Dentro de unos días tendremos una presentación privada. Estaba planeada para dentro de un mes, pero La Mayor adelanto el evento en honor a tu llegada. Verdaderamente estamos emocionadas por tu presencia. - Su voz y sus rápidos movimientos de manos así me lo hicieron saber. Luego agregó con cierta melancolía. - Aquí no sucede mucho, al menos que yo recuerde.

Terminé de arreglarme y luego me acompaño hacia el gran salón de audiencias en donde me esperaban.

En el camino comenzó a conversar sobre los señores antiguos. Marco tenía una esposa, Dídima, pero le decían La Mayor en claro rango sobre las demás. También éste tenía dos concubinas y al igual que Aro que contaba con tres consortes y todas vivían en el ala sur. Para mi desconcierto Cayo permanecía solo desde siempre o por lo menos era lo que Lucía recordaba. Agradecí la información, aunque me atemorizaba que nos escucharan cotilleando.

Cuando ingresé, Cayo y Aro se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a mí. Marco no estaba.

- Bella estas espléndida, permíteme que te diga que te has convertido en una criatura extraordinaria. - Dijo Aro sujetando mi mano con galantería.

Agradecí el cumplido con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Le dije a nuestro hermano que debíamos organizar algún tipo de agasajo que no hiriera tu sensibilidad, - Aclaró Cayo con esa amabilidad irreconocible.

Aro se giró mirando con extrañeza hacia Cayo y luego agregó con forzada alegría.

- Cayo se ha preocupado porque estuvieras suficientemente cómoda, mi hermosa Bella. Es agradable recibir invitados, aunque hace tanto tiempo de ello, que bien no sabemos cómo atenderlos. Me disculpo por ello. - Su pretendida humildad no llegó a engañarme.

- Todo es más que perfecto, Aro. - Me sentí obligada a responder.

- Acompáñanos a un recorrido por las salas de arte. - Invitó Aro a la vez que me tendía el brazo. Caminamos lentamente, seguidos por dos guardias.

Comenzamos a recorrer algunas galerías iluminadas por candiles eléctricos y alguna que otra vela. Pude reconocer obras maestras de los más diversos autores, colgadas de sus altas paredes. Era todo un tesoro que rebosaba de maravillas como esculturas, libros, bocetos. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

La cultura de la humanidad parecía guardada en esas bóvedas. Eso hacía más difícil de entender porque a pesar de respetar la más sensible expresión de los humanos, continuaban alimentándose de ellos sin el menor escrúpulo.

Frené mi pensamiento en el acto, pero algo de esa contradicción debió llegar a mi cara, pues Aro se frenó y dijo:

- Tal vez te preguntes porque almacenamos todo este arte. Pues primero, es una buen inversión y tal vez lo más importante es que aquí lo protegemos. Créeme que la historia ha confirmado muchas veces que sin nuestra intervención, se hubieran perdido piezas invaluables. Nosotros velamos por la parte más noble de los humanos, cuidando sus reliquias para la posteridad. - Un aire solemne y un gesto altivo completó el discurso de Aro.

Volví a mirar hacia los anaqueles repletos de libros que se amontonaban bajo el polvo y comprendí que era una privilegiada de poder acceder a ellos.

- ¿Puedo? - Pregunté mirando a Cayo y haciendo un gesto hacia los libros.

- Te he dicho que puedes manejarte libremente en nuestra casa. - Contestó Cayo sonriendo.

Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó el rostro de Aro a la vez que señalaba un enorme retrato en donde estaban las tres figuras de los antiguos, acompañada por una cuarta persona que reconocí como Carlisle.

- ¿Le reconoces?- Dijo señalándolo.

- ¡Oh sí! Carlisle tiene uno igual y lo lleva a cada residencia en donde vivíamos. - Contesté con alegría, aunque mi cara no le reflejara totalmente.

- Mi querido amigo Carlisle. - Su voz sonó a verdadera añoranza. Tras un breve silencio, Aro se volvió hacia mí, fijando sus ojos escarlata, escudriñando mi respuesta. - No hace falta leer tus pensamientos, para saber cuánto dolor te causa el recuerdo y lamento en verdad tener que preguntarte.- Pidió Aro con una voz calmada.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, así que lo enfrenté con entereza, mientras me aferraba a la burbuja que me sostenía ante mis propias palabras.

- Edward eligió estar con alguien más y no soporté la pena. Ellos insistieron en que me quedara pero no era justo. Así que me alejé y ahora estoy por mi cuenta. - La voz salió serena o eso quise creer.

- En verdad lo lamento, aunque a la vez celebro que estés con nosotros en este momento. Edward es de una conducta inquebrantable y en verdad me sorprende. Pero la pasión hace locuras, ¿Verdad? Cayo - Concluyó Aro invitándolo a seguir la conversación.

- Un desperdicio. Más razón para que te sientas libre de permanecer el tiempo que quieras, respetaremos tu decisión. - Agregó Cayo.

- Gracias de nuevo, por la invitación. - Respondí al instante claramente aliviada de no haber entrado en más detalles que perjudicaran a Edward. Claramente sabía de la ambición de Aro sobre los poderes de mi familia y de alguna forma me sentí responsable de guardar su seguridad. Esta vez haría mi parte y este era el lugar indicado.

Me dediqué a recorrer las estanterías acariciando suavemente los dorsos de los libros que allí había, mientras ambos vampiros me miraban ir y venir. No me importó su quietud, ni su silencio, había cientos de compañeros que ahora cubrirían mis días de letras. Mi cabeza divagó en los hallazgos, mientras una parte de mí aplazaba mi temporal estadía a unos meses … los suficientes para consumir las lecturas que guardaban en ese cuarto.

- Isabella, no he dejado de pensar en el maravilloso don que ha despertado contigo y me preguntaba si estarías interesada en que exploráramos su alcance. - Dijo Aro para mi asombro.

- No creo tener un don especial. - Contesté negando con la cabeza.

La conversión no había traído más que inmortalidad. No era particularmente especial para nada.

- Es increíble que aún estés ajena de tu poder. - Repuso Aro incrédulo.

- Tu don es el mismo que impide a Aro leer tus pensamientos, que no permite que Demetris te encuentre o que hizo que Edward Cullen no pudiera jamás llegar a tu mente. El mismo que frena el daño que pudiera provocarte Jane y quién sabe que más. Tienes en ti un talento asombroso, un escudo protector. ¿Entiendes el alcance del descubrimiento?. - La voz de Cayo denotaba admiración.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero una vez dije que eras excepcional. Haz sido predestinada para esta vida. - Agregó Aro mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Su mirada era codicia pura.

No contesté, pues aún asimilaba sus frases. Ese silenció alentó lo que suponía era una aceptación.

- Espléndido, mañana mismo comenzaremos las prácticas. - Concluyó Aro. Refregó sus manos, satisfecho y claramente feliz.

Predestinada a esta vida … Maravilloso don …. Prácticas.

Volterra ya no parecía solo un paso en el camino.

Pase las horas de la noche analizando los acontecimientos sucedidos. Sabía que esa burbuja protectora a la que me aferraba, había sido útil para superar mi perdida. Tal vez de ensayo y error lograra sacar ese potencial que no solo escudara mi dolor en la inconciencia momentánea.

Estaba lista para intentarlo.

Tras dos días de prácticas había logrado identificar los bordes elásticos del escudo que tan firmemente tenía arraigado. Concluimos que era perfectamente eficaz contra los ataques psíquicos de los vampiros. Por el contrario, no me resguardaba de los enfrentamientos físicos, a diferencia del don de Renatta, otra poderosa guardia, que repelía las agresiones extendiendo una coraza parecida, desviando cualquier ataque.

Poder proyectar esa protección fuera de mí, parecía imposible. Aro insistía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Varios de los vampiros de la guardia se turnaron para practicar conmigo, ganándome el respeto de cada uno de ellos al descubrir, lo bien que respondía a sus asaltos. Controlada y precisa, me había vuelto una luchadora experta, gracias a la caza de animales. Mi destreza en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los asombraba y ya comenzaba a destacarme en el uso de otras armas.

Los días transcurrieron rápidos, entre largas sesiones de entrenamiento y horas de lectura. Lentamente Alec venció su aversión y me motivaba a intentar nuevos límites. Jane mantenía su incordió y mi amistad con Lucía se afianzaba. Pasaba bastante tiempo con Aro, hablando de miles de cosas, su voz me calmada y cautivante me entretuvo con anécdotas recopiladas a través de los años. Demetris mantenía su distancia, aunque sus miradas sugestivas me tenían en vilo. En tanto Cayo, siempre parecía rondar cerca. Era extremadamente atento y cortés. Su conversación no era tan fluida como Aro, pero era notablemente inteligente y de cierto modo disfrutaba de su compañía. Incluso en el silencio de la biblioteca, cuando me ensimismaba en la lectura y al levantar la vista, lo sorprendía, pendiente de mí.

Sonreía y su sonrisa era tan encantadora, que a poco tiempo, me encontré respondiéndole con igual desenvoltura.

Cuando al fin me recluía en mi cuarto, es cuando en verdad bajaba las defensas y como una marioneta a la que le cortaban los hilos, me dejaba caer aferrando mi pecho.

Solo lograba distraerme, pero el dolor estaba allí esperándome. Si en verdad estaba predestinada a esta vida, también estaba destinada a conservar este amor por más que sufriera eternamente por él.

Mi imagen en el espejo, me devolvió un rostro severo, ojeroso y unas pupilas oscuras y sin vida. Necesitaba salir a cazar.

Era casi medianoche cuando decidí irme, así que me dirigí hacia la sala de audiencias. Allí como siempre en su actitud inmutable se encontraban reunidos. Cayo me miró y se levantó de inmediato a mi encuentro. Aro sonrió disimuladamente ante el gesto y en el adiviné que era conciente de las atenciones que su hermano me dispensaba.

- ¿Que te sucede.? - Preguntó Cayo con urgencia.

- Necesito salir. - Contesté bajando los ojos.

- ¿Te hace falta algo? Solo dímelo. - Inquirió preocupado.

- Voy a cazar. - Le respondí aún con la cabeza baja. No sabía porque la situación me avergonzaba.

- ¡Oh! - Exclamó contrariado.

Luego para mi más absoluta sorpresa, me tomó levemente de la barbilla. Era la primera vez que me tocaba y su tacto resulto agradable. Demasiado agradable, despertando emociones que no quería analizar. Levantó mi rostro, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba. Presentí el beso y dudé.

- Estás sedienta. - Murmuró muy cerca, dejando caer su aliento sobre mi rostro.

- Cayo. - Mi voz fue un suspiro.

Mis labios eran de Edward. No estaba preparada para que alguien más profanara su memoria y de repente el recuerdo de él besando otros labios que no eran los mios, me golpeo, haciendo que temblara ligeramente.

- Bella. - Dijo él con voz ronca, malinterpretando mi reacción.

- No puedo con esto. - Le dije poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Intentó frenarme, pero con pena le aparté y me alejé a paso veloz.

**Adelanto Capitulo 13 – La llamada.**

- Alice, Alice. - La voz de mi Bella sonó por el teléfono.

Miré el aparato incrédulo. Me supuse alucinando, cuando el tono desesperado de su timbre, me hizo colapsar.

Ella había llamado.

Quería contestar pero solo podía jadear buscando el aire. Ascendía desde un abismo negro, buscando la luz que su presencia provocaba.

- ¿Edward?. - Preguntó mi esposa del otro lado del teléfono con voz temblorosa.

* * *

**Chiquis, infinitamente agradecida por sus comentarios, los alertas y los mensajes privados. He cosechado amistades hermosas y valoro cada una de sus palabras. Las y los quiero mucho. Espero que les atraiga ver por donde va el relato y que el adelanto las motive para el próximo capítulo. **

**Este cap. Se lo dedico a nielasol qué en una maratónica locura estuvo 7 Horas leyendo "El riesgo de amar". Gracias **

**Bienvenidas. Con Cariño Mirna. **


	14. Capítulo 14 La llamada Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 13

LA LLAMADA

**EDWARD**

Hacía más de una semana que estábamos en Belén y ya estaba todo dispuesto para nuestra partida.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella se había alejado nuevamente de mí y aun sabiendo que habíamos sido víctimas de un cruel engaño. Engaño al que cedí con entusiasmo, pues mi anhelo por una Bella mortal, nubló mi razón. Nunca dejaría de reprenderme por mi debilidad. Había sido bendecido con el amor de una mujer increíble que había dejado todo por mí, incluso su propia mortalidad y yo añorando la misma vida que le quite. Después de todo… no sé cuál era la peor traición, que me encontrara en brazos de otra mujer o que buscara en esa mujer, la humana que ya no era. Cuál delito era peor, cual agravio era el más difícil de justificar.

¿Cómo podía pedir que me perdonara? Yo mismo no me perdonaría jamás.

Miré hacia el brillante día que acaba en un bullicioso atardecer. La ventana colaba el verde subido de la vegetación y ese increíble olor salitre. Perfumes y sonidos de pasión, que alguna vez disfrute con mi amada y que ahora solo me hacían recordar, cuanto había perdido.

Mi melancolía se acentuaba minuto tras minuto, pero mi familia se negaba a dejarme solo. Jasper y Emmett me pidieron que los acompañara a cazar pues sabíamos que debíamos permanecer rodeado de humanos, por varias horas y las ojeras púrpuras comenzaban a ser muy evidentes.

La sed atacaba más rápido, con el estrés.

Salí con ellos. La carrera y la caza podrían haberme distraído, pero a unos kilómetros me entretuve con el rastro de Bella. Su perfume me tomó de las narices y me arrastró como un autómata hacia el poblado.

Lo seguí implorando que me diera una pista de su paradero, mientras mis hermanos me seguían metros atrás.

No importaba. Nada importaba, solo su esencia. Su exquisito olor que era mil veces más atrayente que cuando era humana. La pérdida ponía también en perspectiva, mis sentidos.

El rastro me traía de regreso hacia la parte trasera del hospital. Se colaba por una ventana y se deslizaba hacia una habitación. Él.

Otra vez el desconocido convaleciente. El humano al que le había prodigado cuidados y atenciones. El destinatario de una clase de afecto que solo creía mío.

Le miré dormir. No podía etiquetar los sentimientos encontrados que me provocaba contemplarle.

Estudie sus rasgos en busca de respuestas a preguntas que no sabía formular.

La única verdad de mi existencia es que la mujer de mi vida, me había dejado y yo era el total culpable de ello.

Me alejé de la habitación, tambaleante cuál borracho y mis pasos desvariados me llevaron a la capilla del hospital.

Sentí que ardería en pedazos si profanaba el santuario con mi presencia… pero quería arder y morir.

Porque no allí, pidiéndole a Dios que me perdonara por todo el daño que había hecho. Mi Bella, mi amada esposa. Esa era la maravillosa mujer que había traicionado. Piadosa, sensible … un ángel al que le arrebaté las alas. Por mí renunció al cielo y con mis erróneas acciones la condené al infierno de la eternidad. Engañándola y engañándome con quimeras inventadas y arrastrando a nuestra familia tras de mí.

Realmente estaba maldito.

Caminé hacia la cruz que dominaba la estancia. Una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar. Miré mis manos esperando que las leguas de fuego me consumieran y milagrosamente las vi vivas. La luz dorada me envolvía, tiñendo mi piel en una casi perfecta humanidad. Me arrodille en el primer banco y junté mis manos, como lo habría hecho de niño, hace cientos… cientos de años atrás.

- Señor, sé que no soy digno de estar aquí. Hasta creo que no debes oír mis palabras, pues soy un maldito que no debería existir. Pero siempre creí en ti, siempre fui temeroso de tu presencia, aunque mi naturaleza me alejó de tu camino. He cometido crímenes por los que merezco la condena eterna. Pero en esta vida, fuera de toda la maldad de nuestra raza, conocí el amor. El amor que me redimió. Ella es una mujer extraordinaria y en mi egoísmo, la convertí. Su corazón dejo de latir por mi culpa y ella lo aceptó dichosa, porque prometí estar con ella. Promesa que no supe cumplir. Si aún me oyes… por favor… ella no tiene culpa de su ser y no debe sufrir, es tan pura y perfecta como cuando tú la creaste. Su alma aún perdura con toda la grandeza de la humanidad. Te suplico Señor que le cuides y si es correcto para ella, me permitas encontrarla. Perdóname señor, perdóname ...

Un suave movimiento me advirtió de la presencia de alguien.

Alice se acercaba con cautela.

- Edward, Carlisle me mando a buscarte. Estaba preocupado porque te separaste de ellos. - Expresó mi hermana.

- Lamento haberte sacudido Alice. - El remordimiento no me había permitido expresárselo antes.

- No me hiciste daño. No lo vi venir. Toda esa situación me tiene desenfocada y poco perceptiva. Yo también lo lamento. - Dijo a modo de explicación.

Yo mantuve mi postura de oración y ella en mi silencio comprendió que necesitaba estar solo.

- Estás pidiendo por ella. - Susurró con emoción.

- Estoy pidiendo perdón por todo. - Contesté agónicamente.

- Tal vez deberías empezar por perdonarte a vos mismo Edward.

Diciendo esto último, se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Todos se alejaban de mí.

No existía perdón posible. Guardaría en mi corazón por la eternidad, mi amor hacia Bella.

- Alice. - Le dije antes que se fuera. - Si supieras donde está. - Le rogué mientras veía como el rostro de mi pequeña hermana se endurecía y movía la cabeza en gesto de negación. - Si tuvieras la mínima idea hacia donde se marchó. ¿Me lo dirías?

- Siéntete agradecido porque a pesar de tu falta de juicio, ella parece aún quererte y eso es lo único que necesitas saber. ¿Crees que has sufrido estos años, Edward? ¿Crees que eres el único que la necesita de vuelta? ¿Qué hay de la pena de Esme?. Cuidándote durante todo este tiempo con el corazón partido por el amor que le tiene a Bella. ¿Te olvidas de Rosalie? No es suficiente la culpa que siente por haber destrozado el rostro de Irina. Hasta esa arpía, está expiando su propia deuda, por haber hecho lo que hizo. ¿Crees que no sufre por ello? ¿Crees que los Denali no sufren por este altercado que nos alejó como familia?¿Qué hay de Emmett? ¿No lo ves desconsolado? ¿Y nosotros, que nos vimos obligados a irnos para no sepultarnos en tu desesperación? ¿No reconoces lo que tus acciones han herido a nuestro padre? Basta de compadecerte Edward. Bella es la que ha agonizado durante todos estos años, mientras te revolcabas en la comodidad de una pieza alfombrada. No me digas más "Necesito. Yo, yo, yo"… Si tienes la suficiente entereza de pedirle a Dios que te perdone, pídele también que te ubique el orden de prioridades, porque Bella es ahora la que importa. A veces …. A veces me haces enojar tanto que me dan ganas de…

Su furia y su razonamiento me estaban sepultando.

- ¿De golpearme? - Completé su frase con todo el ánimo de que me diera una paliza.

Si yo pudiera me la daría. Cada palabra era una verdad que me empequeñecía.

- Solo me hace dudar si hago bien en dejarte esto. - Respondió dejando su teléfono en la banca. Me miró sin emitir ningún pensamiento. - Comunícate con Jasper si tienes otra noticia. - Agregó antes de alejarse.

No logré ni levantar la vista del aparato, cuando éste vibró. Volví a mirar la puerta por donde Alice se había marchado instantes antes, mientras el tono volvía a insistir.

**BELLA**

Tuve que correr varios kilómetros hasta que un ralo monte dio cobijo a mi partida de caza. Colinas con naranjos, limoneros y olivares pasaron a mi lado, hasta que tenues elevaciones con coníferas, comenzaron dar cobertura a mi paso.

Para mi descontento solo conseguí una gamuza mediterránea. No me sentía satisfecha, pero al menos no estaba sedienta y mis ojos volvían a su tono dorado. Lástima que no fuera verdaderamente vegetariana, pues la fauna de la región era escasa, por no decir, nula. Sería necesaria una incursión más lejana, para alimentarme mejor, pero no estaba tentada a hacerlo por ahora.

Podía ser que me estuviera acostumbrando a esta compañía tan extraña o solo es que ya no soportaba estar más sola.

Sin pensar mucho, retomé mis pasos al castillo de Volterra.

Al volver, me encontré con una efusiva Lucía que esperaba para llevarme a la dichosa presentación.

Me dejé guiar suponiendo que por lo menos podía compartir con el resto de las féminas de la corte un momento diferente. Desde mi arribo había estado rodeada por la guardia y la no muy amable Jane.

- Querida Isabella. Qué bueno que tengas tiempo para reunirte con nosotras. Mi nombre es Dídima. - Dijo una dama ataviada con lujosas prendas. Señorial y de una belleza increíble, tenía una autoridad innegable en cada una de sus ademanes.

Otras vampiras se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, haciendo miles de preguntas sobre de dónde provenía, a qué edad me habían convertido, que diseñador me gustaba. Insistieron en probarme estilos nuevos de ropa y peinado. Sus manos iban y venían sin el más mínimo respeto del espacio personal, logrando ponerme de un humor mucho peor. La velada ya era desagradable y me disponía a marcharme cuando avisaron que comenzaría el desfile.

Me hicieron sentar en una silla preferencial, al lado de Dídima "La Mayor". Todas parecían emocionadas por el evento.

Tras unos minutos, un hombre elegantemente vestido y para mi sorpresa, totalmente humano, hizo ingresar a una docena de jóvenes humanas con apariencia de modelo. Vestían caros diseños de alta costura y estaban con los ojos totalmente vendados.

El horror de la experiencia se reflejaba en sus rostros, mientras el ambiente se teñía de sabores demasiado tentadores. Sabor a sangre humana, palpitando por venas demasiado expuestas.

Sus delgados cuerpos se agitaban por el temor, mientras la corte entera se acercaba a ellas, tocando con suavidad las telas de los vestidos.

Quería cerrar los ojos ante la escalofriante escena, pero presa de la fascinación ante tal bizarro espectáculo, veía como pálidas manos acariciaban con ansias las carnes de las chicas, mientras que otras olisqueaban con deleite el particular olor de los cuerpos asustados.

Sangre empapada de adrenalina y corazones galopando a un ritmo embriagador.

Tras una rápida inspección, rodearon a tres de las muchachas y se volvieron hacia Dídima que las miraba con la misma apatía que solía reflejar su esposo.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, tras lo que el hombre hizo salir al resto de las jóvenes.

Antes de retirarse una vampira, sostuvo una bandeja con un enorme fajo de billetes. La tomó y sin mirar atrás, se retiró de la habitación dejando abandonadas a las tres elegidas que comenzaron a sollozar.

Me levanté presurosa, adivinando la pesadilla que se avecinaba.

Dídima me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo girar.

- A que la nueva amante de Cayo es demasiado débil para presenciar el espectáculo. - Sus ojos me hipnotizaron. Ella tenía un talento peligroso.

Retiré mi mano de un tirón. Gracias a Dios, mi escudo funcionó, a lo que quisiera hacerme esa escalofriante vampira..

- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para retirarme. - No pude agregar nada más, pues los gritos de las pobres desdichadas llenaban el lugar y el poderoso olor de la sangre me quemó la garganta.

Por detrás, gruñidos y chasquidos horribles, apagaron los gritos de las jóvenes. Creí enloquecer mientras huía del lugar. Si no me hubiera alimentado hace pocas horas, habría sucumbido descontrolada por la sed.

Sabía de las prácticas, pero gentilmente me habían mantenido alejada.

Esta era la verdadera cara de Volterra y no habría escudo que me protegiera del horror ¿En que estaba pensando cuando elegí quedarme?

Corrí por los pasillos oscuros, hasta que los brazos férreos de Cayo me detuvieron.

- Lo siento Bella. En verdad lo lamento. Pero debes aceptar que necesitamos de sangre para vivir y no existe forma civilizada de hacerlo. Somos lo que somos. - Emitió Cayo.

- Lo sé. Pero me dijiste que respetarías mi decisión y esto fue… esto fue.- No pude continuar.

- No tuve nada que ver con ello. - Respondió alzando mi mentón con firmeza.

Era la segunda vez que aplicaba ese gesto posesivo. Cualquiera podía vernos en el pasillo y no vi mérito en ocultar, lo que la mayoría estaría especulando a tan solo días de estar allí.

- Dijeron que era tu amante. - Le apremié con furia.

- No le presentes atención, yo te protegeré de ellas a menos… a menos que elijas hacer verdad el rumor. Sabes que te deseo. – Su tono grave, acompañó a la caricia lenta de su mano, que con delicadeza recorrió la línea de mi mentón.

Una caricia tan íntima como la de un amante.

Tan sutil como la de un vampiro.

Pero era extraña.

Mi piel no se derretía en descargas eléctricas como cuando él me tocaba.

- Yo le pertenezco… a él … sin elección. - Dije con tristeza.

No quería pertenecerle. Quería ser libre de olvidarlo y dejar de sufrir.

- Aún puedes elegir. Elígeme.- Dijo Cayo apasionadamente.

No respondí.

Como podía negar a todas estas coincidencias que una tras otras se repetían en tan corto tiempo. Era el destino, el futuro o lo que sea; mostrándome que aún podía estar con alguien más.

Amar a alguien más.

Me separe de su agarre.

- No puedo olvidarlo. - Golpeé levemente mi pecho al decirlo.

Como castigando el lugar, donde estaba el agujero que posicionaba mi corazón. El corazón que había entregado a Edward Cullen.

- Pídemelo. Yo puedo hacer que lo olvides. - Hipnotizaba su timbre suave y persuasivo.

Pero yo no estaba decidida a olvidarlo.

Aún no.

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé a paso humano hacia mi habitación.

Sin pensar tomé el móvil y marqué el número de Alice. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

- Alice, Alice. - Llamé con voz desesperada.

El silencio en la línea, me puso alerta. No había escuchado una respuesta, pero alguien había atendido la llamada. Presté atención a los sonidos ahogados que el receptor me devolvía.

No eran palabras, solo un eco inelegible de jadeos y profundos suspiros. Lo supe desde lo más profundo de mi ser, antes de que hablara.

- ¿Edward? - Consulté con voz temblorosa. Estaba al borde del abismo y me inclinaba deseosa de caer.

El llanto agónico de mi esposo, respondió a mi pregunta.

**EDWARD**

- Alice, Alice. - La voz de mi Bella sonó por el teléfono.

Miré el aparato incrédulo. Me supuse alucinando, cuando el tono desesperado de su timbre, me hizo colapsar.

Ella había llamado.

Quería contestar pero solo podía jadear buscando el aire. Ascendía desde un abismo negro, buscando la luz que su presencia provocaba.

- ¿Edward? - Preguntó mi esposa del otro lado del teléfono con voz temblorosa.

Ella dijo mi nombre. El cielo y el infierno convivieron en cada milésima de segundo en que su voz acarició las sílabas.

Mi garganta se cerró y no pude procesar ninguna respuesta más que dejarme desbordar por la agonía.

**BELLA **

Su llanto calaba en cada rincón de mi ser.

Con cada sollozo me derrumbaba y no había retorno para el dolor que su dolor me provocaba.

Caí al suelo, totalmente descompuesta. Sus gemidos me desgarraban el pecho abriendo nuevas heridas.

Me sentía débil.

Perdida.

No había más razón en ese momento que el desacompasado sonido de su respiración intentando controlar su pena.

No sé si esperaba sus palabras o si yo misma podía decirle algo.

El sufrimiento de ambos era tan grande, que solo la inmensidad del silencio podía contener tanta emoción.

No importó los sucesos que me llevaron a marcar el número. Dentro de la incoherencia que batallaba en mi mente, sabía que no podía decirle lo que había pasado o él correría a buscarme a Volterra.

**EDWARD**

Intentaba desesperadamente articular alguna palabra. Mi mente buscaba la fuerza para hilvanar una frase, pero los sonidos se negaban a salir de mi boca.

En esa búsqueda, recordé el reproche de Alice, y reconocí todos los sentimientos mezquinos con los que comenzaban cada frase que quisiera decirle.

"Te amo", "Te necesito", "No puedo existir sin ti", "Lo siento"… todo era cierto pero solo reflejaban ese "yo, yo, yo".

No tendría otra oportunidad para mostrarle cuanto había cambiado.

Agradecí el silencio que aún nos mantenía conectados.

Aferré el aparato con mis dos manos, concentrándome en el sonido de su respiración.

Pude imaginarme las aletas de su nariz contrayéndose en el esfuerzo y sus labios entreabiertos.

Temblé de miedo y deseo.

- Regresa con nosotros. - Le rogué poniendo todo mi amor en cada palabra.

**BELLA **

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos, dijera algo.

De mi parte demasiado abrumada por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Mi mente vagó descontrolada hacia su rostro crispado por el llanto, sus rasgos perfectos ensombrecidos por la pena. Desee que no hubiera distancia para acariciar su cara y calmar su congoja.

Alice me había dicho la verdad. Ese que sollozaba al otro lado de la línea no era el Edward que conocía.

Se escuchaba vulnerable y desarmado.

Irreconocible.

Cuando me había decidido a hablar. Escuché su hermosa voz, diciendo.

- Regresa con nosotros. - Pidió apasionadamente.

Me sentí súbitamente mareada. Ese era el poder de Edward sobre mí. Físicamente me hacía sentir emociones que me alteraban. Luchando contra esos sentimientos encontrados es que me di cuenta que no dijo "Regresa a mí" o "Te amo, te necesito". Solo expresó un deseo en el que él no era el protagonista principal.

Claramente me había superado y solo la culpa le motivaba.

El escudo se volvió una coraza impenetrable. Apagué el teléfono sin más. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Alice por la tremenda emboscada.

**ESME**

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, otra llamada era originada desde el castillo de Volterra.

Destino: La residencia de los Cullen en California.

- ¿Hola? - Respondió Esme con cautela.

Era de lo más extraño recibir un llamado por la línea fija. Tal vez era del hospital, aunque sabían de las vacaciones sabáticas de su esposo.

-¿ Señora Cullen? Preguntó una educada voz. El silencio se prolongó por lo que Esme se vió forzada a contestar.

- Sí ….¿Quién es?- La cautela, comenzaba a tornarse miedo. Rosalie se tensó a su lado.

- Mi nombre, no importa. Lo que importa …. - Su tono dudo unos segundos.- es que tomen en consideración hacer una visita a la casa de Italia. ¿ Me entiende? - La frase susurrada aumentaba el suspenso.

- ¿Es una invitación? - Consultó Esme temerosa.

- Solo es la sugerencia digamos de … un viejo amigo. Tal vez si vinieran…. Encontrarían a otra… joven amiga.

- ¿Oh… Bella está allí? ¡Oh Señor mío! ¿Ella está? …. - Esme no pudo concluir la frase, asustada y enfrentada a los peores recuerdos de una anterior visita.

Rosalie la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Ella está bien. Es una huésped apreciada, tal vez demasiado apreciada. No puedo decir más, pues no sé cuánto me costará haberlos informado. Solo creo que debían de saberlo.

El clic del otro lado, concluyó la extraña plática. Esme miró con febril deliro a Rosalie.

- Es una trampa. - Sentenció Rosalie entre dientes.

- Aún así. Debemos decirles. Si ella está allí, debemos de rescatarla. No puedo creer que esté de invitada. Vaya saber con qué bajezas y mentiras le han convencido. No puede creerlo. Ella está con los Vulturis. - Esme temblaba perceptiblemente.

Rosalie ya estaba tecleando el teléfono de Carslisle.

- Carslisle. Bella está en Volterra. - Soltó Rose por el teléfono, apenas escuchó que atendían.

- ¿Cómo que en Volterra? ¿Cómo lo saben? - Respondió Carlisle por el otro lado gruñendo casi en el mismo tono de voz de Rosalie.

Antes de continuar se giró buscando la mirada de Alice.

- Ella me pidió que no dijera nada, lo vi demasiado tarde. - Gimió Alice. Jasper la rodeo con los brazos, no sin antes devolverle una mirada severa.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Sabemos que es una trampa, pero debemos ir a buscarla. Yo voy. Debo ir. - Dijo Rosalie a través del aparato.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? - preguntó Carlisle en un tono que pocas veces utilizaba.

- Alguien llamó a casa y sugirió que la encontraríamos allí. Fue breve y cortó enseguida. - Respondió Rosalie.

- ¿Qué dijeron exactamente? Apremió Carlisle al móvil.

- Dijeron que ella era una especie de huésped y que no podía decir más porque temía cuanto le pudiera costar habernos informado. … algo más … dijo que era "un viejo amigo".

- Si es así, creo que debo solicitar una audiencia inmediata a mis "viejos amigos" y así ver cuanta amistad mantienen después de los malentendidos que hemos tenido. - Proclamó Carlisle con un tono calmo y pausado.

- ¡No!.- Grito Esme del otro lado del teléfono.

- Es un suicidio. Carlisle, no te permitiremos ir solo. Desde el altercado con los neófitos hemos sabido que ellos están esperando para separarnos. Buscarían cualquier provocación, para hacerlo. - Acotó Emmett con una claridad de pensamiento que sorprendió a todos.

- Opino lo mismo. - Acotó Rosalie desde la línea.

- No perderé a ningún hijo más. Iré yo solo. - Concluyó Carlisle.

- No. Iremos a Italia y traeremos a Bella. - Agregó una voz detrás.

Desde la puerta, Edward miraba desafiante.

* * *

**Agradezco la paciencia y todos los alertas que ha generado este fic. Siguiendo la historia, les señalo que me encantó escribir algunos momentos de este capítulo: Edward en la capilla, la llamada entre ambos y el bizarro escenario del desfile. Por distintas razones estos fueron muy intensos y espero ver sus comentarios sobre lo que provocaron cada uno de ellos.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Bienvenidos siempre con cariño Mirna.**


	15. Chapter 15 Audiencia  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 14

AUDIENCIA

**BELLA**

Me encontraba a un costado del recinto, mirando hacia los vidrios biselados de la torre. Divagaba en el doloroso recuerdo de la llamada de mi esposo y los sangrientos acontecimientos que me habían llevado a la casi declaración de Cayo. Me sentía en la necesidad de decidir algo. ¿Pero aún no encontraba la pregunta a la que respondía la decisión?

Hacía apenas un día de ello. Un día que se había vuelto una eternidad. Como mi cabeza daba espacio a mil conjeturas a la vez, me descubrí alternando con la asustadiza idea de que el tiempo pesaba diferente al estar rodeado de alguien más y también el dolor se hacía más insoportable… tal vez por hecho de estar forzada a simular urbanidad, cuando lo único que realmente quisiera era beber los vientos en una carrera agotadora que me llevara lejos…. Lejos.

¿Lejos de qué? De mi misma.

Lo único que había hecho en estos últimos años era huir y no por ello la angustia se quedaba atrás. No me había vuelto más valiente, por el contrario… me había vuelto más cobarde.

Solo era una máscara. Una patética máscara.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones, no me di cuenta de la llegada de visitantes. Mi fino oído percibió los pasos seguros y sutiles, cuando la comitiva se acercaba.

Un grupo de vampiros eran escoltados por los pasillos aledaños. Tres… tal vez cuatro. Su marcha ligera no denotaba incertidumbre, por lo que no parecían demostrar temor de ser disciplinados por los protectores reales. Parecía una visita de cortesía y el semblante casi humorístico de Aro, confirmó la suposición de que se alegraba de ello.

Un murmullo cantarín asomó de las habitaciones de las concubinas, las cuales se asomaron con danzares coquetos, acomodándose sus inmaculadas prendas. Instintivamente mire mis vestiduras sobrias. Supuse verme diligente y elegante en una levita negra de corte entallado que alguien había elegido para mí.

Supuse que ante la vista de los extraños, pasaría inadvertida y me acerque al trono de Cayo sigilosamente, copiando el movimiento del resto de los custodios, vestidos de negro al igual que yo.

Cayo giro y me miró de una forma que no supe comprender. Extendió su brazo hacia mí en un ademán seco.

- Deberías esperar en tus aposentos.- Mandó con gesto sombrío.

- No es una audiencia privada. - Le atajo Aro con cara divertida e inmediatamente se volvió hacia mí - No dejo de alegrarme de tenerte como invitada. Haces mis días…. muy…. interesantes. - Sus rasgos rebosaban de intriga.

- Celebro darte ese entretenimiento, Aro. - Respondí con voz clara y sin titubeos. No supe claramente que debía hacer, pues las reacciones contradictorias de ambos no me indicaban aún, porqué mi presencia de repente se volvía un tema de cuestión.

Al momento me sentí observada por los intensos ojos de Marco.

Pocas veces había abandonado su actitud indolente y por un fugaz instante sentí que su aburrimiento se desplazaba para dar lugar a un sentimiento de preocupación. Su cuerpo respondió irguiéndose en su asiento. En ese mismo momento Jane, Alec y Renatta tomaron posiciones al lado de los tronos y supe que tal vez estaba errada al suponer que la velada sería pacífica.

Luego el aire anticipó el efluvio conocido.

Cerré los ojos y mi estómago se contrajo ante el perfume añorado y terrible. Mi corazón se sacudió y no hubo extrañeza en esa reacción imposible.

Él estaba allí.

Mi corazón lo sabía.

Giré despacio hacia las galerías traseras, tratando de dar una salida airosa, que no mostrara lo aterrada que me sentía, cuando escuche a mis espaldas.

- Pero que grata visita. Carlisle que dicha tenerte de vuelta. - La voz de Aro reflejaba auténtica alegría.

- Estimado amigo. - La voz cálida de Carlisle sonó cómoda y cercana.

La tibieza de saberlos tan cerca me superó por un segundo. Temí darme vuelta pues me sentía desnuda. Pequeña y frágil. Lo único que quería, era correr. Desaparecer.

- Aro, espero no importunar. - Agregó Carlisle.

- Bienvenidos - Agregó solemnemente Marco.

Me di vuelta al momento y fui consciente de cómo Cayo se había parado y parcialmente me tapaba con sus largas vestiduras. Era un gesto casi infantil con el cuál pretendía ocultarme.

Como si una pequeña piedra pudiera eclipsar a ese sol que me llamaba, quemándome hasta los huesos. Podría haber cientos de personas en ese mismo lugar, pero yo solo sería consciente de ese par de ojos dorados. Tormentosos y eternamente conocidos.

Edward estaba allí, no era una alucinación. Sus ojos profundos llenos de conflicto, llenaron mis sentidos y ya no pude pensar con claridad.

Avancé hacia el medio de la habitación donde cuatro espléndidas figuras se disponían en forma de abanico. La sonrisa amorosa de Carlisle, se extendió como en una invitación, a su lado Emmett asentía levemente con la cabeza. A su otro costado estaba Jasper con su rostro sereno, mientras sostenía fuertemente su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

El ambiente vibró en la brisa del movimiento.

Al segundo nos encontrábamos en el centro de la sala. Los brazos hercúleos de Emmett me levantaron del suelo, mientras Jasper me acariciaba la espalda y Carlisle tomaba mi rostro en sus manos. Solo Edward permaneció en su lugar, mientras las muestras de júbilo de mi familia, asombraban a todos los presentes.

- Pero que emotivos. - Dijo Aro, claramente divertido y asombrado.

- Estoy muy agradecido que nos hayas recibido con tan poca anticipación y que me permitieras ver a mi hija. - Dijo Carlisle emocionado. - Bella, Bella, mi pequeña, como te hemos extrañado. - Repetía mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con infinita ternura.

- Enana…. cuanto nos haz echo sufrir. Te daría una paliza de miedo, sino estuviera tan contento de haberte encontrado. - Repuso con humor Emmett. Sin duda seguía manteniendo su actitud despreocupada a pesar de la solemnidad del recinto.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. - Solo pude decir con voz pequeña.

Las emociones de todos me dejaban totalmente indefensa y vulnerable. Y fui feliz de sentirme así, aunque a un metro de mí los ojos de mi esposo me abrieran de par en par. Le sostuve la mirada mientras sentía como el escudo de mi mente comenzaba a nublarme los sentidos. Si podía controlarlo, el dolor no me arrasaría y podría disfrutar de tener a mi familia cerca.

El silencio se hizo tan elocuente y tal vez previendo un enfrentamiento, Aro hizo un gesto con la mano y al instante casi todos los vampiros se habían marchado de la corte, dejándonos solo a los Cullen y a los tres antiguos en el lugar.

- Les aseguro que la Señora Cullen ha sido una huésped bienvenida. - Adujo Marco interrumpiendo el lúgubre mutismo.

Si no estuviera presa del encantamiento de esos ojos ambarinos, hubiese protestado por la indirecta. Pero a qué negarlo. Seguía siendo la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Cayo miró de malos modos a su camarada y Aro con su insano disfrute por la incomodidad ajena, agregó.

- Bella. ¿No saludas a tu esposo?

Emmett dejó de abrazarme y Carlisle se separó al igual que Jasper. La acción daba a claras que por educación o por mera prueba de voluntad, yo debía hacer el primer paso para acercármele. Pero permanecí clavada en el mismo lugar. Por un lado mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo pues parecía no querer negociar con mi razón y por otro, mis sentimientos se nublaban al pensamiento de que ya había dado demasiados pasos. Pasos que incluso me habían llevado a renunciar a mi humanidad en promesa de una eternidad con él.

Promesa que él no había sabido honrar.

Por otro lado, él había venido a buscarme. Había dado un gran paso cruzando el enorme océano y exponiéndose a la ambición de Aro. Debía darle el crédito de ello aunque solo fuera a reciprocidad de mi similar acción para cuando era solo una simple humana profundamente enamorada.

Le debía la cordialidad del saludo. Sino a él… por lo menos ante la familia.

- Edward. - Dije en tono educado. Mi rostro ya en perfecto control, no demostró emoción alguna. Volví a mostrar la máscara de la vampiro fuerte y segura que me había obligado a inventar.

- Bella - Susurró Edward en un gutural sonido en el que casi no reconocí su voz. Lo vi avanzar en un paso inseguro hacia mí y al instante se derrumbó en el suelo, en un solo movimiento quedó de rodillas, abrazando mis caderas fuertemente y con su rostro hundido en mi vientre. - Bella, lo siento, lo siento.

Pude vernos desde los ojos de los demás espectadores. El resto nos dio espacio mientras el rompía en un agónico llanto sin lágrimas. Sus manos quemaban, sus dedos se marcaban como fuego en mi cintura haciéndome temblar. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo reclamaba su abrazo. Volví a respirar después de estar años sumergida en un abismo, dolor, deseo, pena, amor, dolor de nuevo y al segundo mi mente se cerró.

- Por favor, Bella.- Agregó Jasper al ver mi inmovilidad ante tan desesperada muestra de dolor.

La escena era vergonzosa y extraña. Solo pude pensar que no reconocía a Edward en esta actitud. Sentía por dentro que mis huesos se desarmaban y que me ahogaba, pero por fuera nadie adivinaría que moría en cada gemido contenido.

La incomodidad de la situación no pasaba y parecía haber durado una eternidad, aunque todo fue una cuestión de segundos.

Aro mantenía un brazo extendido hacia Cayo, y éste tenía la mirada baja y sus sentimientos de furia parecían envolverlo completamente. Claramente estaba decepcionado por mi accionar y molesto por lo que estaba contemplando. No es que tuviera una particular necesidad de disculparme, pero temí por la suerte de Edward.

- Que les parece si le damos un poco de privacidad a la joven pareja.- Aplicó Aro con diplomacia.

- Pasemos a la sala de arte. - Dijo amablemente Marco.

- Sería una placer. - Repuso Carlisle mientras hacia un ademán tranquilizador hacia Emmett que se movía impaciente.

- Pasemos por favor y así tendrás la oportunidad de presentarme a los integrantes de tu clan. - Sugirió Aro conciliador.

- No son mi clan, son mis hijos, tanto como los considero a Bella y a Edward. -Respondió Carlisle serenamente, pero con firmeza.

- Por supuesto, es una equívoca forma de expresarme. Puedo reconocer el parecido en sus ojos. - Expresó sonriendo y en un ademán se permitió acercar a Carlisle para tomar su mano. Era claro que estaba impaciente por conocer de primera, la realidad de la visita de los Cullen. - Acompáñenme amigos. - Expresó ceremoniosamente.

Todo el grupo se alejó hacia los corredores. Antes de salir, la mirada de mi familia me reconfortó una vez más. El último en salir fue Cayo, que miró con disgusto hacia nosotros y dejo escapar un gruñido entre sus dientes.

Edward no dejaba de sollozar y sus manos se cerraban como un cerco marmóreo en torno a mí. Sus espasmos me agitaban levemente y en el afán de tratar de mantener el control de mi mente. Cerré mis ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pero pareció una eternidad. En esa eternidad cada recuerdo, cada dolor contaba como un segundo, mientras la realidad de tenerlo rendido en mis pies, ganaba espacio.

Le miré a la espera de que me mirara y así lo hizo. Levantó sus hermosos ojos dorados, la oscuridad de sus ojeras profundizo el conocimiento de su pesar. Estaba sufriendo más de lo que yo pudiera concebir.

No pensé y mi mano se deslizó suave, enredándose en su cabello broncíneo. Prolongué el contacto sin pensar, maravillándome de volver a tocar su textura. Lo tenía muy largo, hermoso. Su natural ondulación se deslizó entre mis dedos.

- Bella, amor mío. - Gimió en respuesta a mi caricia

Era un mar ámbar de turbulentas profundidades, hasta creí ver remolinos en el interior de su iris. Luchaba milímetro a milímetro para no hundirme en el deseo creciente de fundirme en sus brazos.

Su pupila se agrando visiblemente y sentí como una descarga de corriente se extendía por nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos se engarfiaron torpemente en mi tapado, mientras comenzaba a jalar de la tela para acercarme.

Ese movimiento bastó para que una voz sonara en mi cabeza… mi propia voz diciendo: No.

Un no rotundo.

Sin brusquedad, alce mi mano y le di dos golpecitos suaves sobre la corona de su cabeza.

- Ya, ya Edward. - Soné calmada y en control.

Levantó su rostro divino, profundizando su mirada. Estaba intentando deslumbrarme. Tal vez su actitud no era tan irreconocible, tal vez el cuidadoso mentiroso que podía interpretar, me estaba tendiendo una trampa. Pero yo no era la misma y este era un juego que podíamos jugar los dos. Tenía la mascara de valiente y segura para poder ocultarme, así que le sostuve la mirada, entrecerrando levemente los parpados y le dirigí una leve sonrisa. Se levantó en un parpadeo y buscó hambriento mi boca, para solo encontrar el vacío.

Ya me encontraba a dos metros de él.

- Bella, por favor. Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca, no te alejes, no me dejes. - Esta última frase la dijo tan débilmente, que un oído humano no podría percibirlo.

- No es éste el lugar… ni el momento para hablar. - Respondí firmemente.

- No huyas de mí entonces. - Adujo Edward en un tono suave y seductor, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, mostraba sus manos volteadas hacia arriba en un gesto tranquilizador. Podía percibir sus ansias de abrazarme nuevamente.

- No estoy huyendo de nada, estaba buscando mi lugar. - Le hablé mirándolo a los ojos, tentándolo a seguir y a puro gusto de provocarlo.

- Tu lugar está a mi lado y nunca más voy a permitir que lo dudes. Estoy tan avergonzado, tan arrepentido, no tengo pa…

- Pero que bien, ahora recuerdas donde estaba mi lugar. Lástima que ya no hay dudas. Solo la certeza de tu egoísmo y tu mala memoria. - Mi genio comenzaba a ganar la guerra en mi autocontrol, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarme dar un discurso.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Déjame explicarte, aunque no hay forma correcta en que pueda exponer lo que pasó. Todo fue un error, un gran error. - Edward hablaba rápidamente del modo que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

- Besar a otra mujer. ¿Eso fue un error? No Edward, equivocarse de calle, es un error. Equivocarse de cama, es traición. - Le contesté entre dientes.

- No. Nunca. Escúchame… solo era su poder, su maldito poder creando la ensoñación de ti humana y ahora estoy seguro que era el recuerdo de tu forma humana, lo que añoraba. Siempre fuiste tú, no hay nada más que tú. Yo estaba confundido y luego no pude… no supe cuál era la realidad. Bella te amo, te amo con locura, no he vivido en estos años, no puedo seguir viviendo un segundo más si no estás de nuevo conmigo. - Su voz suplicante y temblorosa, era un bálsamo para mi corazón.

Mientras hablaba se volvió a acercar intentando tomar mi cara entre sus largos dedos. Otra vez adiviné su intención y volteé dándole la espalda.

- Yo sé lo que ví. - Solté con agrietad. Esperaba que con ese movimiento, recuperara unos puntos de control, pues cada palabra golpeaba mi razón, atacando mis defensas.

- Nunca hubo nadie más que tú. Siempre te he sido absolutamente fiel. Incluso antes de conocerte. Siempre esperé por ti. Tú eras mi destino. Si hubieses esperado unos segundos hubieses descubierto la tremenda trampa que nos pusieron. - Contestó Edward. Hizo silencio y agregó aún más cerca de mí. - Te amo Bella, no te alejes. Solo existes tú.

- ¿Acaso niegas que la besaste? - Pregunté en voz alta, mientras en mi pensamiento decía "Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida, para confundir lo que ví".

- No. Pero en mi cabeza eras tú. Te besé a ti. Ella creaba esa ilusión en mí. - Contestó Edward, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Solo un momento, solo un momento me dejaré llevar y permitiré que se acerque". Recordé como en tinieblas las palabras de Alice, mientras disfrutaba de su lenta caricia, bajando sus manos por mis antebrazos hasta mis codos. Si me permitía continuar voltearía mi cabeza para brindarle mi cuello, me reclinaría en su espalda y me rendiría.

Hasta ahí nomás.

Cuando abandoné mi fantasía, desee vehemente correr y desaparecer. Él me volvía tan débil y yo no quería ser débil.

- Y besaste a la Bella con pulso, cálida y que olía tan bien. ¿No? Eres, eres - Liberé mi cuerpo de un tirón. No sabía si su declaración me ofendía más que la falta. Después de todo yo había dejado todo, incluso mi vida para estar con él y él seguía anhelando a la humana que había sido.

Amaba a la mujer con sangre en las venas que le había tentado por primera vez.

Sí. Definitivamente la verdad de su ofensa me dolía cada vez más, ya que de alguna forma me había traicionado conmigo misma. Con una Isabella Swan que nunca más podría ser.

Ahora era él el que me recordaba que no era suficiente para él. El pensamiento trajo un gruñido a mi garganta, que salió ahogado y ronco.

- Merezco tu enojo y cada irrespetuosa palabra que quieras decirme, pero te juro que no hubo intención de traicionarte. Solo un gran malentendido. Como una vez te dijiste: Las probabilidades siempre están amañandas en contra nuestra. Error tras error. Mi familia estuvo allí. Ellos podrán atestiguar del engaño de Irina. No me juzgues sin oírlos. -La voz de Edward se empequeñecía.

- No hables de testigos y juzgamientos, como si estuviéramos en la escena de un crimen. - Repuse fríamente. - Aquí solo hubo un matrimonio que no resultó y te repito que este no es el lugar para hablar de las malas decisiones que hemos tomado.

Baje la cabeza reconociendo el lugar en donde decenas de oídos estarían pendientes de esta discusión tan íntima. Los estaba exponiendo a un terrible desenlace. Ya era peligroso que Edward volviera a estar en este lugar. Debía ser cuidadosa con mis palabras.

- Que me parta un rayo si me importa que cualquiera este escuchando, mientras te pido … te suplico perdón. No te das cuenta que he enloquecido con tu ausencia. Te necesito Bella, te necesito de vuelta. - Su voz era tan ronca y urgente que me hacía vibrar, recorriendo un espasmo todo mi cuerpo.

- Donde está el caballero. Respeta a tus anfitriones o es que debo recordarte el protocolo de buenos modales. No deseo seguir hablando de esto y ansío reunirme con Carlisle.- Intenté que mi voz sonara segura.

¿Cómo haría para convencerlo que estaba bien y que se marchara? Ahora... ¿Realmente quería que se marchara?

- Solo te pido que no te alejes sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme más tranquilamente. Bella por favor, prométeme que no te irás. Hablemos, solo eso te pido. - Me apremió Edward suavemente.

El silencio se prolongó marcando el abismo que nos separaba. Las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado no había alterado mi percepción de los hechos y él aún parecía perdido. ¿Hasta donde podría conservar mi postura?, ¿Podría soportar tenerle aquí tan cerca, escucharlo, creerle?

Quería correr. Pero querer, poder y deber, no eran el mismo verbo.

- No voy a huir, estoy bien en este lugar y tengo asuntos importantes que atender, antes que salir corriendo por tu presencia. - Dije finalmente.

La forma en que lo dije, resulto antipática y percibí en su semblante que algo más se cernía en su cabeza.

- ¿Y eso a que viene.? ¿ Cuál es tu obligación para con esta casa?.- Ubicó su cuerpo para conseguir mis ojos. Sus cejas se levantaron ligeramente en seña de preocupación.

- Soy una invitada más. - Agregué levemente.- Por ahora.

- ¿Cómo que por ahora? Es que tienes pensado en formar parte de este clan. Tú tienes una familia Bella. Una familia que te espera, que te quiere…. Yo te quiero. - Completo esto último acercándose de nuevo, su cabeza se inclinaba en busca de mi boca y sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios.

Le puse una mano en el pecho, manteniendo la distancia con rudeza. No permitiría que me besara.

Estaría perdida.

- No niego que me han invitado a quedarme y que lo he pensado. Por otro lado si mi lenguaje corporal no te lo ha indicado claramente… no … permito que me toques. Respétame. - Suspiré profundamente y bajé mi mano.

- Lo siento de nuevo… Bella … es que hace tanto que … Haz cambiado… yo también lo he hecho y de un forma muy dolorosa. No sé bien quien soy sin ti y todo lo que he hecho estuvo mal. No quiero equivocarme de nuevo y no quiero que te equivoques Bella. No sé porque estás aquí, pero no decidas algo porque te sientas presionada por lo que hice. - Su voz era dulce y pacífica.

No pude seguir con el juego. Así que decidí responderle con la verdad.

- Aro está ayudándome a desarrollar mi talento. Hemos descubierto que el percibir las emociones solo era parte de ello y me he aplicado en lograr un potencial mayor. - Expliqué.

- No es que no te crea, pero no es lo que percibí en este lugar. - Hizo un gesto de dolor. - ¿Hay alguien más?... ¿Dime si es tarde para que sigas … amándome?

Su pregunta caló en mi conciencia. Primero me pregunté si sería lo suficientemente hábil para sostener la mentira, luego si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias de que él lo supiera.

- Más tarde Edward. De verdad quiero verlos ahora. - Leí la incomprensión y el tormento de sus preciosos ojos.

Me dije basta. Me aleje hacia las galerías con paso seguro. Debía alejarme de él urgentemente.

- Bella. - la voz de Edward fue solo un murmullo.

Una ráfaga de aire, despeinó mi cabello y al instante percibí la presencia de Cayo a mi lado. No supe porque lo hice, tal vez porque me estaba desarmando y él estaba allí… oportuno o calculador, no importaba. Me apoyé en su cuerpo y él me rodeó con un brazo en forma posesiva. Me dejé abrazar.

Solo fue un instante y me recogí de inmediato.

- Necesito salir de aquí.- Le dije a Cayo mirándolo a los ojos. En verdad quería disculparme por haberme acercado tanto. - Lo siento, tengo que irme.

- Sabés que puedes elegir. - Dijo Cayo con preocupación y furia contenida.

Asentí con la cabeza y me moví rápidamente hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi familia. Quería asegurarme que estaban bien, aunque yo estuviera desarmándome por dentro.

* * *

**No tengo escusas mis niñas, solo suponer que estén lo suficientemente intrigadas como para seguirme leyendo. Como lo dije alguna vez, este fue mi primer fics, lleno de errores pero con buena intención y a puertas de que me operen, me sentí muy idiota de no haberles subido antes la continuación a prejuicio de que no esté tan bien escrito como quisiera. Así que en una maratónica apuesta me dispongo a subirlo de corrido ya que hace casi 2 años que lo tengo completo. No espero reviews, sería muy hipócrita de pedirlos, solo espero que les guste y que vean la historia como un buen intento de escribir sobre la saga y un tributo a nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Gracias por los alertas y su cariño incondicional. **

**Esa es la mejor devolución.**


	16. Capítulo 16 Audiencia II  Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 15

AUDIENCIA 2

**EDWARD **

Ella estaba allí. Hermosa, perfecta e inalcanzable.

Por un momento creí que estaba alucinando como tantas otras veces. Mi mente últimamente jugaba confusamente entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Cuando ví la respuesta del menor de los Vulturis hacia nuestra aparición, supe que esta era la realidad. Los pensamientos posesivos de Cayo me congelaron. ¿Habría cautivado el corazón de mi amada a vistas de que yo no le supe cuidar? ¿Me habría olvidado?

**Cayo** - "Seguro que quieren llevarla, pero ella no va a irse… yo le elegí y ella va a pertenecerme eternamente"

**Aro** - "Todo el clan Cullen, que atrevimiento más divertido" "Joven Edward … de seguro estás monitoreando mi respuesta …. Intrigado, sorprendido y no creas que no conozco de primera mano tus pasos en falso de los últimos años, pero… (suspiró) me place tenerte aquí… una vez más"

Su discurso mental, seguía y seguía, pero no quise continuar escuchándolo pues claramente había estudiado y guionado su pensamiento. Le miré una milésima de segundo e incliné la cabeza.

La vista de mi esposa me impedía ser consciente de cualquier otra cosa.

**Marco** - "Esto está sucediendo más rápido de lo esperado, pero celebro que hayan respondido. La situación se está saliendo de control"

**Cayo** - "Que no la vean… porque no hizo caso cuando le pedí que se quedara en el dormitorio"

Este último pensamiento me rompió por dentro.

Cayo tenía ideas tan posesivas hacia Bella que no dejaba duda que entre ellos había una relación. Dijo que le pidió que se quedara en el dormitorio … ¿Compartirían el dormitorio?

Estaba muriendo.

**Aro** - "Pero que cara la del joven Edward, realmente Isabella es … " "Carlisle se ve radiante y sus guardaespaldas son … interesantes"

**Marco** - "Hice lo correcto en ponerlos al tanto. Esa insulsa criatura está creando demasiados problemas."

Marco nos había ayudado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba fuera de control?

Desee con tantas fuerzas que todas las voces se callaran.

No deseaba saber que ella estaba allí por mi culpa. Expuesta a las maquinaciones de los Vulturis, empujada a los brazos del terrorífico Cayo. No quería saber que ella estaba en peligro y que probablemente no quisiera que le salvara.

Como entre brumas vi como mi ángel volaba hacia nosotros y como mi familia se arremolinaba entorno a ella. Percibí su felicidad y su voz… su dulce voz… No nos había olvidado.

Como solo mi alma infame podía responder a los abrazos de mi familia, me encogí en los celos de ver su cuerpo acariciado por mis hermanos y mi padre y por segundos odie su cercanía. Odiaba a todos y cada uno de los que tenían el poder de tocarla, pero más me odiaba a mí mismo, por ser el único ser al que ella había el derecho de hacerlo y yo le había traicionado.

Me sentí tan indigno de ella, del amor filial de mis hermanos, de la tolerancia de Carlisle que ajusticie mi cuerpo al más inmóvil de los silencios.

Con el temor al rechazo, levanté mi mirada y le vi en el esplendor de su belleza.

¿Cómo pude confundirla con Irina? Un sopor agónico atenazaba mi garganta imposibilitando que hablara.

Es tan hermosa. Tan mía y yo… maldito.

Cuando ya fui incapaz de sostener su mirada castigadora y sentí mi cuerpo colapsar en miles de partículas… ella se dignó a hablarme.

- Edward. - Ella habló. Su saludo fue cordial y sin sentimientos. Su rostro no reflejaba ni la más mínima emoción. Cuando escuché la primera letra de mi nombre, mi corazón mudo retumbó en mi pecho. Para cuando termino de nombrarme morí, morí mil veces.

Estaba tan lejana y extraña.

La había perdido. La había perdido.

- Bella - No reconocí mi voz. Solo pude avanzar casi tambaleando y como un náufrago ante su última salvación me arrojé hacia sus brazos. Las rodillas flaquearon y me derrumbé ante su inmovilidad. - Bella, lo siento, lo siento.

La había perdido.

Me merecía los infiernos de todos los mundos por haber traicionado su amor.

No supe bien que sucedió después, pero la eternidad fue poca para medir el tiempo que permanecí abrazándola y maldiciéndome. Mis brazos se volvieron un cerco en el cuál no iba a dejarla marchar nunca más. Como un demente olfateé su esencia y casi arrebatado por la locura de saberla cerca, comencé a jalar la tela de sus ropas.

La deseaba, la necesitaba. No había razón en mi urgencia por ella.

Pero Bella permanecía inalterable a mis ansias. Como una extraña. La había perdido, definitivamente la había perdido. La congoja volvió a ganar a la lujuria y solo pude retorcerme en su agarre meciéndome como un niño a la falda de su madre.

Luego de no sé cuánto, creí percibir su voz nombrándome y cuando levante mi vista, encontré sus ojos tan dorados como los míos, mirándome intensamente.

No era una extraña, el color de sus ojos no podía mentir sobre la verdad de nuestra elección como familia. Ella estaba allí enojada, asustada o como sea, la había encontrado e iba a ser todo lo posible para que me perdonara.

Inesperadamente, una lenta caricia de su mano sobre mi pelo dio respuesta a mi agonía y no pude más.

La pasión me revolvió las entrañas y un dolor nuevo me desgarró por dentro, todo en mí ser giró en busca de su cuerpo.

- Bella, amor mío. - Gemí en respuesta a su caricia.

Leí en sus ojos la tormenta del deseo ganándole a la razón y sus pupilas agrandándose en la indecisión.

La deseaba, la deseaba como un demente y jalé de las ropas sin el más mínimo cuidado y con la convicción de que si llegaba a su boca, le haría el amor allí mismo sin importar quién pudiera estar presente.

Cuando creí que cedía.

- Ya, ya Edward. - Una Bella totalmente calmada y en control, me dio golpecitos suaves sobre la cabeza. Como un niño reprendido por su falta.

Que demon …. Mi cabeza era un caos. No era de extrañarse, este era el efecto que siempre provocaba en mí. Tenía mis sentidos embotados por su esencia, no podía dejar de ver su rostro divino deslumbrándome totalmente.

Algo se dijo a sí misma y una leve sonrisa curvo sus maravillosos labios y de nuevo me lance desesperado a besarla.

Solo abracé el aire, ella estaba a metros de mí apenas me moví.

- Bella, por favor. Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca, no te alejes, no me dejes. - Le suplicaría toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero si no lograba besarla en este instante, me moriría calcinado.

- No es éste el lugar… ni el momento para hablar. - Respondió firmemente.

- No huyas de mí, entonces. - Avancé lentamente. No me importó que jugara conmigo. Necesitaba abrazarla de nuevo.

- No estoy huyendo de nada, estaba buscando mi lugar. - Me contestó con un brillo de provocación.

- Tu lugar está a mi lado y nunca más voy a permitir que lo dudes. Estoy tan avergonzado, tan arrepentido, no tengo pa…

- Pero que bien, ahora recuerdas donde estaba mi lugar. Lástima que ya no hay dudas. Solo la certeza de tu egoísmo y tu mala memoria. - La amargura de su voz, fue tan agria como sus palabras. Bella estaba muy enfadada para escuchar razones.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Déjame explicarte, aunque no hay forma correcta en que pueda exponer lo que pasó. Todo fue un error, un gran error . - Estaba tan nervioso que no coordinaba las frases que durante años ensaye, en espera de este momento.

- Besar a otra mujer. ¿Eso fue un error? No Edward, equivocarse de calle, es un error. Equivocarse de cama, es traición. - Me reprendió mordiendo las palabras.

Dioses del Olympo como podía creer semejante mentira. Desesperé.

- No. Nunca. Escúchame… solo era su poder, su maldito poder creando la ensoñación de ti humana y ahora estoy seguro que era el recuerdo de tu forma humana, lo que añoraba. Siempre fuiste tú, no hay nada más que tú. Yo estaba confundido y luego no pude… no supe cuál era la realidad. Bella te amo, te amo con locura, no he vivido en estos años, no puedo seguir viviendo un segundo más si no estás de nuevo conmigo.

Estiré mis manos hacia su rostro, aún no había podido tocar su piel y de nuevo adivinó mi intención y volteó dándome la espalda.

- Yo sé lo que vi - Agregó con despecho.

¿Cómo podía negar que me hubiese visto besando a Irina? ¿Qué más podía agregar a mi crucifixión?

- Nunca hubo nadie más que tú. Siempre te he sido absolutamente fiel. Incluso antes de conocerte. Siempre esperé por ti. Tú eras mi destino. Si hubieses esperado unos segundos hubieses descubierto la tremenda trampa que nos pusieron. - Me acerque rendido a su rechazo, nada podría hacer para alejarme de ella. Había aprendido muy dolorosamente la lección - Te amo Bella, no te alejes. Solo existes tú.

- ¿Acaso niegas que la besaste? - Sus ojos se revolvieron tornando su color ambar en nubarrones oscuros.

- No. Pero en mi cabeza eras tú. Te besé a ti. Ella creaba esa ilusión en mí. - Contesté con agonía. "¿Cómo convencerla?"

Ya estaba a centímetros de su piel. Levanté mis manos muy lentamente a la espera que saliera disparada como las otras veces, pero no se movió. No sabía bien que hacer, casi temblaba de la necesidad. Las puse sobre sus hombros con una suave presión, mientras descargas de corriente me partían los huesos fundiéndome a ella. Mi respiración despeinaba suavemente su cabello. Olía a Fresia como siempre y me supe tan débil. Bajé por sus antebrazos hasta sus codos. Su cuerpo tenía caminos que mis manos sabían de memoria. Cerré los ojos disfrutando la gloria de tenerla entre mis brazos y dejándome tocarla, así como antes. La caricia lenta que guiaría la coreografía de nuestros cuerpos celebrando estar juntos de nuevo.

Bella no me había olvidado. Al menos su cuerpo no lo había hecho.

Sabía que se apoyaría en mi torso, giraría su cuello exponiéndome su garganta donde depositaría cientos de besos.

Prolongue todo lo que pude el momento porque algo en mí sabía que no me la pondría tan fácil.

- Y besaste a la Bella con pulso, cálida y que olía tan bien. ¿No? Eres, eres - Al decir esto, liberó su cuerpo de un tirón.

No iba a rendirse.

- Merezco tu enojo y cada irrespetuosa palabra que quieras decirme, pero te juro que no hubo intención de traicionarte. Solo un gran malentendido. Como una vez te dijiste: Las probabilidades siempre están amañandas en contra nuestra. Error tras error. Mi familia estuvo allí. Ellos podrán atestiguar del engaño de Irina. No me juzgues sin oírlos. - Imploré buscando la piadosa Bella con la que me había casado. Detrás de esa espléndida guerrera, rezaba para que la esencia de mi esposa no hubiese cambiado.

- No hables de testigos y juzgamientos, como si estuviéramos en la escena de un crimen. Aquí solo hubo un matrimonio que no resultó y te repito que este no es el lugar para hablar de las malas decisiones que hemos tomado.

Un matrimonio que no resultó. Sus palabras me llenaron de horror y desesperación.

Años de amor y mi patética debilidad había condenado su perfección, llevándonos por un camino donde los dos éramos miserables. Me enojé, me enojé muchísimo conmigo mismo y casi grité.

- Que me parta un rayo si me importa que cualquiera este escuchando, mientras te pido… te suplico perdón. No te das cuenta que he enloquecido con tu ausencia, te necesito Bella, te necesito de vuelta. - Mi voz era tan ronca y descontrolada que no parecía mia.

- Donde está el caballero. Respeta a tus anfitriones o es que debo recordarte el protocolo de buenos modales. No deseo seguir hablando de esto y ansío reunirme con Carlisle.

Vi que su vacilación se había disipado y temí con locura que saliera huyendo y no pudiera hallarla nunca más.

- Solo te pido que no te alejes sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme más tranquilamente. Bella por favor, prométeme que no te irás. Hablemos, solo eso te pido. - Supliqué suavemente.

Hubo un silencio mortal. "Daria…. lo que daría por saber que está pensando realmente".

Estaba enloqueciendo, si me dejaba nuevamente. No vacilaría en salir a destrozar gargantas en un segundo para que los Vulturis me silenciaran.

- No voy a huir, estoy bien en este lugar y tengo asuntos importantes que atender, antes que salir corriendo por tu presencia. - Dijo finalmente.

Que asuntos, que obligaciones con el clan Real. Nada bueno, ni remotamente bueno podía traer aparejado su permanencia aquí. ¿Era Cayo?

- ¿Y eso a que viene? ¿ Cuál es tu obligación para con esta casa?.- La apremié que contestara, sin ocultar mi preocupación

- Soy una invitada más. - Proclamó con altivez. Luego hizo una pausa y agregó.- Por ahora.

- ¿Cómo que por ahora? Es que tienes pensado en formar parte de este clan. Tú tienes una familia Bella. Una familia que te espera, que te quiere…. Yo te quiero. - La gravedad de su declaración me partía la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de acercarme. Ansiaba su boca y mis ojos estaban fijos en sus labios.

Otra vez leyó mi gesto y anticipo el movimiento. Para mi desesperación, marcó la distancia entre nosotros, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

- No niego que me han invitado a quedarme y que lo he pensado. Por otro lado si mi lenguaje corporal no te lo ha indicado claramente… no … permito que me toques. Respétame. - Suspiró profundamente y bajó la mano.

Morí, morí de nuevo. Ya no encontraba argumentos para suplicarle perdón.

- Lo siento de nuevo… Bella … perdón ….. es que hace tanto que … Haz cambiado… yo también lo he hecho y de un forma muy dolorosa. - Si pudiera poner en razón mi cabeza le contaría de mi dolor, pero al instante reconocí su padecimiento. Tanto más peor que el mío. Pues allí estaba una Bella desconocida, que durante muchísimo tiempo había sufrido tanta agonía en soledad, que había aceptado la compañía más odiosa. Cuánto daño le había hecho. - No sé bien quien soy sin ti y todo lo que he hecho estuvo mal, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo y no quiero que te equivoques Bella. No sé porque estás aquí, pero no decidas algo porque te sientas presionada por mi presencia. - Le suplique.

La vi moverse en dirección a un corredor y creí que se alejaría sin contestar, cuando por fin se dio vuelta y respondió.

- Aro está ayudándome a desarrollar mi talento. Hemos descubierto que el percibir las emociones solo era parte de ello y me he aplicado en lograr un potencial mayor. - explicó para mi alivio o no.

Recordé las voces de los mayores y el pensamiento posesivo de Cayo se coló fijando la duda. Atisbos de su mano sobre el mentón de mi esposa en una cercanía comprometedora, hicieron crujir mis mandíbulas.

¿A caso ellos? Gruñí.

Cuanto sabía yo de lo que estaba pasando realmente y si fuera cierto que le había elegido.

- No es que no te crea, pero no es lo que percibí en este lugar. - ¿Hay alguien más?... ¿Dime si es tarde para que sigas … amándome.?

No me contestó. Su mirada brillo intensamente mudando al bendito color dorado que amaba. El silencio se extendió unos segundos.

Recordé la visión de Alice y me aferré con desesperación a ese futuro. Ella nos había visto juntos.

- Más tarde Edward. De verdad quiero verlos ahora. - Respondió con prisa mientras se iba por la galería.

- Bella. - le dije. Aunque no estaba seguro si el sonido había salido de mi garganta.

Quise decirle más… arrancarle la promesa de que no se iba a marchar sin darme la oportunidad de hablar más serenamente. Le seguí con premura por el corredor hasta que los vi.

Bella y Cayo abrazados. El gesto no duró mucho y ella se fue en un suspiro.

No escuche que se dijeron, ni pude percibir los pensamientos de Cayo. Su mirada de odio fija en la mía fue suficiente.

Corrí hacia el extremo del recinto. Cayo me cerraba el paso.

- Ella es mi esposa. - Le murmuré entre dientes, sin temor.

- Por cierto… y le engañaste. - Soltó Cayo con voz sombría.

La duda si esto había sido revelado por Bella o si lo había escuchado tras los muros, carcomió mi confianza. Si ella había confiado en él, sabía cuánto había perdido ante Cayo. No creía que Bella hubiese cambiado tanto como dejar de ser la persona reservada con sus sentimientos y que hubiese compartido su dolor me condenaba más allá de las palabras.

- Ella es mía. - Dije gruñendo.

- No me tientes a demostrarte lo equivocado que estás. - Contestó Cayo.

Al segundo un séquito de guardias se presentó en el ruedo. El enfrentamiento era inminente y supe que me masacrarían en un instante.

Estaba tan ido por la ira que no me importó. Si Bella había dejado de amarme nada valía la pena. De repente fui consciente que mi familia también se había hecho presente acompañada por Aro y Marco y supe que la lucha no solo se llevaría mi vida y bajé los hombros derrotado.

- Paz. - Clamó Aro con voz majestuosa. - Fuera. Fuera todos. - Ordenó con tono indiscutible.

Los guardias marcharon no sin antes titubear ante la mirada colérica de Cayo.

Aprovechando esto se dio vuelta para seguir por donde Bella se había marchado. Aro intentó sujetarlo, pero éste retiro el brazo con un silabeo malévolo.

Entre medio de la furia de los pensamientos descubrí que si bien la voz cantante del diabólico trio, la tenía Aro, la mayoría de los vampiros temían más a Cayo. Definitivamente la intervención de Marco había equilibrado la balanza que tal vez por demasiado tiempo había estado desestabilizando a la casa real.

La presencia de Bella no había hecho más que evidenciar eso y nuestra presencia solo lo agravaba por lo que debíamos acogernos a cualquier gesto de alianza.

- Edward, cálmate por favor. - Gimió mi padre, tomándome de los brazos para hacerme recapacitar.

- ¡Basta!. No sé de qué van estos juegos, pero ya han ido demasiado lejos. La chica nos hace débiles. - Sentenció Marco con voz irreconocible. - Ve joven Edward.

No lo dude. Nunca más le dejaría alejarse.

.Aro frenó a Cayo con la mirada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados. Claramente se había sorprendido por la intervención de su hermano. Aro agachó la mirada, como buscando algo y se acercó en un solo movimiento hacia Marco, para conocer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tú les avisaste? - Continuó Aro con incredulidad al agarrar la mano de Marco.

- Resolveremos, esto como caballeros. Ella es su esposa. Es legítimo su reclamo. - Reprendió Marco con voz autoritaria, mientras se dirigía hacia Cayo.

- Ellos no son nada. - Siseó Cayo.

Apretaba los dientes y movía la cabeza en un balanceo hipnótico.

Jasper y Emmett se envararon al lado de Carlisle.

- Deténte Cayo. - Dijo Marco. - Sé lo que crees sentir por esa chica, pero no podemos dejarnos arrastrar por tu capricho.

Aro sonrió por lo bajo, haciendo que Cayo le dirigiera una mirada matadora.

- Sí… yo les llamé. Tu Aro estás demasiado obsesionado con el poder de ella, como para evaluar seriamente lo que su presencia nos cuesta. Cayo no se concentra en sus deberes. Nos vulnera, nos enfrenta. Nos expone. - Caminó hacia Carlisle. - Además valoro demasiado la amistad de Carlisle, como para prestarme a esta farsa que ya ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Te aseguro que nunca he tenido que ver con sus decisiones, aunque reconozco la culpa que parte de mi desidia. Esto - Hizo un gesto con la mano marcando un giro entre sus mudos testigos. - Me agota.

Tras su discurso, se alejó con paso cansino. Se quedaron mirándose unos a otros en silencio.

La gresca había pasado, pero el intermedio había dejado en claro que había muchas cosas más que un romance malogrado. Era una lucha de poder y en el medio… nosotros.

Debo decir que mediaron los buenos modales y nos dejamos alojar, no sin discutir la innecesaridad de contar con habitaciones separadas, pero Aro insistió en ello. Primero lo hizo con Carlisle y luego con mis hermanos. El lujo de los dormitorios era irreal, pero mis sentidos estaban enfocados en percibir el efluvio encantador de mi esposa. Cuando me dejó a las puertas de un cuarto en donde su perfume era más intenso, sonreí agradecido.

Aro adivinó mi pensamiento.

- No necesito tocarte para conocer qué sabes que este es el dormitorio de Isabella. Lamento sinceramente sus dificultades, pero creeeme que no soy partidario de separar a una pareja. Es más… sería una bendición tenerlos felices otra vez. - Murmuró Aro al señalarme la puerta.

- ¿Aún en contra la felicidad de tu hermano? - Consulté con contrariedad.

- Curiosa forma de nombrarlo. Digamos que los lazos filiales no son el fuerte de nuestra unión. Para que ocultártelo a ti cuando puedes leer tan claramente como yo. - Respondió Aro.

Era cierto. Los unía el poder y en esta unión Cayo era un tercio solo soportado mientras hiciera su parte. También vi la ambición de Aro porque Bella permaneciera en Volterra y su contrariedad por que Alice no nos hubiese acompañado en la cruzada de recuperarla. Incluso me atreví a pronosticar que si Marco no nos llamaba, tal vez el mismo Aro nos hubiese convocado. Era su juego de peones y alfiles y solo esperaba que hiciéramos nuestra parte.

La gracia cordial con que se rendía a mostrar su altanera soberbia, se debía a haber encontrado un contrincante que adivinaba su postura, le resultaba gratificante e inesperado y lo que más le gustaba a Aro, aparte de jugar a las intrigas…. Era sentirse asombrado.

Yo le asombraba, Bella le asombraba y ello nos hacía más deseados.

- No la dejaré. - Aclaré con furia.

- Ni lo pretendo. Es más. Te convido a que permanezcas aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Que más quiero que verlos felices. - Sonrió zalamero y se alejó dejando su venenosa propuesta en el aire.

Ahora estaba seguro de que si no convencía a Bella de marcharse. Volterra sería también mi residencia permanente. No me importaba humillarme y suplicar por su perdón, pero tampoco quería que mi familia sufriera por ello. Apenas volviera a verlos les comunicaría mi decisión de quedarme. Opusiera quién se opusiera. Demasiado prolongado había sido mi locura. Ahora que la tenía cerca, la razón de mi existencia ponía orden en mi vida.

Animado y resuelto me adentré en la habitación donde ella no estaba. Pero su presencia era tan poderosa que la mantenía presente en el aire y la energía del lugar. Se había recostado en esa cama. Las huellas de su peso habían dejado arrugas en el cubrecama y con la devoción de un maniático acaricié los pliegues para luego dirigirme al tocador donde había un peine y un par de elásticos que conservaban su perfume natural. Los aspiré con deleite y haciendo voluntad me dirigí al baño a adecentarme para verla de nuevo.

De seguro se sorprendería de verme en su cuarto y de seguro me correría, pero no haría mella en mi determinación de conquistarla de nuevo.

Cuando volví a la sala de reuniones encontré a mi familia reunida con Bella. Vagué por sus facciones relajadas ante los inoportunos intercambios con Emmett y descubrí con celo como con familiaridad acercaba a la conversación a un grandote que ya conocía, Félix.

Parecía cómoda, segura. La clase de personalidad que encandilaba y para mi desgraciada no era el único afectado. Los pensamientos de Demetri giraban hacia sus encantos y alguna que otra idea de muerte hacia mi persona y en tanto Cayo disfrutaba su parte rememorando un acercamiento que prometía un beso y supe lo que era morir de celos. La mayor tortura era imaginar lo que su pensamiento no concluía. ¿Le había dejado besarle?

La sed de beber la esencia de su boca se me hizo intolerable. Dolía más que la sed de la sangre. Exactamente esa era el punto de mi relación de Bella. Dolor.

La ví girarse una que otra vez hacia mí, con deliberada actitud de ignorarme, pero sabía que algo iba consiguiendo pues a la quinta vez que le sorprendí observándome, ocultó una sonrisa y su mal disimulado humor, prendió campanillas alegres en mi cabeza.

Tal fue mi reacción, que al poco tiempo, Jasper estuvo a mi lado meneando la cabeza y con una sonrisa más ancha de las que le había visto en mi vida.

- ¿Qué? - Atiné consultando su reacción.

- Quita la cara de estúpido y pueda que Bella vuelva a tomarte en serio. - Respondió Jasper haciéndome ver en sus pensamientos la cara embobada que hacia cada vez que ella me miraba.

Si la situación fuera más graciosa, tal vez hubiese reído ante el reflejo de cuán patético me veía, pero la ansiedad de su presencia hacia que cualquier humillación careciera de significado. Bebería de sus manos, me arrastraría a sus pies si ella me lo pidiera.

Con el pasar de las horas el ambiente se tornó distendido y los vampiros comenzaron a intercambiar con el resto de la familia y hasta se bromeó sobre nuestras costumbres alimenticias. No dejé de advertir como la cordialidad de Aro disponía el ánimo hacia intenciones ocultas, ahora no dejaba de alentar a Jasper para que aplicara su don para alterar a algunos de sus súbditos a pura diversión de ver cuán útil podía ser ese talento. Por supuesto que cuando alguien aventuró que podría manejar las emociones de Jane, el mismo Jasper se excusó de hacerlo en pos de conservar su persona lejos del terrorífico poder de la vampira. La reacción provocó otras risas, menos de la misma Jane que se acercó a Bella y le dijo con vos odiosa.

- ¿No habrás olvidado, lo de esta noche?

Isabella se tensionó y Jasper pronto estuvo a su lado.

Me dio envidia con la tranquilidad que lograba acercársele, cuando yo no podía moverme de mi sitio sin que ella ajustara la distancia para marcar la separación.

Poco a poco me dije. Poco a poco.

Bella se volvió hacia Alex y preguntó.

- La operación de esta noche. ¿Sigue en pie?

Asintió con la cabeza y vi a Jasper mirarme intrigado.

- Negocios. - Explicó Aro.

Isabella sonrió como quitándole importancia al asunto y se disculpó diciendo que se retiraba a su dormitorio para cambiarse.

Por supuesto que me percibía tras ella, pero no se volvió a verme hasta que cerré la puerta de la habitación.

La vi recorrer el cuarto con la mirada y aguantar la postura rígida de su espalda al ver mi ropa doblada sobre una silla y un forro transparente conteniendo un smoking negro colgado de un gancho al lado del amplio espejo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Me dirigió entre dientes.

Que hubiera decidido no marcharse, no significaba que me perdonara. Se encontraba a pasos de mí.

Su cercanía dolía con recuerdos tanto felices como tristes.

- Siguiéndote. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin tí. No hay poder sobre la tierra que me convenza de lo contrario.- Contesté con voz queda.

Eso pareció sacarla de las casillas porque se volvió contra mí, golpeando sus puños en mi pecho. Por supuesto que no me defendí. Podía arrancarme toda la carne en girones y no me movería para defenderme.

- Vete, no quiero seguir escuchando. Vete. Vete. - Gritó

- No voy a irme. Si tú te quedas en Volterra, yo también me quedaré. - Concluí con voz firme.

Tembló imperceptiblemente ante mi decisión.

- Márchate.- Espetó furiosa.

- Nos casamos para la eternidad y no me arrepiento de ello. Solo me arrepiento de no haberle arrancado la cabeza a Irina, cuando pude reconocer lo que había hecho, pero te aseguro que si Rosalie no le hubiera destrozado la cara, yo lo hubiese hecho en su lugar. - Susurré con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Oh! - Sus ojos se desenfocaron.

Parecía que no lo sabía. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Sorprendida.

- ¿Alice no te lo contó? - Aventuré mirándola bajar la guardia.

- Creo que no quise escucharla. ¿Rosalie le hizo daño? - Preguntó con una mueca que poco ocultaba su satisfacción ante la venganza propinada por mi hermana.

- Creo que daño es quedarse corto. La marcó para siempre pues su cara mostrará una deformación irrecuperable. Casi fue imposible juntar los pedazos. - Casi sonreí ante su malicia, pero la verdadera Bella decidió aparecer en este instante y se llevó la mano en un gesto de horror.

- Cielo Santo. Yo no quería esto. ¿Y los Denali? ¿Se vengaron? - Musitó con cierta angustia que la hizo más reconocible.

- Las cosas no han vuelto a ser lo que eran. - Hice un paso hacia ella y extrañamente no se alejó. - No sé bien lo que ha sucedido pues como que no he estado en mis cabales desde que te fuiste, pero creo que aún no han dejado de ser parte de nuestra familia.

Bajó la cabeza en señal avergonzada y no pude más con mi intención de mantenerme paciente. No podía verla culparse por lo que había pasado.

Si intentó alejarme, no lo noté. Solo pude abrazarla con todo el amor del mundo y besar la corona de su cabeza en señal de consuelo.

Permanecimos así y la muda aceptación de la caricia fue apaciguando mi espíritu en la placentera calma de la esperanza.

Tal vez ella aún me quisiera.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Suplicó con la voz trémula.

- Porque te amo, más que nada en el mundo. - Contesté implorándole una tregua.

Y le besé.

* * *

**¿Habrá reconciliación?**

**Cariños Mirna. **


	17. Capítulo 17 Besos y lágrimas B y E

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 16

BESOS Y LAGRIMAS

**EDWARD**

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Me dijo en voz baja y suplicante.

Me odié más por saber cuan dura intentaba parecer. Pero era un egoísta confeso. Le necesitaba.

- Porque te amo, más que nada en el mundo. - Le conteste implorando su perdón.

Me acerque a su rostro, temiendo el rechazo.

No podía elegir otra acción. Era tan adicto a ella, como el primer día en que le ví.

La bese con adoración. Sutil y suave, recorrí sus labios carnosos con ínfimos movimientos, mientras mis manos acunaban su rostro con veneración. Le miré a los ojos entornados que ella intentaba ocultar.

- Mírame Bella. - Le supliqué.

Volví a besarla, con más firmeza devorando sus formas. Nuestros ojos abiertos, embelesados uno en el otro. Sentí como temblaba a reflejo de mi misma ansiedad. Le apoyé sobre la superficie de la pared, buscando apretarme a su cuerpo.

Ella entreabrió sus labios y respiré extasiado la esencia de su aliento. Ahora estaba respondiendo, mordisqueando los míos. Gemí en su boca, mientras deslizaba mi lengua en su interior. Jadeo ante el contacto y enroscó la suya en una caricia audaz y desenfrenada. Sus manos se aferraron a mis cabellos y yo dejé el palacio de su boca para desplegar un sendero de besos húmedos por su mandíbula. Bajé por su garganta, mi mano apretujó el suave montículo de su seno, amasando la turgencia de su elevación hasta que el pezón se hizo notar como una pedrecilla prieta bajo la tela.

Ella gimió a mi tacto y mi cuerpo se retorció buscando hacer contacto con toda su extensión. Era tan pequeña en mis brazos pero perfecta para mi. Desesperé en el acercamiento ansioso de nuestros cuerpos buscando un roce más intimo.

Mi otra mano volo a desprender su traje con una torpeza impropia de un vampiro. La solté de mi agarre para emprenderme enloquecido en la tarea de desvestirla, pero me quedé varado al ver que ella no estaba en la misma acción que yo. Le sentí titubear. Le volví a mirar a los ojos y antes que la duda ganara su semblante, la volví a besar con desesperación.

No abandonaría su boca. No le permitiría hablar, No dejaría que la más mínima vacilación escapara de su cabeza.

Arremetí con decisión. Comiéndome su boca sin piedad. No habría incertidumbre después de este beso interminable. El dormitorio se llenó de nuestros gemidos en una melodía hermosa y natural.

Cuando creí desfallecer de deseo, volví a buscar su mirada.

Bella debía sentir mi hambre por ella apretándose en su bajo vientre. Buscando el camino dorado entre sus muslos sedosos. Casi parecía irrefrenable la pasión desquiciada que me provocaba mi esposa.

Mi esposa… mi… esposa.

- Bella, Bella. Te amo tanto. - Confesé.

Su respiración entrecortada y el negro de sus ojos, me respondieron sin palabras. ¿Cómo quisiera saber lo que estaba pensando?

¿Estaría el perdón en el cristal de su iris? El rictus severo entre medio de sus perfectas cejas me decía que no.

Le volví a besar tiernamente. Deseaba como un demente hacerle el amor, pero aún no me había perdonado. No sabía cuánto tendría de ella después que reaccionara. Temía intentar algo más. Ella me volvía tan débil.

Se fue aflojando nuestro abrazo, pero no se alejó. Era buena señal, pero aún no me animaba a soltarla. Apoyé mi frente a la suya mientras nuestros suspiros se mezclaban con otros breves besos.

- Esto no significa que …. - Soltó sin advertencia y yo me apoderé de sus labios con urgencia, impidiéndole hablar.

Le sentí murmurar en mi boca inelegiblemente y sin despegarme de sus labios le dije:

- Nommm teee dejaarmmme deemmmmcirmmme nnnaadammm quemmmm lo aruimmmmne. - Susurré mientras continuaba apasionadamente juntando sus labios a los míos. Por último le dí unos besos cortos hasta que le sentí afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza. Le miré - Te amo. - Ella sonrió, pero no contesto. El gesto no me pasó desapercibido.

Esa era mi Bella obstinada y terca. Fascinante dentro de su enojo. Enojo que me prometi desgranar en los próximos siglos que me dejara amarla.

Nos separamos sin decir nada. Le sostuve la mano entre las mías mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Le miré con detenimiento. Era la primera vez que me dejaba verla a mi antojo y de tan cerca. Su cabello estaba más largo y lacio. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta que despejaba las líneas majestuosas de su cuello. Las serias vestiduras le daban un aire de madurez que resaltaba su elegancia natural.

Miré cada uno de los botones que me separaban de la gloria de su cuerpo, siguiendo la línea ascendente de su pecho, hasta volver a su rostro. Los labios llenos me llamaban a apoderarme de ellos nuevamente, pero seguí mi recorrido hasta posarme en sus ojos.

Los entrecerraba en un gesto misterioso. No había el menor rastro de la mirada abierta e ingenua de la que yo me enamoré.

Lo supe. Ella había cambiado y era por mi culpa.

- Esta noche, tengo un compromiso. - Dijo de repente con tono taciturno.

- ¿Estás obligada a ir? - Consulté ante la percepción de su actitud.

- Nadie me obliga. Es una reunión en la que se realizará un intercambio valioso y Aro me pidió que los acompañara para asegurar que todo saliera bien. - Contestó buscando mi tranquilidad.

Con los Vulturis de por medio, nada estaba bien.

- No lo creo. - Me apresuré a decir.

- Edward, es una velada con humanos… Si mi presencia ayuda para que todo concluya sin cena. Estoy más que dispuesta a ir. Además…. No te lo estoy consultando. - Respondió con aspereza y yo supe que había vuelto a meter la pata.

**BELLA**

Aún sentía el cosquilleo de sus besos, picándome en los labios. No sé cuánto autocontrol reuní para no caer rendida a su embate y pedirle que se retirara de mi dormitorio.

Menos supe como encontré la fortaleza para mantenerme en la decisión de seguir en el papel que Aro me había solicitado para esta noche.

No quería seguir en Volterra, pero estaba convencida que si cumplía las expectativas encomendadas, tal vez encontrara una solución elegante que me permitiera partir, sin romper la confianza que la casa real me había otorgado.

Aún no decidía nada, pero mi familia estaba allí apoyándome y de algún modo se las habían arreglado para que también Jasper y Edward nos acompañaran a la velada. Por supuesto que Cayo hizo sentir toda su indignación, ante el nuevo plan de Aro.

Me miré al espejo una última vez y sonreí ante la suposición que Edward se pondría de malas cuando me viera.

Una parte de esta nueva Bella, necesitaba desafiarlo. El atrevido vestido de cóctel que me habían dejado en la recamara era toda una provocación. Nunca me había sentido cómoda, llamando la atención, pero ahora era distinto. Quería hacerlo. Quería que él me viera, siendo deseada y tener la fortaleza para mantenerlo a distancia.

Cuando aparecí en el recibidor, desde donde partiríamos, diez pares de ojos se volvieron y supe que había logrado el efecto que buscaba.

Alex y Demetri no hicieron pausa para elogiar mi apariencia; entretanto Jasper miraba a Edward que solo gruñía por lo bajo.

- Eres una aparición. - Dijo Cayo por lo alto, mientras tomaba mi mano con intenciones de acercarme.

- Gracias. Espero que sea apropiado. - Sonreí ante su galantería.

Otro gruñido sonó.

- Propia de la realeza. Donde debes de estar. - Replicó Cayo besando el dorso de mi mano y ganándose otro gruñido por parte de mi esposo.

Aún sonaba raro, llamarlo así.

Me volví hacia él y le saludé con un gesto de la cabeza a la vez que tomaba a Jasper del brazo.

- Estás hermosa. Alice se sentiría orgullosa de verte. - Agregó Jasper.

Edward solo me recorría con la mirada. Su mandíbula crujía como a punto de romperse. Por dentro la nueva Bella disfrutaba de verlo sufrir por las causas justas. Salimos delante de él y allí fue cuando di el golpe de gracia.

- No vas a salir vestida de esa forma. - Me dijo entre dientes y muy cerca de mi oído.

- A todos parecen agradarle mi vestido. ¿ Porque a ti no?- Susurré.

- Porque no es propio de ti. - Contestó enojado.

Sonreí. Esta batalla era mía.

**EDWARD**

Me voló la cabeza verla aparecer con ese ajustado vestido negro, que marcaba sus delicadas formas como un guante. Era una aparición como había dicho Cayo.

Maldito si reconocía la provocación de sus palabras. La quería para él y estaba seguro de conseguirla. Lo asevera en su mente con una determinación hipnótica y oscura que me hacía hervir a puro placer de imaginarme arrancándole la cabeza.

Por otro lado, el pensamiento lujurioso de cada uno de los vampiros masculinos, me bombardearon sin control. Quería romper cada una de sus gargantas.

Si no era suficiente ello, la indisimulada gracia que le provocaba mis celos a Jasper inclinaba la balanza hacia al desastre, advirtiéndome mentalmente las que tendría que pasar cuando los humanos se sumaran a los admiradores.

Bella se acercó a mí y pude ver la perfección de su piel. Su belleza exultante, nunca estuvo tan expuesta hacia otros ojos que no fueran los míos. La abertura de la falda, dejaba ver sus esbeltísimas piernas con descaro. El escote sin ser pronunciado, revelaba el nacimiento de sus senos y mi mirada se perdió en sus turgencias, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara dolorosamente.

Solo pude gruñir. Hasta el comentario de Jasper me enojo, a pesar que sus pensamientos trataban de mantenerse apropiados.

Cuando me dio la espalda, es cuando me fui al demonio.

El modelito se abría provocadoramente por detrás, dejando totalmente desnuda la línea de su espalda, bajando hasta lo imposible

No dejaba nada a la imaginación o mejor dicho, daba todo a la imaginación.

- No vas a salir vestida de esa forma. - Le murmuré entre dientes, muy cerca de su oído.

Estaba a punto de agarrar una de las cortinas y echársela encima. No quería que ojo vampiro o humano le viera así.

- A todos parecen agradarle mi vestido. ¿Porque a ti no? - Me dijo sensualmente.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y disfrutaba de ello.

Caminó unos pasos delante mio, contoneando con descaro su trasero fantástico, haciendo que lo desearan no solo yo, sino todos los ojos que estaban puestos en el mismo lugar. "¿Es que no lleva bragas bajo el vestido?" La tela se adhería sugiriendo esa maldición. Giré mi cabeza en muda advertensia y aunque algunos desviaron la vista, Cayo me desafió abiertamente mostrándome con claridad sus deseos insanos.

Gruñí a la vez que me volvía aparejar a su lado.

- Porque no es propio de ti. - Conteste furioso.

No me hizo caso y se montó a la limosina del brazo de Jasper, por lo que solo pude seguirla. El viaje no fue largo, solo el suficiente para que Cayo explicara brevemente lo que debíamos hacer. Yo solo podía observarla incrédulo de su sensualidad tan abierta y desconocida. Por más que estuviera furioso no podía dejar de admirarla.

Cuando llegamos al museo donde se realizaba la gala, los vampiros italianos cubrieron sus ojos con unas elegantes gafas, que le daban un aire de playboys europeos. Nuestros atuendos de esmoquin y la espléndida belleza de mi esposa, no pasaron desapercibidos y rápidamente fuimos llevados a un sector privado. Sendos guarda espaldas custodiaban una pesada maleta, nosotros un empaque antiguo que preservaba una bella pintura. Las presentaciones no tardaron en darse e increíblemente una Bella audaz y desinhibida, tomo control de la situación. Se mezcló entre las personas deslumbrándolas y presentando una fachada perfecta. Los vampiros se mostraban algo nerviosos por la cercanía con la que nos movíamos con los humanos, por lo que Jasper no tardó en predisponer adecuadamente los ánimos al momento de las negociaciones, para que prontamente culminara la transacción.

No podía dejar de admirarla. Bella había nacido para brillar. Como un candil encendido todos los humanos le seguían asintiendo a cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Creo que si les hubiese dicho que todos debian postrarse a sus pies, al instante tendría una alfombra de cuerpos en el suelo. La situación no daba risa porque estaba seguro que yo estaría en la misma posición si ella me lo pidiera. Verdaderamente su actuación fue eficaz y maravillosa. ¿Donde quedaba la Bella de jeans y camisetas del pequeño pueblito de Forks? Yo me había quedado con esa imagen casi adolescente e idolatrada de ella y no había visto crecer a la mujer inmortal y exhuberante que no temía usar vestidos de diseño, ni manipular a decenas de inteligentes empresarios sin el menor titubeo.

Era única y yo … un idiota.

Solo quedaba la formalidad de que presentaran el cuadro que habíamos llevado y que sería exhibido como parte de la donación del buen mecenas Cayo Vulturis. Yo quería salir volando de allí, pero un obeso personaje que resultó ser el magnate griego que había pagado el precio de la obra en lingotes de oro, se había antojado con mi sensual esposa.

Me concentraba en no romper cuellos, cuando observé que el mal nacido de Cayo se acercaba a Bella y la susurraba algo a lo que ella respondió sonriendo.

Le tomó la mano y de la cintura, para comenzar a mecerse con ella, bailando al compás de la música. Ella estaba bailando con él... encantada.

Vi todo rojo. Rojo Sangre. La boca se me llenó de ponzoña y cuando creí que iba a matar a todo el mundo… el locutor pidió atención para hacer la presentación.

Cayo fue llamado a hacer los honores y yo me pegué a Bella, poniendo posesivamente mi brazo en su cadera.

Ella era mía.

Presioné levemente, acariciando sus sugerentes curvas y deleitándome en su recorrido. La muy ladina no se había puesto bragas. Mi tacto me lo confirmaba. Giré a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, solo para excitarme más al verla elevar la ceja en un gesto malévolo y sexy.

Maldición. Ella sería mi perdición, ahora y siempre.

No era el lugar ni el momento para demostrarle cuanto me gustaba su osadía, así que me situé a sus espaldas y en la foma menos caballerosa posible presioné mi delantera sobre sus nalgas para que reconociera mi necesidad. Ella sonrió con un trino encantador, logrando que la caricia intima no le pasara desapercibida a Cayo que nos miraba desde el atrio detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

No me importaba… solo importaba que ella no se había alejado.

Tras las palabras y el aplauso, la música volvió a sonar y le jalé hacia la pista.

- Creí que no te gustaba bailar. - Le susurré.

- Según quien me acompañe. - Contestó ella.

- No hace falta que hagas todo esto para que me sienta peor de lo que he me sentido en estos años. Sé que he sido un imbécil. - Mientras le hablaba desparramaba mi aliento sobre su pelo que caía en ondas por sus níveos hombros.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y sutilmente fui apretando su cuerpo al mío. Ella no se alejó, pero tampoco reaccionaba a mi deseo. Comencé a acariciar su espalda siguiendo su columna y una especie de corriente eléctrica se agitó entre ambos.

Busqué sus ojos a la vez que Jasper se arrimaba y nos hacía saber que debíamos marcharnos. Necesité todo el autocontrol del mundo para separarme de su cuerpo. Ella seguía sin responder.

Volvimos al castillo en un pesado silencio. Le vi caminar majestuosamente hacia Aro que le miraba con aprobación.

Los celos me atacaron de nuevo.

- Bella estás deslumbrante. - Dijo Aro con brillo cegador.

- ¡Pero quien es esta y que has hecho con mi Bella! - Grito Emmett desde otro lado a la vez que se volvía hacia mí - Hermano estás jodido.

Un coro de carcajadas se coló por el resto que claramente se habían acomodado al humor de mi enorme hermano.

En verdad sabía que estaba jodido. Bella me había dado una lección de humildad. Ni siquiera con Jacob había tenido temor por su elección. Creyéndome el único objeto de su afecto, porque siempre ella fue mía. Tormentosas imágenes de lo que podría haber sucedido en estos siete años de separación con una Bella tan magníficamente sensual me invadieron sin control.

La imagen del muchacho de Brasil, llenó mi cabeza y la pregunta envenenó mi lengua haciéndola sentir pura ponzoña. Debía saberlo.

Miré por el rabillo de ojo hacia Cayo que era el único que no demostraba nada. Increíblemente su cabeza estaba tan muda como su boca. Tal vez estaba equivocado sobre el más potencial adversario.

¿Qué había sido el muchacho brasileño para ella?

En silencio me fui a su cuarto. Esperando que ella fuera hacia mí.

**BELLA**

Cuando él desapareció, pude centrar mi atención en las respuestas que Aro demandaba de mí. Claramente estaba encantado con nuestra actuación de esta noche y en una camaradería que traía renovadas esperanzas a mi espíritu, observé como le sugería a Carlisle que su familia oficiara de intermediaria en estas operaciones de intercambio.

Sugerentemente alababa los dones de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia. Nos codiciaba a todos y cada uno. Por lo menos era una invitación y no había imposiciones. Si Aro mantenía intenciones encubiertas, ninguna de sus emociones la revelaba.

Para mi alivio., observé como Félix y Emmett se enfrascaban en una pelea sobre quién era mejor en los videos juegos y Jasper había encontrado a alguien tan viejo como él para conversar sobre las pasadas glorias de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que despotricaban sobre los avances tecnológicos en todos los sentidos.

De repente algo fue notorio para mi entendimiento. Los Vulturi necesitaban acomodarse a una era en la que el trato con los humanos reportaba más poder que el de solo consumir su sangre. Aro se nutría de poder más de cualquier otro sustento y veía en el dominio que tenía mi familia sobre sus instintos una segura forma de acceder a la periferia sin arriesgar el secreto.

Su necesidad nos hacía importante para sus planes y me aseguré de hacerle ver las posibilidades de acceder al mundo de los humanos a cualquier hora del día con la bendición del cielo cubierto. Situación que fue prestamente entendida por Carlisle que dirigió la conversación a una sucesión de logros económicos de la familia. Aro se lamentó que Alice no estuviera presente y en forma comedida se aseguró de confirmar lo agradecido que estaría de contar con esa valiosa información a la hora de invertir.

Los negocios ganaron la mesa y yo me sentí tranquila de marcharme.

Me dirigía a mi dormitorio, cuando fui interceptada por Cayo.

Se posiciono muy cerca de mí. Yo sabía que tenía la culpa de haberlo alentado. Me sentí una embustera.

- Estás deslumbrante esta noche. Una diosa que yo colocaría en un altar.

- No soy nada extraordinaria. - Respondí.

- Eres absolutamente maravillosa. Yo nunca te abandonaría, te daría en lugar sobre los inmortales como el que nunca soñaste. Seríamos nosotros dos. Ni lo que diga Marco o Aro importa. - Susurro vehementemente mientras besaba mis manos.

- No quiero que sigas con esto Cayo. No soy digna de ti, porque le pertenezco a él, incondicionalmente del daño que me provoque amarlo. - Contesté con una verdad que dolía y me desgarraba por dentro.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y de repente su cercanía se volvió hipnótica y aletargada. La sensación de estar en sus brazos me llevaba a una paz de duermevela tan cautivadora y anormal, que mis instintos se revelaron naturalmente y levanté el escudo que había en mí.

Me separe a un metro de él con un suave a la vez firme movimiento.

- Él no te merece. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, hace décadas que estarías a mi lado. Cuando te ví por primera vez…. aún humana. Allí debí haber actuado. Pero siempre estaba él de por medio, arruinándolo todo. Te quería para mí …. Aún te quiero para mí. - Confesó con voz grave.

Le miraba incrédula y temerosa. Su cara angelical se transformaba oscuramente por un gesto amenazador. Comprendí lo impensable. Él me había deseado desde antes.

Muchas situaciones chocaron en mi cabeza.

Recordé con la nebulosa mirada de humana, su reacción la primera vez que le vi. Toda mi visión se concentraba en el peligro de que Edward pereciera en ese momento y casi no percibí a la espigada figura de Cayo, pero sabía que él había insistido en que no daban segundas oportunidades y que sabía demasiado.

- Querías matarme. - Aseveré.

- Quería que él muriera. Yo te hubiese reclamado. No hubiese permitido que te tocaran. Te hubiese convertido y asegurado tu amor por mí. - Proclamó con vehemencia.

- Yo no te amo. - Declaré con temor.

Cayo entendió mi sentimiento

- Te enseñaría a amarme. No me temas… menos tú. Podría haberte obligado hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que tú lo quieras. - Murmuró.

**EDWARD**

Entro al cuarto muy lentamente. Su rostro perfecto denotaba confusión y angustia.

Caminé hacia ella, pero me detuvo con un gesto. Comenzó a sacarse las joyas y los zapatos, por lo que no pude más que dejarme ir en sus movimientos. Mi vista fija en su cuerpo y mi respiración agitada no le afectó.

Era perfecta. Su sensualidad me atormentaba en cada simple gesto.

- No te quedarás esta noche aquí. - Emitió con firmeza.

- Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. - Dije desesperado. No podía alejarme de ella.

- Y te prometo que lo haremos…. Después. A sido demasiado para mí.

- Para mí también y no resisto la idea de marcharme, siento que me parto en pedazos con tu rechazo. Por favor Bella. - Pronuncié agónicamente.

- ¿Y qué crees que fue para mí? ¿Sabes cuánto dolió verte besando a otra? ¿Sabes cuánto duele saber que el hombre por el que entregaste la vida no está seguro de lo que siente? - Grito a mi cara. - La primera vez que me dejaste me hiciste algo tan terrible que ni aún la inmortalidad sanó esa herida. Siempre estuvo latente en mí esperando a desgarrarse y lo hiciste y lo volverás a hacer. No quiero pasar la eternidad recordando esto.

- No nos condenes a ser infelices el resto de nuestra existencia Bella. Comprende que no era Irina. Era su intoxicarte poder haciéndome creer que eras tú, lo que me hizo besarla. - Aduje con desesperación.

- Y crees que el hecho de verte seducido por mi doble es menos doloroso. - Grito encolerizada y nunca estuvo más bella en su furiosa postura. - Yo te lo pregunté después de transformarme. Te pregunté si no extrañarías el calor, la suavidad, el olor. Te lo pregunté y me dijiste que no podías ser más feliz y que yo era cálida. Cálida… - Terminó la frase en casi una carcajada mustia y desencajada que me hundió más en la desesperanza.

- Y así lo fue. Tenerte conmigo para el resto de la eternidad ha sido mi bendición más grande, pero no me pidas que alguna vez deje de sentir la culpa de no haberte dado lo que realmente merecías. - Contesté suavemente.

- ¿Y qué merecía? Solo pedí tu amor. Amor que me prometiste y no honraste. - Dijo con voz calma y temí por ese estado. La quería enojada… no lamentándose.

- Te merecías un amor mortal. Haberte dado la cercanía de tu familia, la posibilidad de tener hijos...

- Envejecer y morir. Cielo Santo Edward. También fue mi elección, no me obligaste a nada. Yo elegí. Elegí a ti y tú elegiste a la Bella con sangre en las venas. Mejor dicho a la falsa Bella con ponzoña en las venas. - Dijo con agriedad. - Tal vez todo estuvo mal desde el principio. Yo canté para ti. Los vampiros forman pareja de por vida. No sienten el peso de esa decisión al emparejarse por la eternidad. Tal vez solo fue la sangre la que confundió todo.

- Yo nunca dudé del amor que te tengo. No hubo prueba más fiel de mi amor, que el haberme resistido a tu sangre. Duda de mi inteligencia, de mi incapacidad por deshacerme de esa culpa que me atormenta, pero no dudes de mi amor. - Declaré acercándome a ella.

- No lo sé Edward. - Titubeó unos segundos y si hubiese tenido un corazón latiendo, juro que este se hubiese detenido en ese momento. - Alguien cantó para mí.

Aunque con la cabeza gacha, supe de la vergüenza de su declaración y la admiré más por sé tan noble de reconocer su flaqueza hasta que un segundo después comprendí que ella nunca se hubiese rendido al instinto… a menos que…

- ¿Es el muchacho del hospital? - Pregunté con el convencimiento de su respuesta.

- Sí. Se llama Carlos. Carlos Minho. - Musitó.

Temí hacer la pregunta que inevitablemente seguía.

- ¿Le amas? ¿Por eso te alejaste?

- Se parece mucho al amor. Pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por ti. - Respondió quedamente.

Lo que sentía. Lo que sentía. El tiempo pasado sentenciaba la frase.

- Más me maldigo por haberte dejado sufrir esa tentación sola. Pero ahora lo sabes no se confunde lo que sentimos. Es una pertenencia que va más de todos los errores que hemos cometido. No voy a alejarme de tu lado y te juro que tendrás toda la eternidad para comprobarlo…. Porque te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. Soy tan tuyo como tú eres mía. - Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos. - No puedo borrar lo que he hecho, solo puedo implorar que me perdones porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. - Pedí con pasión.

- Ahora no me es bonito amarte. - Replicó bajando sus ojos.

- Lo dijiste. - Sonreí triunfal.

- ¿Qué? - Contestó en voz baja.

- Que aún me amas. - Le dije con dulzura.

- Aun así… no te quedarás aquí. - Agregó mirándome con determinación.

- No me alejes. Te deseo tanto que duele. - Solté sobre su boca.

Me permitió besarla. Le acerque a mí, apretando sus curvas a contra mi cuerpo. Tembló ligeramente al sentir mi urgencia.

- Yo también te deseo. - Confesó Bella. - Pero el recuerdo duele más que la necesidad de tenerte. Vete por favor.

Le solté y me alejé con pena.

- Estaré en el cuarto de al lado. - Agregué con la esperanza de que en la larga noche me buscara.

No me rendiría.

Ella aún me amaba.

**BELLA**

Le escuché irse. No le miraba por temor a claudicar a último momento. Todo mi ser pedía su cercanía, pero mi espíritu se revelaba. No sabía cómo confiar en él. Me llevé las manos hacia donde mi corazón muerto debía estar. Le amaba tanto y me había hecho tanto daño. ¿Qué pesaba más?

Pasó un rato hasta que la suave brisa de la ventana me reveló que no estaba sola. Olfatee el aire con sorpresa.

- Reconciliación, dulce reconciliación. - Dijo una indolente Jane sentada en la baranda del balcón.

- Y que mejor, para ti. Si se componen las cosas, me iré y te dejaré el camino libre hacia Cayo. - Agregué mirando su rostro volverse hacia afuera.

- Como si Cayo me hubiese visto alguna vez de esa manera. - Replicó en un tono sombrío.

Me acerqué a ella. Después de todo solo éramos dos mujeres sufriendo por amor.

- Déjate ver entonces.

- Él está con Lucia … hace décadas que está con ella. Por eso vine advertirte. No todo es lo que parece en este lugar. Incluso esa mosquita muerta hace cualquier cosa que él le pida. - Su cara no reflejaba dudas y sonreí con incredulidad.

El rostro benévolo de Lucia apareció en mi mente. Sus gestos sinceros y agraciados no me alertaron mínimamente de una traición. No era posible. Sus emociones la hubiesen delatado. Este comentario de Jane solo debía ser para envenenarme contra la unica vampiro que había sido verdaderamente amable.

Enfrenté a Jane con la incredulidad marcada mientras ella me miraba impasible con esos ojos rojo escarlata que eran demasiado tenebrosos para su aniñado rostro.

-¿Lucía? Hace días que no le veo y nunca…

- Esa perra rastrera es una marioneta en sus manos o sino porque estaría con tu esposo en este momento. - Soltó con sequedad.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No. Ella no haría eso. Edward no me haría eso. - Mi afirmación era reflejo de mi desesperación.

- ¿Seguro? - Me dijo con vista vacia y desprovista del odio que yo esperaba en ella.

Eso prendió la duda...

En un segundo estaba abriendo las puertas de la recama de al lado. Sabía que allí estaría Edward y antes de abrir la puerta, supe quién más estaría allí.

La visión me quito la respiración. Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado el estómago y tirado las entrañas hacia afuera.

Edward tumbado sobre la cama con dos vampiras acariciándole. Lucía estaba sobre él. Tenía el mismo vestido que yo. Subido hasta los muslos y con la parte de arriba bajada. Las manos de él acariciaban sus pechos. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba en una caricia copulatoria, haciéndolo gemir. Didima del otro lado le susurraba a su oído.

El grito que escapó de mi garganta, desencajó la escena.

Edward se incorporó y miró con demencia hacia donde yo estaba.

Lo había vuelto hacer... lo había vuelto hacer. Era un maldito maniático que se frotaba con la primera dispuesta a calmar su necesidad. Y ella... creí que ella era...

Corrí como una posesa en busca de la salida al castillo. El horror era tan grande que no podía detenerme a pensarlo.

Era un maldito sin control. Le odiaba, le odiaba.

Sentí que me perseguían y me volví con un rugido ensordecedor.

Era Cayo que venía hacia mí, con todo el dolor del mundo me arrojé a sus brazos estremeciéndome con agonía.

- No sufras Bella. No te merece. Déjame que te ayude. - Levanto mi rostro.

- Ayúdame Cayo, no quiero sufrir más.- Supliqué hacia él.

Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente de forma hipnótica.

Dentro de toda la emoción desbordada observé como se deslizaban de sus ojos, lágrimas de un suave color rosado.

"Lágrimas, lágrimas"

* * *

**Para bien o para mal. Se acerca el final. Gracias por la paciencia y los reviews. Son maravillosas. **

**Cariños Mirna. **


	18. Capítulo 18 El fin Edward y Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

Capítulo 17

**EL FIN**

**BELLA **

Lágrimas, lágrimas rosadas cual perlas nacaradas.

Cayo estaba llorando por mí.

Mi dolor era su dolor y la impresión de tal maravilloso gesto se deslizó calmando mi desesperación.

Poco podía analizar de la incapacidad natural de un vampiro para generar ese milagro. Solo sabía que el compartía mi pena y en su lamento, lloraba para mí.

- Bebe mi llanto Bella. Bebe mis lágrimas y olvídalo. - Susurró deslumbrándome.

Como en un sueño negué con la cabeza, incrédula de sus palabras.

- Cayo. - Suspiré su nombre entré súplicas mudas de que me salvara.

- Confía en mí. Bebe mis lágrimas y te prometo que Cullen no volverá importarte nunca más. Bebe de mi Bella. Bebe. - Pronunció la frase con tanta agonía como la mía y me sentí aturdida por su melodioso tono.

Algo dulce y adormecedor se instaló en mi cabeza. Mi oído filtró los sonidos extraños que no fueran su voz pidiéndome beber de sus ojos y la pena no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que obedecerle.

Acerqué mis labios al torrente imparable y sorbí su rastro húmedo y delicioso. Me dejé envolver por la esencia dulce y empalagosa que sabía a sangre y a mil sabores diferentes. Con una necesidad creciente de empaparme de en esa cegadora somnolencia que me provocaba las lágrimas del vampiro, mi lengua acarició las mejillas pétreas de Cayo, succionando la humedad de su rastro y haciéndole gemir de deseo.

Él se estremeció de placer al sentir mi rendición y me estrecho a su cuerpo en un abrazo, mientras mis piernas comenzaban aflojarse.

En un suspiro estuvimos tendidos en el suelo, cobijados por los amplios ropajes de éste y sujeta a sus brazos sin los que en ese momento creía que me desarmaría en pedazos.

Mi cuerpo aún convulsionaba a reflejo de todo el padecimiento que sentía. El único pensamiento que estaba en mi mente, reflejaba a Edward engañándome nuevamente.

Me rendí al abrazo de Cayo que seguía musitándome que bebiera de él.

Sorbí sus lágrimas con desesperación, pues con cada una de ellas una especie de paz ganaba mis sentidos. La imagen tormentosa desaparecía, mientras mi cuerpo se alejaba de mi conciencia. Como en un sueño sentí mis brazos colgar desmadejados a mi lado.

- Eso es Bella. Bebe de mí. Mis lágrimas te harán olvidar todo dolor. Ya no habrá nada que temer. Haré una reina de ti entre los inmortales. No volverás a ver nunca más a Edward Cullen, lo haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. - Escuché musitar la voz hipnótica de Cayo mientras depositaba leves besos sobre mi garganta.

El abismo se abrió ante mis pies y caí en él.

Paz.

**EDWARD**

El grito desgarrador de mi esposa, me despertó del sueño.

Solo tardé una milésima de segundo en comprender que la joven que tenía encima de mí era una desconocida. Salté de la cama mirando con horror como se acomodaba las ropas. Por milagro mi pantalón aún estaba en su lugar.

Había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a … ¿Quién era?

Lo último que recordaba era una vampira tocando a mi puerta. Susurró unas palabras desconocidas y luego agregó que Bella me buscaba.

Abrí y por un instante reconocí a una vampira de rasgos angelicales que me miraba con adoración y al instante vi a mi Bella maravillosa y anhelante sobre mí.

Me dejé llevar por el deseo hacia mi esposa e irrealmente sentí como me empujó hacia la cama. Otras bocas llenaban mis labios y la excitación envolvía mis sentidos entre la letanía hipnótica de una voz oscura y ronca. Palabras extrañamente conocidas que en alguna parte de mi cabeza me hacían recordar un lugar nauseabundo y decadente, pero que ante el ataque lujurioso de las manos de mi amor, carecían de referencia.

La amaba tanto y había esperado tanto por ella.

El grito me devolvió a la realidad.

De repente la imagen de Bella, mirándome con espanto… borró la fantasía y fui consciente del engaño. Era una trampa y yo había caído nuevamente en ella. Todo estaba dispuesto para que Bella viera este aquelarre.

Corrí tras ella.

Seguí su rastro con desesperación. Cuando le ví, Bella besaba el rostro de Cayo sorbiendo las lágrimas que caían incesantes de sus ojos malditos.

Hizo un leve movimiento y luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Inerte. Como muerta.

Me abalancé sobre él quitándole el cuerpo de mi esposa. La tendí en el suelo, sacudiéndola con desesperación. No respondía y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como en un sueño. Un sueño mortal y final.

- Bella, Bella. - Grité desesperado. - No me dejes Bella. ¿Qué mierda le hiciste maldito? - Mis manos sacudían con furia las solapas del traje de Cayo.

Su risa oscura respondió a mi ataque. Lo volví a zarandear con brusquedad logrando solo que más se regocijara en lo que parecía un triunfo.

- Ella te ha olvidado. Me pertenece ahora. - Sentenció Cayo soltándose de mi agarre. - No le mereces. Fue casi un regalo del cielo que Irina se presentara. Fue tan fácil convencerla del plan.

Quería matarlo y que me matara. Varios vampiros nos rodearon y entre ellos percibí a mi familia que contemplaba la escena con los ojos desencajados.

Miré a Cayo. Le ví secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos con un movimiento de su manto.

Giré mi vista hacia Bella y vi sus labios húmedos.

Comprendí que ese era el secreto de su triunfo. Las lágrimas de Cayo le harían olvidarme, someterla a una sumisión en donde yo no existiría.

Un camino de olvido que ella había tomado por decisión propia, pero mediante los engaños de ese malvado que ahora se carcajeaba ante la hazaña de habernos separado para siempre.

Fue inevitable que mi voluntad sucumbiera ante ese entendimiento.

Quise morir, pero sabía que si los enfrentaba, mi familia moriría en el intento de recuperar lo irrecuperable. Ella había elegido olvidarme y yo no quería existir sin su amor bendito.

Mejor rendirme al olvido como ella. Rendirme a una eternidad tal vez en donde el destino nos diera la oportunidad de conocernos otra vez. Una dimensión en donde nada nos quisiera dañados y enojados. Un universo donde amarnos fuera un posible y no una lucha eterna.

Le besé sorbiendo el veneno de Cayo que aún se posaba en sus labios. El jugo dulzón entró en mi sistema y mi lengua recogió el nectar maldito de su boca. Esta sería talvez la última vez que volvería a besarla.

- Bella, Bella. Te amo. - Le dije mientras el adormecimiento comenzaba a ganar mi razón.

Ojala fuera suficiente ponzoña para correr tras el olvido como ella había elegido.

Sin ella nada más importa.

Bella te amo.

Fue mi último pensamiento mientras el sopor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

**BELLA**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, pero el bendito escudo me protegía de la caída. Por encima en donde la luminosidad se extinguía, escuche las palabras de Cayo "No volverás a ver nunca más a Edward Cullen, lo haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra"

En un reflejo, parte de mí logró encerrar su recuerdo y la innegable posesión que tenía sobre mi alma. No quería un mundo donde él no existiera. Fuera el dolor que fuera el que me provocara amarlo, no quería que Cayo lo asesinara.

Buceé desesperada en ese mar aletargado en el que me sumía la ponzoña, cuando el murmullo de una voz desconocida me llegó desde la oscuridad "Bella, Bella. No me dejes Bella. ¿Qué mierda le hiciste maldito? …

Y luego la voz de otro al que si reconocía con el mandato impreso de su última orden: "Bebe de mí".

Su tono me hizo sentir enferma como hace decenas de años no me sentía y más cuando le sentí responder con una carcajada villana "Ella te ha olvidado. Me pertenece ahora. No le mereces. Fue casi un regalo del cielo que Irina se presentara. Fue tan fácil convencerla del plan"

La comprensión de que él era el causal de mi desgracia, llegó al mismo instante en que comenzaba a ceder al letargo.

Me aferré al escudo con todo lo que quedaba de razón.

- Bella, Bella. Te amo.

Su tono me era conocido aunque deformado por la desesperación.

No había dolor ni pena en esa curiosidad.

¿Quién era Bella? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era ese dolor lacerante que comenzaba extenderse por mi cuerpo. Por Dios. Duele, duele. ¿Qué está pasándome?

Me retorcí buscando el aire para llenar mis pulmones. Apenas respiré me encontré que el alivio de la acción no era tal. No necesitaba el aire. Me incorporé sentándome en el piso.

Sobre mis piernas había el cuerpo de un joven. Parecía muerto. Le giré para ver su rostro.

Cuando le vi, algo dentro de mí explotó como una bomba. La coraza de mi escudo volvió todos mis recuerdos y el presente me aplastó.

Miré a nuestro alrededor. Todo se sucedía en cámara lenta. Los ojos desesperados de mis hermanos. El rostro sombrío de Jane. El incordio de Marco. La indecisión de los guardias esperando que Aro les mandara mientras éste enfrentaba a un Cayo enojado. A su lado Dídima extendía una sonrisa maliciosa y la figura empequeñecida de Lucía mirando aterrada a todos.

Pestañee solo para fijar mi vista en Carlisle que se abalanzaba sobre nosotros gritando: Edward

Lo comprendí todo.

Lo recordé todo.

Le perdoné todo y le abracé mientras mi mente extendía sus contornos buscándole.

- Edward no. Edward…. No me olvides. - Gemí en su boca.

Le besé con desesperación, mis pensamientos buceaban en su inconciencia tratando de alcanzarlo. Pude verlo cayendo en la oscuridad mientras repetía mi nombre. Mi mente se lanzó implacable a extender el escudo para abarcarlo y cobijarlo. No sabía cuán fuerte podía ser este don, pero no hubo la menor duda en mi instinto de protegerlo.

Creí en él y por ello creí en mi capacidad de retenerlo de ese sopor rosado que lo arrastraba. Con fuerza desconocida jalé sus pensamientos hacia mí, envolviéndolo en mi escudo.

Edward era mío como yo de él. No había otra razón absoluta.

No sé cuánto pasó, Tampoco podía atender a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Le seguí besando hasta que sentí como comenzaba a responder a mi caricia.

Abrió los ojos en un pestañeo y sentí el terror de que me hubiese olvidado. De que mis intentos de mantenerlo a salvo hubiese sido en vano.

Un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos antes de que la sonrisa llegara a su cara.

- Bella… te amo. - Dijo por fin.

- Como yo a ti. - Concluí besándolo con pasión.

* * *

**Que tal mi versión del final de Romeo y Julieta. Ya solo queda el prólogo y el agradecimiento por su paciencia.**

**Cariños Mirna.**


	19. Epílogo  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Lágrimas de olvido

**EPILOGO**

**BELLA**

La decepción no era parte de las emociones que Cayo supiera manejar.

Ya aprendería.

Tal vez nunca me amo. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar.

Al despedirme me giré hacia Jane. Ella había sido la única en contarme lo que realmente había tras el poder de Cayo y Dídima.

Todas las piezas habían encajado. Encastres de un mismo rompecabezas retorcido y oscuro. Cayo había buscado separarnos desde la primera vez que nos vio juntos. Actuar con la fuerza de los antiguos le era imposible porque Aro codiciaba el don de Edward y Marco apreciaba por encima de todo la amistad de Carlisle.

Jane incluso reconoció que había sido el mismo Cayo quien le había ordenado que esperara a como resultaba la revuelta de Victoria para ver si mermaban los integrantes del Clan Cullen, aunque ella misma tenía sus propios anhelos de que yo pereciera en la afrenta.

Ya habíamos superado el conocimiento que no nos caíamos bien una a la otra.

Era una verdad que aceptamos y que sabía no cambiaría. Presentía que su sorpresiva lealtad era a mérito de querer recuperar el favoritismo de Aro. El vampiro estaba severamente contrariado al no haber comprendido cuanto se cocía a sus mismas espaldas. Nunca consideró que debiera sondear con su tacto cognitivo a quienes le rodeaban tan fielmente. Ahora sabía que la casa real tenía fisuras y que esas fisuras podían alentar a otros a sublevarse. Los Cullen eran unos aliados y a la vista de los sucesos… unos aliados poderosos. Así que nos dejó marchar en el cordial convite de que podrían recurrir a los dones de la familia en el camino de adaptarse al nuevo siglo.

Por apariencia o por conveniencia Cayo y la misma Didima permanecían en Volterra. Con la intervención de Marco, La Mayor terminó por contar su participación y como se había reunido con Irina, aleccionándole en el arte de encantar para crear la ilusión perfecta y hacer caer a Edward. El conocimiento del talento lector de mi esposo no les era desconocido a los integrantes del Clan Real y una voluntad con suficiente astucia y malicia, sabía ocultar sus intenciones encubriendo su pensamiento en otras direcciones.

La pobre Irina no había sido más que una pieza de su juego. Les había dado la excusa perfecta con su rencor por la muerte de Laurent y su don de sirena capaz de imitar a otras personas.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta piedad por la desfigurada vampira, tan envuelta en los sutiles embustes como lo fuimos Edward y yo. Dídima podía doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera con sus palabras. Era conocedora de poderosos encantamientos con los que lograba confundir a la más astuta mente y no había dudado en aliarse con Cayo a justas de un poder que al lado de su esposo no gozaba.

El poder de dominar el destino de otros.

Al descubierto quedó la forma que tenían los Vulturi para que las alianzas de sus miembros se hicieran inalterables. Elegido el portador del don que se interesaba adquirir, solo bastaba la intervención de Chelsea, una vampira que tenía la capacidad de desligar los lazos emocionales que los unía al clan al que pertenecía y luego actuaba Dídima para convencerlo de cambiar de bando. Seducido por ésta, bastaba que le hicieran beber la ponzoña de Cayo para que la temporaria afinidad se volviera una segura lealtad.

Quienes bebían de su veneno, olvidaban todo. El olvido los consumía haciéndoles perder su identidad, sus recuerdos… hasta su propio nombre.

Lo más terrible es que aplicado el don, el veneno removía el conocimiento total de la transformación y cada vampiro volvía a revivirla en una forma más agónica aún, ya que no quedaba sangre en su sistema que aliviara la paulatina conversión.

Temerosos de la poderosa alianza, no eran pocos los inmortales que bajaban la cabeza ante el miedo de que cualquier palabra o alzamiento de voz les acarreara el mismo destino. Lo habían hecho una y otra vez a través de los siglos y la propia Lucía era una de sus víctimas más asidua.

La maliciosa Dídima con sus poderes hipnóticos y las lágrimas de Cayo, le habían convencido que era yo. Esta Bella sumisa era la última creacción. Me compadecí de ella. Vaya saber cuántas veces había sucumbido a su poder, reviviendo su transformación una vez y otra vez. Moldeada a la personalidad que ellos quisieron.

Lo que ella sufriera no les importaba, solo era consecuencia de su retorcido juego

Cayo se había convertido en piedra desde el desenlace de los acontecimientos y aun estando en el castillo, ni siquiera apareció a despedirnos. Cosa que agradecimos infinitamente.

Jane había prometido cuidar de Lucía y ayudarla a que recobrara su identidad. El poder de Cayo era temible, pero ahora sabían que no era insuperable. Mi don también era temido. Todos murmuraban sobre el enfrentamiento entre los antiguos por culpa de una mujer.

El abrazo de Edward en mi cintura me alejó de esas cavilaciones.

Dejábamos Volterra. La despedida fue incómoda pero tenía esperanzas que algo hubiera cambiado para bien. La promesa de regresar cuando nos necesitaran era algo tangible.

La campiña italiana se fue desdibujando tras la ventanilla del avión que gentilmente nos habían cedido para regresar a América. Las llamadas de amor se habían sucedido para calmar los ánimos en la casa de California y un muy confundido Edward no dejaba de abrazarme y buscar mis labios una y otra vez.

- Hey ustedes dos. Si se van a sumar al Mile High Club, háganos en favor de irse al maldito baño. - Exclamó Emmett golpeando el respaldo de nuestro asiento.

- Creí que nunca te oiría sermonearnos por ser…. demostrativos. - Le dirigí con una sonrisa, asomándome entre los asientos.

- No cuando llevo casi tres semanas sin mi Rose y tengo que aguantarlos como si llevaran solo una década juntos. - Gruñó Emmett

- Para mí es como si aún estuviéramos en la Luna de Miel. - Musitó Edward a la vez que tiraba de mi ropa para volver a acercarme a él.

- Esposo. Estás algo ansioso. - Susurré en su oído a la vez que trataba de cerrar la blusa que él insistentemente trataba de abrir.

- Maldición Bella. Estoy desesperado por tenerte que no me importaría portarme mal en el baño del avión. - Volvió a besarme con avidez. - En verdad ciento que no ha pasado más de unos días desde que volvimos de Brasil.

- Por favor Edward. Esta Carlisle y tus hermanos. - Le reprendí sacando su mano aventurera de la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

- Eso es otra cosa que no me quedó claro. - Dijo recomponiéndose un poco. -¿Podrías recordarme porque estábamos en Volterra? - Preguntó mirándome con seriedad.

- Porque debía presentar mis respetos a los Vulturi y que vieran por sus ojos, mi transformación. - Expliqué por enésima vez.

- Aha - Hizo una pausa, mientras escudriñaba en mi mirada. Luego continuó - Y yo no recuerdo nada, porque….

Hizo como unos giros con su mano en el aire, alentándome a que completara la frase también por enésima vez.

- Porque tuvimos algunos problemas con el poder de una vampira, pero que no llegó a mayores. - Concluí acercándome a él y alzando mi barbilla en busca de sus labios.

El beso no tardó en encontrar su destino y a subir en intensidad en pocos segundos, pero Edward no soltaba presa.

- ¿Y esos problemas sucedieron en Italia o en Brasil?

No me esperaba esa pregunta y temí hacia donde nos llevara la conversación.

- Déjate de cosas y bésame de nuevo. - Dije en un ronroneo.

- Ahora eres tú quien está distrayéndome. - Contestó antes de que lo convenciera de volver a besarme. - ¿Dime entonces porque Emmett no deja de pensar en los grandes gatos de la selva amazónica y se lamenta de no haber tenido más tiempo de cazarlos mientras te buscábamos? - Respondió con seriedad.

Cerré solo un instante los ojos en busca de las palabras apropiadas. Sabía y sabíamos que no podríamos ocultarle la verdad a Edward por demasiado tiempo, pero confiaba en que el resto de mi familia pudiera disfrazar sus pensamientos un poco más. No podía culpar a Emmett de su mente tan traslúcida y sin malicia.

Como a reflejo de la conversación que seguramente había escuchado, Emmett se levantó y desapareció hacia la cabina para vaya saber qué.

- Te prometo aclararte todo dentro de unos días. Ahora déjame disfrutar de tenerte cerca. - Contesté acomodándome en su pecho y urgiéndole a que me estrechara.

Aún teníamos mucho que construir en nuestra relación. Pero por lo menos él había olvidado parte de esos terribles años con sus nefastas consecuencias. Yo no había olvidado y sabía que debía contarle la verdad. No era en base de mentiras y olvido que superaríamos los errores del pasado.

Por suerte teníamos una eternidad para ello.

Así que… henos aquí en una pequeña ciudad al norte de Inglaterra, a punto de empezar en un nuevo instituto.

La historia ahora es que Alice y Emmett eran hermanos y fueron adoptados por Carlisle. Luego vinieron Jasper y Rosalie que eran sobrinos de los Cullen y se sumaron tras una tragedia familiar. Entre tanto Edward era hermano de Esme y yo su esposa.

Según las propias palabras de Edward. Nunca más simularía que no éramos matrimonio.

Miré con adoración hacia mi marido.

Afuera se cerraba el crepúsculo y nosotros nos aventurábamos a un nuevo comienzo.

**FIN**

* * *

**A todos los rev. que alentaron su publicación: millones y millones de besos, me han acompañado y enseñado mucho. Esta historia fué mi primer intento y cada palabra ha servido para seguir creciendo. A los que la leen ahora, sepan que aprecio toda devolución porque ello me hará esmerar en el futuro.**

**Cariños y Bienvenidos. Siempre. **

**Mirna**


End file.
